I'm n0t y0ur Rob0t
by Alelovelove
Summary: La cosa se complica... por lo visto, ahora Kuina  tiene más que ver en la historia de lo que se espera, Sanji por fin ha encontrado a Zoro, Nami ha conocido a los antiguos títeres de Irma... y Chopper acaba de conocer al abuelo de Kuina. Para complicar más la cosa Nami no sabe si está enamorada de...
1. RESUMEN Y PREVIEW

_**LOS RECUERDOS QUE NO SE ESCAPAN**_

¿Y si una demonio advirtiera a Zorro de que su Asura está causándole poco a poco la muerte? ¿Y si su último respiro ya estuviera predicho? ¿Y si ella le propusiera seguir con vida a cambio de su alma, como demonio que es? Y cuando todas estas preguntas encuentren su respuesta, Zorro ya no volverá a ser el mismo, sino un simple títere sin alma y sin recuerdos del que nacerá un nuevo personaje bajo la supervisión de la demonio. Pero una de las excepciones de la mujer, es que solo uno de sus compañeros puede seguir recordando al auténtico Zorro. Y este elige a Sanji. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Qué pasará con la vida de Zorro?

_**CAPÍTULO 1- la leyenda de dos ríos sagrados y paralelos**_

Vale, bajaremos a esta isla y volveremos cuando hayamos encontrado lo que buscamos. (Nami)

Según dice la leyenda, aquí se encuentran dos ríos en los que o purifican o engendran almas malvadas. (Robin)

Por lo visto esto esta lleno de demonios y ángeles (Sanji)

¡Nami, idiota, aléjate de allí! (Zorro)

¡Zorro! nooo. Ha caído al rio negro (Chopper)

¿Y si te dijera… que te quedan seis días de vida? (¿?)

_**CAPITULO 2- o mueres, o eres mi títere**_

Zorro esta muy raro desde que volvimos de esa isla (Robin)

¿Creéis que le ha pasado algo? (Ussop)

Realmente el que ha salido del barco era Zorro, nunca he estado mas de acuerdo (Franky)

Muy bien, semidemonio… sabia que no me defraudarías (¿?)

_**CAPITULO 3- mi elegido es Sanji**_

¿Cómo? ¿Qué ya no recordáis a Zorro? (Sanji)

No ¿y ese quien es? (Luffy)

Pero si estaba aquí hace un momento ¿A dónde ha ido? (Sanji)

La persona que quiero que me recuerde es… Sanji (Zorro)

_**CAPITULO 4- yo me voy a buscar a mi nakama**_

Déjalo ya, no pienso dejar que te vayas a buscar a alguien que nunca a existido (Nami)

Cabezas huecas, este tío quiere tocarme los coj… (Sanji)

Hola me llamo Kuina ¿y tú?- (¿?)

¿Qué cómo era Zorro? Era lo mejor y lo peor a la vez… y mucho más que eso, era el que siempre se metía en líos y bla bla bla… (Sanji)

¿y por qué quieres que vuelva, entonces? (¿?)

_**CAPITULO 5- rencuentro con un cuerpo**_

Yo también voy a buscar a ese tal Zorro, seguro que será divertido (Luffy)

Cabeza hueca ya te digo yo que ese tipo no ha existido en la vida (Nami)

Ei, he visto a un tipo con el pelo verde (Brook)

Joer que acojone… (Franky)

Es Zorro (Sanji)

¡Zorro! (¿?)

_**CAPITULO 6- el sacrificio**_

Ey, Sanji, el pelo musgo se ha dejado matar por ti… (Luffy)

Sanji… ¿estás llorando?- (¿?)

SANJI ESTÁ LLORANDOOO (Ussop)

Dime ¿por qué…? ¿por qué me protegiste?

Porque –la sangre y la respiración entrecortada a penas le dejan hablar- ¿qué soy yo sino un cuerpo sin alma? (Zorro)

_**CAPITULO 7- en busca del alma de mi nakama**_

¿a dónde piensas ir con esta tormenta? (¿?)

Apuesto lo que sea a que tú también quieres venir (Sanji)

Si Sanji lo dice, es que realmente es un nakama, yo voy ¿vosotros?- (Luffy)

SIIIIII (todos a una)

Hay otra razón por la que aceptó mi propuesta finalmente… y el río negro apenas influye en esto (¿?)

Espéranos, cabeza musgo, vamos a liberarte… (Sanji)

_**ÚLTIMO CAPITULO- por qué**_

¿Me estás diciendo en serio que su alma está en esa… espada?

Solo he intercambiado el alma de la chica por la del espadachín… debéis de cambiarlos de nuevo. El proceso es simple, pero muy doloroso y….- con voz tentadora- tal y como está ahora significaría su muerte (¿?)

Le mete un puñetazo en la cara- ¡Zorro¡imbécil!, tienes que volver a ser como antes, no pienso dejar que mueras… (Sanji)

¿Por qué arf… arf… quieres… ayudarme?... ni siquiera…arf arf…. Sé… quién eres… (Zorro)

¡Claro que lo sabes cabeza de chorlito! métete de una vez a ese maldito río (Sanji)

¿Por qué esto ha sido así? ¿por qué? Buahhh- (¿? En la orilla del río)

¡PORQUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS EN ESTO! ¿¡SI NO POR QUÉ ME ELIJISTE AMÍ! (Sanji)


	2. CAPÍTULO 1 la leyenda de dos ríos sagra

_**CAPÍTULO 1- la leyenda de dos ríos sagrados y paralelos**_

La tripulación navegaba por el mar como de costumbre, con aquella tranquilidad que caracterizaba a los _Sombrero de Paja_. Bueno, en realidad la tranquilidad había aparecido cuando Luffy de lo hinchado que estaba, había optado por dejar de comer y se había quedado dormido. ¡Eso si que era tranquilidad! Cada uno haciendo sus que aceres, que particularmente, significaban perder el tiempo tontamente; o leyendo, o durmiendo, o espiando la ducha de las chicas…

Todo parecía muy calmado.

Hasta Ussop había dejado de vigilar desde lo alto… también se había quedado dormido por el propio aburrimiento. Llevaban varios meses canalizando aguas calmadas y relajantes, pero sobre todo, soporíferas.

Hasta que divisaron en un cercano horizonte una isla desértica por los bordes y de interior montañoso y aguado.

Vista de lejos, no parecía abarcar nada sumamente interesante, además, parecía desierta, seguramente debido a sus ásperos terrenos arenosos alternados con los salientes escarpados.

Un lugar hostil para la vida humana, definitivamente.

Por esa razón, la tripulación optó por dejarla pasar en un principio, pero los impulsos de pisar tierra y salir del barco en busca de aventuras en un lugar donde a pesar de todo era imposible encontrarlas convencieron a los piratas para desembarcar en aquella isla.

Y Nico Robin parecía satisfecha por la elección de sus nakamas.

_Vale, bajaremos a esta isla y volveremos cuando hayamos encontrado lo que buscamos.- _decidió Nami, que resultaba ser la menos persuadida por la idea de bajar allí. Ese montón de roca no parecía tener ningún tipo de valor y retardaría su viaje.

_De acuerdo-_ exclamó Luffy bajando ya del barco y clavando sus pies en la blanca arena. –_ seguro que hay algo divertido aquí- _y tras decir esto se puso en marcha corriendo hacia las montañas, pillando desprevenidos a todos sus nakamas, que se vieron obligados a seguirle. Brook se quedaría a vigilar el barco esa vez.

Zorro se quedó atrás con Robin (en primer lugar porque no le apetecía para nada correr tras haber sentado el culo durante largos meses), frunció el ceño y la observó con ojos inquisitivos cuando la mujer sonrió para sus adentros.

Ya llevaban rato caminando por aquel desierto de arenisca que posteriormente iba dando lugar a terrenos rocosos, con cuyas piedras, los piratas se tropezaron varias veces.

Decidieron hacer una parada en algo similar a un oasis. Entonces, Zorro se lanzó a formular la pregunta que le había estado atormentando durante todo el camino.

_ ¿sabes algo de esta isla, Robin?

Ella rio ante la estupefacción de sus nakamas y sus ganas de conocer la respuesta.

_ Sí, es una familia isla sin nombre, pero conocida por su leyenda.

_ ¿leyenda?-_ inquirió Franky

_ Ajá… Según dice la leyenda, aquí se encuentran dos ríos en los que o purifican o engendran almas malvadas.

Todos pusieron cara de no pillar ni papa. La mujer volvió a reírse sola.

_Tranquilos… es una simple leyenda. Se supone que esta isla fue creada por la única cooperación entre ángeles y demonios, por el simple afán de que en el futuro, les sirviera a ambos bandos para recolectar la mayor cantidad de almas posibles. Y para ello, diseñaron dos ríos paralelos y conocidos como sagrados entre los humanos. Uno es blanco, perteneciente a los ángeles y que purifica las almas de aquellas personas que caen en sus aguas, librándoles de sus pecados y sus tormentos. En cambio, el negro, con la perversión que caracteriza a los demonios, cuando alguien cae en sus aguas, su alma se vuelve mediante engaños y remplazo de recuerdos en un alma perversa como sus progenitores… hasta que los demonios deciden tomarla.

_ Dio la explicación por concluida y se dispuso a continuar la aventura. A sus espaldas, todos se habían quedado helados. Como siempre, fue su capitán el que soltó el grito de júbilo que les devolvió el ánimo.

El cual volvió a menguar conforme se iban acercando al centro de la isla y, aunque cegados por las rocas, podían escuchar el ruido provocado por agua en movimiento.

_ Ay dios mío… - _ lloriqueó Chooper- _ ¿en verdad esa leyenda es cierta?

_ Claro que sí amigo mío- _ intervino Ussop- _ cuando era joven, recuerdo perfectamente que un demonio se me apareció y me preguntó que sí le daba permiso para llevárseme mi alma. Para entonces yo estaba muy lejos de esta isla, pero los dem…- _ una patada en la boca le hizo callar en seco.

_ Idiota… ¿de dónde te has sacado esa tontería?- _ le regañó el cocinero

_ No creo que sea una tontería- _ interrumpió Robin- _ a bueno, en parte si que lo es… los demonios y ángeles que habitan esas aguas no pueden salir de su escondrijo ya que tienen al enemigo al lado, a no ser que un humano se lo permita invocándolo… -_ y añadió, desviando su sonrisa hacia Usoop, que se estaba recuperando de la patada que le había metido el cocinero-_ aunque no creo que sea tu caso…

Y Chopper lloriqueó de nuevo, el mentiroso de Usoop le había vuelto a engañar y le había dejado con los pelos de punta. Se llevó un alivio al conocer la verdad. Así por lo menos, sabía que los demonios no podrían atacarles.

_ Así que por lo visto esto está lleno de demonios y ángeles… -_ reflexionó Sanji

_ ¿y ahora te das cuenta?-_ le espetó Zorro, con tono de indiferencia

_ ¿Te quieres callar?, que yo sepa el cabeza de chorlito aquí eres tú…

Zorro se disponía a contestarle pero se llevó una bofetada por parte de Nami, al igual que Sanji.

_ ¿queréis hacer el favor de callaros de una maldita vez? ¡pesados!

De los observadores emanó una gotita anime de cada una de sus cabezas. Siempre la misma escena… nada iba a cambiar por lo visto…

Por lo visto…

El grupo alcanzó un cruce de caminos, que respaldados por las pocas ganas que había de andar y perder tiempo, decidieron dividirse en pequeños equipos, de los cuales de encargó Nami de nombrarlos.

Su grupo llevaría tres componentes he irían por el camino de la izquierda. Nami, Luffy y…

La elección entre el espadachín y el cocinero. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la muchacha eligió como último componente al peliverde que saltó enojado.

_ ¿y por qué narices tengo que ir contigo?

_ ¿Nami querida? ¿por qué no puedo acompañarte yo en vez de este cabeza de musgos…?

Los calló a los dos con una patada en los morros. Anda que no eran exigentes…

_ No pienso dar explicaciones… vamos Zorro-_ dijo, cruzada de brazos y prosiguiendo por el camino de arena.

_ ¿es para que te proteja verdad? ¿es que no tienes suficiente con Luffy, debilucha?-_ le replicó el espadachín, indignado por tener que ir con ella siendo que el estúpido rubio se lo aclamaba.

Nami se hartó y le garró de la oreja tirando de él; el espadachín se sintió vencido por la sencillez de su acción, y tuvo que dejarse llevar sin rechistar…

Cuando la chica lo liberó ya estaban demasiado lejos de los demás como para retroceder, además, con su horrible orientación se podía perder fácilmente a pesar de encontrarse todo el misterio en seguir el camino de arena.

_ Tranquilo, camarada, me tienes a mí- _ le animó Luffy, que de inmediato se sintió ignorado ante el mal humor que emanaba de su nakama.

El grito de la pelirroja, que iba varios pasos por delante, les hizo ponerse en estado de alerta y correr a socorrerla.

La chica se había quedado petrificada ante el río que habían encontrado, que se trataba de una corriente de aguas oscuras que no dejaban ver su inalcanzable fondo.

_ ¿eres idiota o qué?-_ le espetó Zorro a ella, ignorando por completo el río negro.- _ ¿parea qué gritas?

_ ¡Para hacerte hablar a ti si te parece!-_ le contestó la otra.-_ es el río ese de demonios ¿por qué nos habrá tocado a nosotros encontrarlo?

Mientras tanto, Luffy se alejó cuanto pudo de las aguas del río y la pareja lo encontró agazapado protegido por unas rocas de color rosa.

_ Chico… que tampoco te vas a caer al agua… a no ser que seas tonto…- _ le espetó Nami, y para hacerle entrar en razón se próximo al río dando la espalda a sus aguas, rozando con los talones la orilla. Hizo una mueca como demostrando que el no caerse era cuestión de equilibrio.

_ Deja de hacer la gracia haber si te vas a caer tú-_ se le cachondeó el chico de goma, parecía haber dejado atrás sus miedos.

Súbitamente, algo interno golpeó la cabeza de Zorro, dejándole aturdido y cegándole la vista. Fue solo unos instantes de alerta, y recobró de nuevo la normalidad. Se giró con brusquedad hacia la chica que seguía próxima a la orilla… pero entonces… ella, sin razón aparente, pareció resbalarse, yendo directa a las oscuras aguas. La chica, perpleja, se quedó en blanco.

_ ¡Nami, idiota, aléjate de allí!- le espetó Zorro, corriendo hacia ella, agarrándola del brazo en el propia aire, hizo impulso y la arrojó lejos del alcance del agua…

Pero él no tuvo la misma suerte.

Fue engullido por las aguas del río negro que minutos antes, Nico Robiun les había advertido no tocar, por su propio bien.

_En el lugar encontrado por el camino del medio…_

_Vaya gracia… hemos terminado donde precisamente no queríamos terminar… frente a un muro- _ refunfuñó Franky cuando el camino llegó a su fin en una enorme roca que no parecía tener nada más al otro lado.

_ Podrías intentar romperla…- _ sugirió su acompañante Chopper.

_ Sí, tienes razón… Chopper… eres el cerebrito del equipo- _ le alabó el cyborg mientras calentaba sus puños para el impacto.

Un alarido desesperado y familiar les hizo correr hacia el lugar de su procedencia.

La voz provenía de Nami, que gritó:

¡Zorro! nooo.¡ Ha caído al río negro¡

Allí abajo, la confusión se abrió paso hacia él, llegando a un momento de delirio en el que no sabía ni donde estaba ni como había llegado allí: a estar rodeado de la oscuridad perpetua.

Mientras descendía por aquellas oscuras aguas que ya ni reconocía, todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas…

Y entonces, sus dedos casi inertes rozaron sin querer el mango de una de las espaldas, la que mucho antes, había pertenecido Kuina. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo…

…Y de pronto, lo recordó todo.

Era Zorro Ronoa y acababa de caerse al agua del llamado río negro intentando proteger a su nakama Nami…

Sacudió la cabeza, que le provocaba una extraña jaqueca y trató de ordenar mejor sus pensamientos.

No sabía a qué profundidad se encontraba ni cuánto le costaría subir de nuevo a la superficie y tratar de respirar…

Respirar… pero… ¡si ya lo estaba haciendo…!

¡Estaba respirando bajo el agua¡

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza con su propia mano, tenía que estar soñando… claramente… eso no era real ¡no podía ser real¡

_En el lugar al que se había llegado por el camino de la derecha…_

Sanji y Robin, los componentes del último grupo habían encontrado el río blanco y disfrutaban de su frescura con solo verlo, se veían bañados por una sensación frenesí que les incitaba a tirarse al agua. Su atracción era irresistible, incluso Sanji había dejado de coquetear con la chica, y esta, había apagado sus neuronas para dejarse llevar y no pensar…

Iban a meter un pie en el agua cuando el desesperado grito de auxilio de Nami les hizo volver en sí. Se miraron perplejos el uno al otro y sin pensárselo dos veces, echaron a correr hacia la voz.

Aunque ellos estaban demasiado lejos como para llegar a tiempo.

La mujer que se alzaba ante él era una siniestramente hermosa, con una vestimenta y unos miembros lo suficientemente provocativos como para que, si hubiera sido Sanji, le hubiera provocado una hemorragia nasal.

Pero como no lo era, supo mantener la compostura.

Era Zorro Ronoa, y estaba seguro de ello. Por su bien, tenía que mantener las ideas claras, aunque su mente se lo reprimiera. En aquellas aguas, el recordar le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

_ ¿Qué quieres?-_ le espetó sin más rodeos.

La extraña mujer se cachondeó con unas risitas chillonas y escrupulosamente irritantes.

_ ¿a sí es como tratas a casi una hermana tuya, espadachín?

Su respuesta confundió a Zorro, que, ante el aura que había despertado de aquella hermosísima dama, se puso en guardia, amenazador.

Mostraba tranquilidad aunque interiorizaba un claro nerviosismo, y algo similar al temor y a la confusión.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué le había dicho aquellas palabras?

_ Veo que no entiendes nada… - _ replicó la otra negando con la cabeza y suspirando después. Luego, abrió los ojos tras haberlos cerrado, irradiando una oscuridad profundamente peligrosa más allá de sus iris rojizos.

Zorro apretó los dientes y se dispuso a desenvainar su espada más cercana. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía. Se había quedado totalmente paralizado ante la mirada de aquella joven.

Empezó a ponerse realmente nervioso. Mientras tanto, la mujer se le aproximó con lentitud y decisión, agarró con delicadeza la cara del peliverde y sonrió, sensiblemente.

_ Tienes miedo-_ hizo una pausa- no intentes esconderlo… sé que eres demasiado tozudo como para admitirlo, pero que quede entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo?- _ y soltó otra de sus risitas.

Zorro frunció el ceño ¿A dónde narices quería llegar a parar?

_ La gente como tú me dais penas-_ soltó la chica como delirando, había dejado de prestar atención a Zorro y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. De pronto sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en su preso-_ ¿y si te dijera… que te quedan solo seis días de vida?

Ese fue el desencadenante, algo emanó de los adentros de Zorro, y este notó como ese algo lo recorría por dentro buscando desesperantemente una salida. Y la encontró.

La dama pareció predecir su movimiento y se apartó con una expresión de horror reflejada en su rostro.

Zorro explotó con un rugido que no era suyo y tras la descarga, calló de rodillas. La vista se le nubló pero trató de mantenerse consciente, evitó la caída apoyándose en sus fornidos brazos, que ahora los sentía más débiles que nunca. El estado de agobio pareció desaparecer y para cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, se encontró con la dama que había quedado petrificada ante la reacción del espadachín. Percibió sus mortíferos y ahora, iracundos ojos clavados en los suyos. Entonces se dio cuenta que le miraba de una forma demasiado profunda como para ser destinada a él, no, miraba mas allá de sus pupilas.

A ese algo que había salido de él.

La tensión de la mujer desapareció cuando Zorro cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, rendido.

Pero la mujer no se lo permitió, lo agarró del cuello de la chaqueta y le hizo incorporarse en medio de la nada.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Zorro de aquella situación, la mujer se sintió orgullosa de él.

_ Veo que no quiere abandonarte… ¿por qué será…?

El peliverde trató de abrir los ojos mientras la mujer le recorría de arriba abajo con los suyos llenos de suficiencia.

Pareció satisfecha cuando encontró las espadas. Zorro se percató de aquello e inútilmente trató de protegerlas.

Se sentía demasiado débil, sin saber porque´. Algo había expulsado de su cuerpo ¿pero el qué?

_ Esa espada que siempre llevas en la boca… ¿es de Kuina, no?

Zorro reaccionó poniendo los ojos en blanco. En mitad de la espesura trató de ordenar sus pensamientos por enésima vez. Esas aguas le estaban provocando un tipo extraño de reacción que le impedía pensar con claridad, allí abajo, todo resultaba mucho más confuso, sin depender de que estuviera respirando debajo del agua.

El espadachín desvió la mirada a la espada de Kuina, que inconscientemente había agarrado fuertemente. Un acto reflejo.

Respiró hondo y esperó. Ya ni sabía pensar en cómo aquella mujer sabía tanto de él.

Luego levemente, asintió.

_ Mmm… debe de estar ahí…-_ murmuró la joven, lo suficientemente alto como para que Zorro la oyera y gritara.

_ ¿el que hay?

_ Veo un alma…

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Tú me entiendes…

No, en verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, se sentía perdido al completo. Como un completo idiota.

_ Te están utilizando ¿lo sabías?- le replicó la dama

_ ¿Quién? ¿las espadas?- _ Zorro se carcajeó

La mujer lo miró con cara de odio y lo lanzó lejos de su vista. El espadachín trató de mantener el equilibrio en aquella agua extraña y negra.

_ Hagamos un trato… - rápidamente ella volvió a alcanzarlo y se tomó el silencio del muchacho como un asentimiento-_ tú me das tu alma y yo te dejaré con vida

_ ¿es que acaso planeabas matarte?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

_ No soy yo, Zorro… es esa espada…

_ ¿la espada de Kuina?- inquirió perspicaz pero confuso todavía

Ella asintió, y aclaró:

_ Has obtenido el poder de Ashura… un demonio que ahora, se está combinado con el alma de esa espada para devorarte por completo… ¿lo entiendes?

Más o menos

No pareció extrañada.

Ashura es un demonio dependiente, esto quiere decir que necesita un cuerpo donde habitar y un alma. Tu situación le viene al pelo, ya que, destruyendo tu alma, se quedará con tu cuerpo, pero teniendo al alma de Kuina encerrada en esa espada… -_ señaló la espada nombrada- _ podrá poseer un cuerpo y un alma… y a si ser independiente. Como tú- concluyó.

Zorro arqueó una ceja.

_ ¿Eres un demonio?

Ella se limitó a sonreír en forma de asentimiento.

El chico se rascó la cabeza.

_ O sea… que tú lo que quieres conseguir con todo esto… es mi lama ¿me equivoco?

_ No te equivocas- _ y sonrió siniestramente

Se hizo un pesado silencio.

_ Piénsatelo-_ le permitió la demonio-_ te dejaré salir para que puedas pensarlo ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando hayas decidido, ya sabes a dónde ir.

Y mientras hablaba, su cuerpo se iba difuminando con las sombras del agua.

_ ¡E… espera¡- el espadachín alargó la mano para alcanzarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

De pronto notó una agonía en el pecho, y un ardor en la garganta, quiso respirar pero ya no podía.

Hubiera jurado que hubiera muerto ahogado allí mismo sin no fuera porque unos robustos brazos lo apisonaron y le obligaron a ascender hacia la superficie, a la cual, antes de llegar, se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos y a perder el sentido.

Franky logró sacar al espadachín de las aguas, y no había sido difícil, el río aparentaba más profundidad de la que tenía en realidad. Pero el éxito no estaba asegurado todavía.

Tumbaron al inerte chico cerca de la orilla, dejándole espacia para comprobar si respiraba. Pero el espadachín permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de intenso dolor en el rostro. No daba señales de seguir con vida.

_ Zorro… -_ Luffy posó con timidez e indecisión una mano en el pecho del chico, tratando de escuchar a través de él los latidos del corazón. Pero este no latía. Al percatarse, su capitán lo agarró de donde y como pudo y lo sacudió con impetuosidad-_ ¡Zorro¡ escúchame ¿sigues ahí? ¿estás ahí dentro?

Incluso para Luffy, la situación entera había perdido al completo su gracia. Y cuando el capitán de la tripulación incorporó el yacente y robusto cuerpo de su nakama para abrazarlo, las lágrimas remplazaron todas las demás emociones. Aprisionó el cuerpo de Zorro contra el suyo y lloró jugándose las lágrimas con la propia camisa del espadachín, que ocultaba su cara del resto de la tripulación.

Luffy sufrió convulsiones y terminó por explotar:

_ ZORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- _ gritó al cielo

Nadie se lo impidió. Ussop ya estaba berreando como un bebé y Chopper lo abrazaba como si fuera su madre esperando que lo consolara, Robin soltó unas cuantas lagrimillas que ocultó tapando su cara con el sombrero, Franky se superó a sí mismo al ponerse triste y derramar agua por sus ojos, Brook no estaba presente, pero no tardaría en enterarse, Nami murmuró entre sollozos algo así como "te elegí en mi equipo para que me protegieras… lo has hecho muy bien pero no quería esto…." Y finalmente, Sanji, que no derramó lágrima alguna, ni siquiera sollozó. Simplemente se había quedado helado, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Simplemente, no podía creerlo, no era posible que…

Cuando su cigarrillo se deslizó por sus labios y cayó al suelo, se dio cuenta de que tenía que afrontar la realidad.

Y reaccionó. Se arrodilló ante el cadáver y gritó con agonía, desahogándose de todo lo malo que le había hecho al espadachín. Ojalá pudiera perdonarlo por todo aquello.

Pero ya era tarde.

Se había ido…

… y ya no volvería…

…

¿O sí?

_EN EL SIGUINETE CAPÍTULO:_

De nuevo, el rostro de la demonio se le apareció, difuminado con un montón de sentimientos que se hacían casi materiales en un fondo negro…

Seis meses, Zorro… piénsatelo…

El espadachín abrió los ojos con brusquedad y se incorporó sin esfuerzo y deprisa. Se golpeó la cabeza con algo duro que ocupaba su techo. Enfocó y pudo divisar que se encontraba en una caja de madera y hierro, pintada de blanco, muy cuidada y nueva. Se sentía en primer lugar, como si no hubiera abierto los ojos desde hacía tiempo, y en segundo, como si lo hubieran metido en una tumba o algo por el estilo.

**Esta es mi primera historia que subo a fanfiction, también soy nueva aquí, pero a pesar de todo, he hecho este relato con muy buena intención y disfrute, muy en mi línea. **

**Espero que os guste a todos los que la lean (si es que hay alguien XD). Y por supuesto, cualquier tipo de consejo se agradece mucho.**

**Si tiene algo de éxito XD, aunque no espero mucho de mi primera historia, trataré de continuarlo a pesar de que estoy muy liada con los estudios y otras actividades.**

**:)**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2 o mueres o eres mi títere

_**LOS RECUERDOS QUE NO SE ESCAPAN**_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_ Vale, bajaremos a esta isla y volveremos cuando hayamos encontrado lo que buscamos. (Nami)

_ Según dice la leyenda, aquí se encuentran dos ríos en los que o purifican o engendran almas malvadas. (Robin)

_ Por lo visto esto esta lleno de demonios y ángeles (Sanji)

_ ¡Nami, idiota, aléjate de allí! (Zorro)

_ ¡Zorro! nooo. Ha caído al rio negro (Chopper)

_ ¿Y si te dijera… que te quedan seis días de vida? (¿?)

_**CAPITULO 2- o mueres, o eres mi títere**_

De nuevo, el rostro de la demonio se le apareció, difuminado con un montón de sentimientos que se hacían casi materiales en un fondo negro…

_ Seis meses, Zorro… piénsatelo…

La gélida voz de la demonio le hizo recobrar el conocimiento.

El espadachín abrió los ojos con brusquedad y se incorporó sin esfuerzo y deprisa. Se golpeó la cabeza con algo duro que ocupaba su techo. Enfocó y pudo divisar que se encontraba en una caja de madera y hierro, pintada de blanco, muy cuidada y nueva. Se sentía en primer lugar, como si no hubiera abierto los ojos desde hacía tiempo, y en segundo, como si lo hubieran metido en una tumba o algo por el estilo.

¿Cómo había ido a parar a ese lúgubre espacio?

Decidió dejar las preguntas para el final: primero tenía que salir de allí. Con la fuerza bruta que lo caracterizaba, el peliverde se ayudó de los brazos para lograr romper la caja, que logró quebrar enseguida de haber hecho impulso con sus robustos brazos y empujar. ¿Para qué dar un puñetazo si podías gastar menos energías de esa manera?

Entre una cosa y la otra, al final, se liberó. La jaula que lo apresaba se extendía cuán largo era, desde sus pies descalzos hasta su cogote. Realmente aquello era una tumba, nunca había estado más seguro de sí mismo.

Con cuidado, pero no por eso despacio, salió de la caja y clavó las plantas de sus pies en el suelo. Estaba helado, pero podía aguantar. Lo que no pudo dominar fue a sí mismo, fue caer en perfecto equilibrio y sentirse mareado. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, tanto que estuvo presto a asir sus espadas para cortársela.

Pero cuando acercó la mano al lugar indicado, se encontró con un simple vacío.

Estupefacto, palpó con las manos en busca de la textura que poseían sus queridas armas, sin éxito.

No había nada allí.

Zorro frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza los dientes, se estaba empezando a cabrear, y la molesta jaqueca no le deja en paz. Demasiado para él.

Trató de recapacitar y evocar el último lugar donde las había dejado. Y entonces sintió como sus recuerdos se le escapaban. Entró en un estado instantáneo en el que la mente se le quedo en blanco, sostenido por el dolor y la ira.

Trató de exteriorizar su expresividad y lo logró, pero le faltaba algo…

Como siempre que llegaba a sus límites, golpeó contra el suelo su espada tratando de rajarlo… pero no tenía la espada, por lo que el impulso realizado le hizo perder le equilibrio.

Estresado, dio una patada al parquet, manifestando toda su agonía de mezclas de emociones.

_En la cubierta del barco…_

La pérdida de Zorro había evaporado la gracia del propio barco de los _Sombrero de paja_. Trataban de mostrarse felices entre ellos… pero para su total alegría, faltaba una de las piezas.

Aquella falta que todavía no se creía cierta.

Pero con naturalidad, se encontraba a Robin leyendo sentada en su hamaca, Ussop, Luffy y Franky pescando o intentándolo por lo menos, Chopper investigando con nuevas recetas médicas, Nami en su camarote dibujando mapas, Brook tocando música, y Sanji cocinado.

Pero todas aquellas actividades habían perdido todo su vigor ante el vacío de una de ellas: ya nadie se pasaba horas y horas durmiendo sin escrúpulos.

Súbitamente, todo se vio interrumpido cuando el barco se volteó hasta casi volcarse frontalmente con el mar. La tripulación se resbalaba, la gran mayoría, con horror y sorpresa, otros (evidentemente, Luffy de cabeza) con emoción y entusiasmo por hacer algo divertido después de tanto tiempo, y otros, simplemente, ni perdían el tiempo en abrir la boca (como Robin, que se dejó llevar hacia el agua junto con sus libros y permaneciendo sentada en su silla).

Los más asustadizos acabaron por agarrarse a donde pudieron.

Desde la proa hasta casi la mitad de la nave cortaba el mar y producía allí donde cubierta y agua chocaban, un sinfín de tormentosas olas.

_De nuevo en una de las salas del barco…_

_ Argggggggggg- aulló Zorro, retorciéndose de dolor, o por lo menos, casi casi. Se le había olvidado que estaba descalzo y había dado una pata al suelo, el pie había acabado rojo. – me cago en….

No terminó el maleficio. De pronto el barco volvió a su estado normal, después de haberse desviado hacia el lugar que había recibido la patada.

_En la cubierta…_

Ussop y Chopper empezaron a implorar quien sabe a quien por su vida, ya desmoronados y muertos de miedo.

.. Cuando ese quien sabe a quien les salvo de la atrocidad…

El barco volvió a erguirse y a navegar paralelo al mar, retornando a la tranquilidad inicial.

La pareja llorica se estamparon contra el palo central del barco y de sus cabezas nació un chichón. Sanji impactó contra la sartén con aceite en el fuego y se quemó toda la cara, Franky no se movió a penas debido a su peso, pero Luffy se lo llevó por delante y acabaron atravesando una de las ventanas, encontrándose con Nami, que se había ocultado bajo la mesa creyendo que el movimiento brusco se trataba de un terremoto, y Nico Robin dejó que sus libros y su silla volvieran a donde estaba antes sin realizar ningún esfuerzo, solo movió un dedo para pasar a la siguiente hoja de su libro.

Y así fue como la normalidad regresó a la tripulación, mientras, en la bodega, un muerto viviente se movía desesperadamente buscando una maldita salida.

Zorro se peleaba con la pared, embistiendo contra ella con una fuerza sobrenatural, pero inferior a la que Zorro, en perfectas condiciones y lleno de viveza, había llegado a adquirir. Ahora, después de sabe cuanto, se sentía después de su despertar mucho más débil e inservible.

Una última acometida hizo estallar el muro de madera y el espadachín salió airoso, pero casi sin fuerzas: había tirado la pared que conectaba con la cubierta y con ella a Ussop y Chopper, que habían permanecido inmovilizados por la pared y aferrados a esta, por lo que, cuando cedió, ellos acabaron sepultados bajo los escombros.

Cuando escarbaron a través del derribo, consiguieron alcanzar la luz y al abrir los ojos, se encontraron a los pies de…

_ ¡¿ZORRROOOOOOOO?- bramaron los dos personajes a la vez, alertando al resto de la población, quienes corrieron para alcanzar el lugar del rencuentro.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Y como siempre, el primero en quebrar el silencio fue el capitán, quien se abalanzó sobre su nakama dado por muerto, riéndose de alegría e incredulidad.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo. Luffy casi llorando de tanto reír aprisionó al espadachín con tanta fuerza que no le dejaba ni respirar.

_ Luffy…- farfulló con un hilillo de voz, pero su capitán no daba de sí así que fue él mismo el que trató de liberarse: agarró con sus débiles manos los brazos tensos del hombre de goma y trató de quitárselo de encima mediante la fuerza.

El otro seguía sin parar de reír. No podía parar, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Ni se molestó en pensar que se comportaba como un crio. Ya nada le importaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su presa ejercía fuerza sobre él, y que casi lo estaba estrangulando, decidió aflojar, pero siguió sentado sobre la hombría de su nakama.

Ussop dejó escapar un alarido nervioso y empezó a correr en círculos, seguido por su fiel Chopper de cuyos ojos afloraban dos saltos de agua.

_¡ UN MUERTO VIVIENTE¡

_ decidme que esto es un sueño…- murmuró Luffy por lo bajo, luego se giró a su tripulación dándole la espalda a Zorro y se hizo oír por encima de los gritos de Ussop y Chopper, que se detuvieron de inmediato- DECIDME QUE ESTO ES UN SUEÑO

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, pero terminaron por asentir. Nadie creía lo que estaba pasando…

_ no… no lo es…

Alguien irrumpió con su voz grave y aceleró corriendo hasta el recién aparecido, esquivando a Luffy e intentando descargar una de sus temibles patadas al peliverde, que aun habiendo predicho los movimientos del sujeto, se sintió demasiado débil como para sortear el ataque directo.

Un destello dio de lleno en su cabeza con un gran estrépito, y Zorro, rendido y sorprendido a la vez, torció el tronco y ladeó bruscamente la cabeza, escupiendo sangre.

Ante las miradas de incertidumbre de todos los allí presentes, Sanji carraspeó y levantó al aludido cogiéndole por el cuello.

Zorro tenía los ojos en blanco, pero no tardó en reaccionar al advertir el tacto y la esencia de su agresor tan cerca de su cara.

Apretó los dientes y le espetó sin escrúpulos:

_ MALDITO IDIOTA CEJUDO ¿DE QUE NARICES VAS? MALDITO CABR…- y siguió con los insultos, tacos y maldiciones durante un rato más que se volvía eterno.

Mientras continuaba la perpetuidad, Sanji curvó una extraña sonrisa. Zorro paró de parlotear cuando el cocinero rompió a reír. El peliverde alzó una ceja y frunció la otra, mostrando una expresión de lo más irracional.

_ ¿Qué te ha dado ahora, cejas?- inquirió con sarcasmo

Él lo ignoró en su totalidad y siguió riendo, segregando agüilla por el lagrimal. Luego, remplazó el lugar de Luffy empujándolo y posó sus temblorosas manos sobre los hombros del espadachín, que le miraba con cara rara.

Los delicados dedos del cocinero se deslizaron por el cuello de su nakama y se detuvieron al llegar a la barbilla, lo que hizo ruborizarse al espadachín, malpensando de las intenciones del rubio.

Le soltó una bofetada que dejó una terrible marca sonrojada en la mejilla del peliverde.

_ Eso por habernos dejado tirados- le explicó el cocinero a medida que se preparaba para darle otra. Sonó la segunda que cayó sobre la otra mejilla, también terminó por estar colorada- eso por haberte hecho el muerto durante un condenado fin de semana y tres días… y esto… - hizo ademán de ofrecerle una tercera torta, pero se arremetió contra su dominado y lo abrazó con ímpetu.- … por haber vuelto.

Zorro se ruborizó un instante de nuevo bajo su recién colorada piel, pero eludió el abrazo. Se despojó de Sanji como pudo, se levantó tambaleándose y le pisó la cara, haciéndole besar el suelo al rubio.

Lo había cabreado de verdad.

Bajo su pisada, el cocinero rio con satisfacción y sorna. Se mofó de él a duras penas y sonrió para sí.

_ veo que no has cambiado nada…- le susurró

Zorro pareció más perdido que nunca, alzó la vista hacia sus compañeros encontrándose con sus caras de ateísmo y optó por preguntar.

_ ¿qué narices ha pasado aquí?

_ te lo contaremos… pero primero- Sanji se sacó de a saber donde la camisa blanca de Zorro, junto con una faja verde a rayas y unos pantalones negros y se los lanzó al pecho de su propietario.-… ponte algo, me da asco verte desnudo, no me parece un rencuentro agradable.

El espadachín no quiso atreverse a mirar abajo, por que, en efecto, se iba paseando en pelota picada por la cubierta sin inmutarse.

…

_ ¿cómo decís? ¿Qué llevo muerto cinco días?

Todos a una asintieron. Se habían recostado como podían en un camarote para explicar lo sucedido a su nakama, mientras una tormenta se desataba en cubierta.

_ sigo sin creerme esta historia tan estúpida- resopló Zorro con recelo.- ¿entonces como es que sigo aquí?

_ ¡eso es lo que nos gustaría saber!- le espetaron todos a la vez

_ a lo mejor soy un muerto viviente… como dice Ussop… - contratacó el susodicho, cargando con las caras de inquisición de sus compañeros al pobre mencionado.

Sanji se le acercó a una peligrosa distancia y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

_ no suena hueco…

_ claro… a los muertos vivientes no les funciona el cerebro…- comprendió Nami, pensativa. No estaba muy instruida en el tema.

_ ni a este tampoco… - se cachondeó Sanji con templanza.

Zorro atajó y le arreó en la nuca con el mango de una de sus espadas que al fin había recuperado.

_ ni tampoco huele a podrido…- aseguró Chopper después de comprobar el olor de su nakama.

Zorro lo apartó cautelosamente. Luffy pareció conmovido por el comentario del reno y lo demostró olisqueándole el pelo a Zorro, este le golpeó con rudeza en la cara, a lo que el receptor respondió con un afectivo abrazo.

_ el caso es… ¿qué es los que viste en ese río? – irrumpió Robin, congelando el alboroto. – nadie ha tenido la suerte de salir de allí ileso... me sorprende que sigas siendo tú.

_ ¿claro, por qué iba a dejar de ser él?- inquirió Sanji con indiferencia, pero al ver a Zorro sombrío, le dio más importancia a las palabras de la mujer.

Nico Robin arqueó su fina silueta para mirar con más fijeza a los ojos del espadachín, que desvió levemente la mirada, incómodo.

_ Zorro ¿qué pasó exactamente?

_ no sé que me quieres decir con eso…- y se dispuso a levantarse

_ Claro que lo sabes…

La mente del peliverde volvió a nublarse y la imagen de la dama demonio se le volvió a aparecer con demasiada claridad, más de la debida y deseada.

Sacudió la cabeza y la hundió en sus brazos mientras su cuerpo sufría espasmos y se convulsionaba.

Le miraron con preocupación.

Como los espasmos no cesaban, decidieron intervenir. Sanji y Luffy lo rodearon y lo sacudieron como intentando sacarlo de sus adentros, sin éxito. Nami adoptó posición de salir corriendo en caso de peligro y los demás eligieron entre imitar a Sanji y Luffy o hacer lo mismo que Nami…

Zorro se retorció como intentando despertar de una pesadilla, pero algo le obligaba a estarse quieto y a relajar la mente para permitir que ese algo se apoderara de ella y lo controlara desde allí. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar los dientes y empezar a sudar como un cerdo. Ya no era la mujer lo que lo atormentaba… sino algo mucho más monstruoso…

Otro demonio…

Algo frío y afilado se clavó a la velocidad del rayo a sus pies. Nico Robin sujetaba la espada que había hendido en el suelo con mirada exigente. Zorro permanecía agazapado, protegido por sus propias extremidades como único escudo.

_ cazador de piratas- lo llamó- mira esto ¡míralo¡

Zorro luchó contra sí mismo y reunió el valor suficiente como para recuperar el control de su cuerpo y poder alzar la vista encontrándose frente a frente con la espada que antes había pertenecido a Kuina.

Y de pronto, le pareció lo más aberrante y grotesco que había visto en su vida. La miró a través de unos ojos llenos de horror y dejó escapar un grito.

_ esta espada es la causante, Zorro, abre los ojos, ábrelos- recitó Robin.

Zorro tembló y exhaló un grito aterrador, que lo dejó sin fuerzas.

Luffy y Sanji, los más cercanos a la escena, lo miraron acongojados, mientras el resto de los allí presentes, se había puesto a gritar despavoridos.

El bullicio calmó cuando Nico Robin abrazó a Zorro como protegiéndolo de algo invisible y trató de calmarlo. Por otro lado, el espadachín, ante el contacto de algún conocido, (aunque fuera frío como una piedra) redujo el número de pulsaciones por minuto hasta alcanzar la naturalidad.

Lo realmente aberrante pareció pasar, y tanto Zorro como Robin, parecían exhaustos. Por fin el espadachín abrió los ojos y se irguió con aspereza y cansancio. La espada de Kuina ya no se alzaba ante él, ya que Robin la había cogido tras apartarse de su cuerpo.

_ creo que ha dejado de llover, voy a salir a tomar un poco el fresco- dijo Robin, poniéndose en marcha con la espada en la mano. No parecía tener intención de devolvérsela al espadachín, pero aprovechó que estaría aturdido para robársela.

_ voy contig…- empezó Nami, pero enseguida se interrumpió a si misma al ver la cara desafiante de Robin, que la dejó petrificada, obligándola a quedarse en el camarote.

Zorro se había quedado de piedra, no comprendía nada, y recordaba lo mismo.

¿Qué le pasaba a Robin?

_ ¡amor mío!- Sanji alzó su mano sosteniendo una rosa que se la ofreció a Nico Robin- si me curáis mi amor por vos lo aceptaré con gratitud.

Robin sonrió pero lo dejó atrás, saliendo a la cubierta y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_ se ha dejado el chubasquero… y seguía lloviendo un poco- comentó Nami sopesando un chubasquero amarillo en su manos.

_ ¿qué… ¿qué ha pasado…?- preguntó Zorro, demasiado perdido.

Nadie se atrevió a contestarle, nadie estaba seguro de lo que había pasado exactamente, y ni querían preocupar a Zorro ni a Robin, que había abandonado la estancia con cara de os mato como soltéis algo. Todos prefirieron callarse y mirar para otro lado o sonriendo despreocupadamente para disimular…

… a excepción del portador de unas manos que se asieron al cuello de Zorro obligándole a caer atrás y a chocar contra el suelo.

_ MALDITO CABEZA MUSGO ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A FINGIR ASÍ ESTAR MALITO? ¿PARA QUÉ? O SI, PARA ATRAER A MI QUERIDÍSIMA ROBIN, O SI, YA LO CREO QUE SÍ… ¡YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO HACERME EL TRAMPOSO! – Sanji le apretujaba con tanta fuerza el cuello que casi lo estrangula, por lo menos, lo suficiente como para robarle el turno de habla a Zorro…

Ante la escena, Luffy sonrió con despreocupación. Había pasado un mal trago con lo sucedido a su nakama, pero valía la pena olvidarlo. De todos modos, era Zorro Ronoa, y hasta la fecha no había sido derrotado por ningún mal respectivo a la Tierra.

Confió en que conseguiría, como algo más, superar esa crisis.

_En la cubierta del barco…_

El frío viento le rozaba la cara y ponía su pelo a volar sin dejarlo escapar. Nico Robin suspiró con alivio. No podía dudarlo: aquella leyenda era cierta, y aunque no sabía mucho de ella, intentaría ayudar a su nakama como fuera.

Estarían expuestos a una auténtica masacre si aquella leyenda cayera sobre el espadachín y su condena se apropiara de él.

Pero por otro lado, no podía alterar a la tripulación así como así, debía de hacerles comprender y despreocuparlos. Si no, si que sería un grave problema.

_Horas más tarde en la popa del barco…_

Sanji aspiró de nuevo de su cigarrillo y exhaló con calma.

A sus pies, Chopper se había quedado dormido mientras pescaba. Los peces habrían huido a aguas más profundas durante la fuerte tormenta y el oleaje por lo que resultaba difícil pescar alguno.

Se acomodó en la repisa ignorando la caña y a su propietario. A esas horas debían de estar todos durmiendo, a excepción de Chopper que se había quedado dormido desde hacía tiempo, antes de anochecer y nadie se había molestado en despertarlo, y por supuesto, él, que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos por voluntad propia. Aunque no le había dado demasiada importancia, lo que le había sucedido horas antes a Zorro le tocaba bastante, y la rudeza con que Robin lo trataba no acontecía nada bueno…

Mientras pensaba, los párpados le pesaban cada vez más, hasta que se quedó con los ojos cerrados y soñando. Algo lo despertó al aferrarse al brazo y sacudirlo con viveza.

El cocinero abrió los ojos con violencia y la desmesurada cara del cyborg le hizo gritar estrepitosamente, sonido que hizo despertar a Chopper y que le hizo despertarse de golpe dando un brinco y mirando para ambos lados con nerviosismo.

_ No deberíais estar aquí… es tarde… iros a la cama- les aconsejó Franky

_ si, creo que tienes razón- afrontó Sanji sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca.

Chopper, aun disgustado por el susto, asintió y corrió a los camarotes, a Sanji le costó algo más, pero terminó por completar el trayecto que había seguido el reno.

Se subió a su "Cama" que estaba enfrente de la de Zorro, lo cual quedaron cara a cara, el uno con los ojos cerrados y roncando ruidosamente y el otro, con sus ojos bien abiertos.

El rostro de Zorro en aquellas circunstancias le daba asco, pero era la cara que tenía cuando dormía, que se le iba a hacer.

Lo que estaba claro era que no se lo imaginaba de otra forma durmiendo, le vino a la mente un flashback de Zorro temblando y gritando de dolor como si algo lo atacara por dentro, tuvo que quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza y se preguntó hasta que punto ver a Zorro de aquella manera, muy distinta a la que demostraba la imagen del autentico espadachín, podía afectarle a él.

Y entonces, como una paradoja, se le formuló la cuestión de cómo sería su vida si Zorro no existiera en ella, como si nunca hubiera conocido al peliverde.

Mientras pensaba, el espadachín abrió uno de sus ojos.

_ haces ruido- se le quejó

Sanji se percató de que en efecto, llevaba rato murmurando inconscientemente. Zorro le hizo una mueca con la cabeza invitándole a girarse, y cuando lo hizo, Sanji se fijó que Ussop y Luffy se removían en sus camas, molestos.

_ te preocupa algo- la frase de Zorro no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación

¿Tanto se dejaba ver?

Sanji le dio la espalda, resignándose a afrontar la realidad.

_ ¿qué te hace pensar que me preocupa un espadachín de musgo?

_ no he dicho que te preocupes por mí- advirtió Zorro

Eso era lo que menos le gustaba: equivocarse delante de su nakama y constante causante de peleas estúpidas. Resopló, dando la conversación por finalizada.

Pero Zorro no tenía intenciones de terminar allí. En medio de la penumbra y sabiendo que el cocinero le escuchaba, susurró:

_ A mí si que me preocupa algo.

Sanji abrió los ojos de golpe ante el comentario, pero siguió sin girarse. Se limitó a quedarse pensativo un rato, hasta que, cuando logró ordenar sus pensamientos, decidió dar cara al espadachín…

… que ya estaba roncando de nuevo…

Sanji en un principio se puso histérico y estuvo a punto de tirarlo de la cama de una de sus patadas, pero se contuvo y se limitó a sonreír para sí.

Si esa era su forma de preocuparse… mal camino llevaría.

Pero ¡qué narices! A lo mejor le debía de hacer lo mismo y olvidarse de desazones y dejar que el tiempo desvele lo misterios que estaban ocurriendo en el barco… sobre la tez de aquel compañero peliverde.

Acabó durmiéndose pensando en qué hacer.

…

En cubierta, Franky se encontraba internado en una lucha a muerte contra el sueño que se estaba apoderando de él. En aquel mar azul tranquilo no había nada que vigilar, y los párpados le pesaban como nunca.

Imploró al cielo que algo le hiciera la vida más interesante, al menos momentáneamente.

Y ocurrió.

Una sombra rauda como el rayo pasó por delante de sus narices y se lanzó al mar sin pensarlo. El chapuzón a penas se oyó, era como si aquel cuerpo hubiera caído sobre tierra…

Se acercó peligrosamente para ver las aguas del mar, pero un estrepito le hizo parar en seco y el barco chocó contra algo que le hizo caer.

…

Oyó un ruido fuerte que conllevó a su despertar, se incorporó de repente, se cayó de la cama, volvió a levantarse bamboleándose y se golpeó contra la ventana cuando el barco viró repentinamente.

Después de un rato, el cocinero consiguió salir a duras penas alcanzando la puerta.

No se había percatado de que al lado de su cama, el espadachín había desparecido.

Derribó la puerta pero se resbalo y calló por la borda. Desde las aguas, divisó como un escalón de tierra florecía hacia la superficie… hasta formar una isla rocosa flotante.

Arriba, Franky corrió la voz de alarma y todos se levantaron corriendo a cubierta, el sueño desapareció de sus ojos cuando una isla muy familiar se alzó ante ellos.

¿Podía ser la isla de los ríos paralelos?

Todos estaban boquiabiertos cuando de pronto Luffy intervino:

_ ¿qué? ¿Mola o no mola?- y se rio

Todos le repusieron con un mohín conjunto y un claro NO.

Luffy les ignoró y alargó sus brazos dispuesto a lanzarse a la isla que evocaba a la que habían asentado anteriormente, pero la llegada desesperada de Franky se lo impidió.

_ Definitivamente el que he visto salir… era Zorro- dijo, un poco confundido y estregándose la sien con un pañuelo sucio- nunca he estado más seguro en toda mi vida…

_ Entonces no sé si deberíamos de fiarnos mucho- replicó Ussop por lo bajo, a la vez que le brotaba una gotita en la nuca.

_ La espada de Kuina no está- avisó Robin, que había aparecido de repente.-

_ eso quiere decir que… - Chopper dejó incompleta la frase por lo que se había imaginado, algo que era evidente.

_ calma, calma… Sanji tampoco está, también ha podido ser que él haya sido la sombra que ha visto Franky…

Cuando el cocinero ascendió por el casco del barco y entró mojado a cubierta, se hicieron ciertas todas las sospechas.

_vale… era Zorro el que se ha ido, ni está ni su espada tampoco…- admitió Nami.

_ ¡pues yo me piro a buscarlo¡- gritó entusiasmado Luffy, mientras corría en círculos, hasta que Robin entró en escena y chocó contra ella, encajando su redonda cabeza entere los blando pechos de la mujer, que ni se inmutó.

_ Zorro…- suspiró- esto no trae nada bueno…- con el suspiro se vio obligada a bajar la cabeza y se encontró a Luffy… sobándole con la mandíbula sus preciados miembros. Se limitó a sonreír.

Sanji corrió hacia el imprudente de Luffy y lo retiró de la mujer que se lo agradeció con la mirada. Ella se arrimó más a la repisa del barco observando detenimiento la isla que había aparecido ante el barco, exactamente la misma a la que habían desembarcado hacía poco, la llamada isla de los de los ríos fronterizos.

A sus espaldas, Luffy estaba recibiendo su castigo por haber osado hacerle semejante guarrería a una santa mujercita como Robin, patrocinado por el propio Sanji. Cuando Robin se giró para aclararles conceptos, el cocinero paró en seco y sonrió con disimulo, ocultando al destartalado cuerpo de Luffy detrás del suyo.

_ escuchadme… yo sé mucho sobre esa isla aunque no lo parezca, pero a pesar de todo, toda mi información está sacada de libros y no dejan de ser leyendas- bajó la cabeza, como indignada- aun así, creo que debería compartir mis sabidurías con vosotros, solo por si acaso… no creo que pueda afrontar esto yo sola, no puedo ayudar a Zorro ni aunque me lo proponga, según las leyendas, nos encontramos en un momento demasiado tardío para librarlo de eso… pero con un poco de ayuda, podemos mantenerlo y no perderlo para siempre…

…

El espadachín había caído a la isla y ahora la recorría corriendo… buscando algo, sediento.

Abandonó la playa para internarse en el espeso desierto, sobrepasándolo y llegando a los escarpados montañosos.

Y allí la encontró, se paró ante ella. La demonio entornó los ojos y le sonrió con sarcasmo.

…

_ ¿qué quieres decir con "eso"? ¿Qué le está pasando a Zorro?- inquirió Sanji, sin aguantarlo más.

La mujer desvió la mirada e inhaló aire fresco. Sus labios vacilaron antes de abrirse por completo.

…

_ sabía que no me defraudarías…- le dijo la demonio, satisfecha. Pero de pronto, miró mejor al espadachín que portaba las tres espadas, una sosteniéndola en la boca, la cual emitía una espesa negrura. Zorro estaba cabizbajo y con su pañuelo negro tapándole el pelo. No dejaba ver sus ojos.

La demonio lo ojeó con recelo puso los ojos en blancos, palideciendo al percatarse de la verdad. En un rápido movimiento, se alejó del espadachín y le gruñó desde las lejanías.

Zorro respondió con otro gruñido fiero y amenazador. La otra frunció el entrecejo y dejó ver sus colmillos al separar sus labios.

El espadachín a la velocidad del relámpago, se le apareció por detrás dejando gustar uno de sus más sencillos ataques con espadas. Ella lo esquivó sin problemas y siguió eludiendo los ataques de su pronto, víctima. No era merecedor de ella si estaba herido, tanto él como su deliciosa alma.

Después de un rato, ella le hizo frente. Realizando curvaturas en círculos con sus brazos e hizo que aparecieran lianas entre los pies de Zorro, cuando hizo ascender brutalmente sus manos, estas escalaron por las piernas del peliverde aunque más lentamente y sin tanta fuerza. Semejante potencial ordenado por los brazos de la demonio se desató ya cuando las cuerdas se aproximaban a la cabeza, aprovechando la fuerza para aprisionarle el cuello, luego, en un brusco movimiento, siguió encerrando de abajo a arriba el cuerpo del espadachín bajo la rudeza de las enredaderas.

Y así, quedó atrapado.

Y así lo dejó, hasta que decidió bastar, ya lo había torturado suficiente, ya casi se atragantaba con su propia asfixia, y aunque no pusiera esa cara de sufrimiento, sino que mantenía la dureza en sus facciones, sabía que en el fondo… allá en el fondo, donde se encontraba el auténtico Zorro, aquello le estaba haciendo excesivo daño. Todo su sufrimiento lo exteriorizaba a gritos que no se esfumaban por la boca del espadachín, hasta que explotó.

Y Zorro volvió a llevar el control de su cuerpo. Su anterior cara se trocó por una más moral e intentó respirar, ahogándose. Estaba sudando de propia agonía, y un poco de temor hacia la muerte, que no tardaría de rozar a no ser que…

La demonio lo liberó de sus garras, y las lianas se retiraron, desapareciendo en la espesura de la arena y rocas.

Zorro cayó de rodillas, apoyándose en los brazos para no perder el equilibrio. Espiró en inspiró las veces que le hizo falta hasta recuperar las pulsaciones y la respiración normal.

Suspiró aliviado, pero conservando un fuerte ardor en la garganta, que le dificultaba la entrada y salida de aire.

Cuando se creyó preparado alzó la vista hacia la demonio, entornó los ojos cuando advirtió sostenida en la mano de ella, la espada de Kuina, y la cual había llevado en la boca antes de haberse dejado atrapar.

_ Pff… ¿cómo te lo tendré que decir…?- le arrimó la espada y se la señaló- esto es peligroso, no juegues con ella.

Zorro se sintió tan avergonzado de como le trataba que se incorporó como pudo para estar a la altura de los ojos de la demonio.

Le arrancó la espada de las manos.

Y entonces notó como una fuerza oscura se le canalizaba desde su arma, usando como puente el mango y la mano de Zorro. Aquel aura extraña le iba recorriendo todo el cuerpo, y el espadachín hubiera jurado, que intentaba penetrarle en él, toda su atención había quedado estancada en aquel extraño humillo, del que no podía apartar los ojos… Vaciló y la respiración entrecortada regresó cuando aquella fuerza se le iba aproximando al cuello, buscando una entrada a su cuerpo…

La demonio le volvió a coger la espada de las manos y le dio una bofetada al espadachín en la mejilla, haciéndole volver en sí.

_ deja de experimentar con tu pobre alma… o me veré obligada a atarte de nuevo

Zorro se estremeció solo con recordar aquella agonía.

_ vale, vale… pero ni se te ocurra tratarme como si fuera tuyo…- le advirtió el espadachín, con voz firme y levantándole un dedo

Ella respondió agarrando la cara del chico entre sus manos y mirándolo con fijeza.

_ Todavía estás a tiempo- le susurró, como ida de nuevo

_ ¿ a qué te refieres…?

_ Dame tu alma…- la demonio aproximó tanto los labios a los del espadachín que hasta que incluso este pudo sentir su fresco aliento próximo a su boca.

Los labios del chico vacilaron dudosos. Bajó más la cabeza para facilitarle la tarea a la demonio, y cuando esta creyó tenerlo ya bajo su total posesión, este le dio un cabezazo en toda la frente, a posta.

Ella se tambaleó e intentó mantenerse en pie, aturdida.

_ ¿pero… que haces?- le rugió al espadachín

_ puede que consigas con eso algo de Sanji pero…- se retiró el pañuelo de la cabeza descubriendo sus cejas fruncidas. – conmigo no va a ser así...

La demonio le gruñó, indignada. No iba a ser tan fácil como esperaba, tenía que probar con otra táctica.

Se le encendió la bombilla.

Alzó la mano hacia donde estaba el barco, a sus espaldas, sin dejar de mirar al espadachín, con cara de odio. Él la miró perplejo, y cuando la mujer cerró la mano lentamente y el barco a lo lejos empezó a temblar, supo lo que pretendía.

Se abalanzó hacia ella, pero la mujer anticipó sus movimientos y lo atrapó con su otra mano libre, dejando una prudente distancia entre ambos.

Zorro quedó paralizado a unos metros de ella, su mano ni siquiera había llegado a tocarlo. La mujer hizo ademán de exprimir más la fuerza invisible que sostenía en su mano. El barco se volteó y se dejaron oír los gritos de estupefacción de sus tripulantes. El espadachín trató de contener su amargo rencor hacia la mujer y se ayudó apretando impetuosamente los dientes.

_ Tus lazos son más fuertes de los que creía

_ ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo, haciéndose oír por encima de los alaridos de sus nakamas a lo lejos.

_ Me entiendes… pero si quieres que pierda tiempo en explicártelo… lo haré… solo te advierto que no estamos en momento de dejarlo pasar tontamente, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene…

_ ¡cállate y dime qué narices está pasando aquí! ¿Por qué me has involucrado a mí en esto? ¿Ni si quiera sé dónde estoy ni quién eres?

Ella se limitó a sonreír.

_ en el fondo me recuerdas…- suspiró

_ Sí, pues será muy hondo porque si es por mí…

_ no estaría aquí si no fuera porque tú me lo has permitido- aclaró la mujer, sorprendiendo más al espadachín.

_ Yo no te he permitido nada…

_ intenta recordarlo… es lo último que de digo… si no…- gesticuló con la mano que sostenía el equilibrio del barco, amenazando y consiguiendo alarmar a Zorro, quien, por el bien de los demás se abstrajo en sus pensamientos, removiendo cada filamento de memoria, buscando y rebuscando, intentando hallar algo oculto en lo más profundo de su mente.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo encontró. Recordaba a la isla… y detalladamente cómo caía al agua y lo que se encontró en aquel río negro. La imagen de una siniestra mujer se le apareció de pronto, junto con todo lo que esta le dijo. Comparó aquel recuerdo físico con el de aquella demonio que se alzaba ante él… y pudo comprobar que coincidían peligrosamente.

Ambos sonrieron, sin saber por qué.

_ mmm… ya veo que han vuelto a florecer tus recuerdos…

_ creo que sí… pero ¿por qué los había olvidado?

_ no los has olvidado… "eso" te ha provocado amnesia… no le conviene que me recuerdes

_ ¿qué? ¿Quién es eso?- inquirió, pero calló de pronto en la cuenta de a qué se refería al recordar la conversación que habían mantenido en el río- ¿ashura?

Ella asintió.

_ Te lo advertí. Te dije que solo te quedaban seis días de vida…

Zorro pareció confundido. ¿Cuántos días le habían dicho sus nakamas que había permanecido inconsciente…? Podrían ser…

El espadachín entornó los ojos y sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de él.

_ hoy es mi último día- comprendió de sopetón

La mujer volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

_ he vuelto a aparecer ante ti porque tenías que tomar una decisión, ¿entiendes ahora a lo que me refería con lo de que tú me lo permites?

_ algo voy cogiendo- vaciló Zorro

_ bien, pues aquí estoy… ¿cuál es tú decisión?

Zorro esbozó una sonrisa intranquila.

_ Lo sabes perfectamente- concluyó

La demonio sonrió con malicia y liberó a ambos, al barco y al espadachín, que ante la falta de presión, flaquearon.

Ella aprovechó el momento para correr hacia él y sujetarlo del brazo, usó la mano que tenía libre para atravesarle el pecho al peliverde, que, al sentir como algo frío se le clavaba como si fuera un puñal afilado, rugió de dolor.

_ se me había olvidado decirte que no era fácil pasarlo- recordó la mujer de pronto, sin inmutarse ante las sacudidas de Zorro de intentar liberarse.

Pero ya era tarde, una vez que había interferido en su alma, ya no había vuelta atrás.

_En el barco…_

Todos oyeron claramente el grito de Zorro, que provenía de la isla. Desviaron la atención de Nico Robin, que había enmudecido. Ya era tarde pensó.

_ vale… ya sabemos que era Zorro al cien por cien- vaciló Nami al reconocer la voz de su nakama. Lo dijo con una voz que reflejaba un profundo pavor.

_ ¿qué… qué…?- tartamudearon Ussop y Chopper, quienes se habían abrazado impetuosos.

Los demás se quedaron quietos y no hablaron, pero el rostro se les endureció, alerta, y mostrando cierto desasosiego.

…

Le ardía todo, pero el epicentro se encontraba localizado en el interior del pecho, donde estaba situado su corazón, que ahora estaba sufriendo por cada uno de sus acelerados latidos. Cada convulsión del músculo provocaba una onda de suplicio que le recorría todo el cuerpo y que le hacía bramar una y otra vez. Una mano fría, de hierro, se apoderó de sus entrañas y como si se abriera y estrechara con la salida y entrada de sangre en el órgano, se apoderó propiamente dicho desde aquel sencillo y vital motor, de todo el resto del ser del espadachín.

_ ¡JODER, PARA!- bramó el espadachín, sin contenerse más. Aun así, de su boca solo partió un gemido ronco.

La demonio permitió que el espadachín deshiciera los lazos que le unían al conocimiento cuando esta extrajo del pecho del chico su brazo, manchado de sangre. Pero la marca de la mano, permanecía ahí… siguiendo controlando el movimiento del corazón del muchacho… y con ello, también su alma.

Se dispuso a agarrar el brazo del yacente que mantenía los ojos abiertos, en blanco, mirando hacia ningún lugar, para subírselo encima y llevárselo lejos de allí, pero se reprimió a hacerlo cuando vio la espada de Kuina al lado del espadachín, emitiendo una débil aura oscura que vibraba llena de defraudación. La agarró y sin dudarlo, la partió en dos haciendo hincapié en su pierna derecha, la cual levantó del suelo y endureció para facilitar la tarea. La suave aureola pareció evaporarse, profiriendo un débil lamento femenino.

El aire se condensó dibujando una silueta demoníaca. Lo que había emergido de la espada al romperse era el alma de Ashura combinada con el alma de una niña que no sobrepasaría de los doce años, de pelo oscuro, al igual que el tono de sus ojos que ahora, influenciados por el halo del demonio, se habían teñido de un tormentoso rojo sangre. Aquellos ojos ansiaban algo… algo que acababa de perder por culpa de la demonio. La miró con resentimiento y la mujer respondió con una socarrona sonrisa.

El alma de Zorro le pertenecía a ella. Su pelea contra Ashura había llegado a su fin. Ahora el otro demonio se debía de ayudar del alma que contenía la espada para cazar a otra persona.

Cogió al inerte cuerpo de su víctima y se la cargó a la espalda. La isla desapareció con ambos todavía en su interior, todo controlado bajo los vigilantes ojos de los nakamas del barco, y de sus expectantes miradas.

Y cuando la isla se fundió del todo con las aguas, desapareciendo de la vista de los sombrero de paja, un resplandor cegó las mentes de todos los allí presentes, a excepción de Sanji, que no percibió absolutamente nada: seguía con sus ojos fijos en el mar, anonadado.

Una poderosa mano fue a posarse sobre su hombro y el cocinero se volvió hacia el cyborg, que le sonreía como si todo fuera normal.

_ bueno… ¿nos vamos ya?- propuso Nami, impasible. La pelirroja se desperezaba como si hubiera acabado de despertar de una larga siesta y alzó la vista al cielo, disfrutando del calorcito que le llegaba del sol. El día se había tornado a estupendo de inmediato.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con la proposición de Nami, y se armó barullo entre ellos, decidiendo a dónde ir a continuación y qué hacer.

Cuando Franky entre risas separó su manaza del hombro de Sanji, este siguió a sus nakamas, desorientado totalmente.

¿Y qué pasaba con Zorro? ¿Acaso pretendían dejarlo atrás?

_ Ei cabezas huecas ¿se puede saber que hacéis?- les gritó, haciendo parar a todos

Sus nakamas le miraron desconcertados. Se hizo un pesado silencio.

_ ¿cuál es el problema… Sanji?- la inseguridad con la que Luffy pronunció aquellas palabras hizo reventar al cocinero

_ PERO VAMOS A POR ZORRO ¿O QUÉ? – les abroncó sin miramientos.

Todos se quedaron mudos y lo tomaron por loco a su cocinero.

_ ¿Zorro? ¿Y ese quién es?- contestaron todos a la vez.

_**Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO **_

…

_**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO…**_

Zorro seguía con los ojos abiertos, pero solo los devolvió a la vida cuando la frescura de la hierba sobre la que estaba tumbado le hizo despertar.

Se irguió confuso y se vio rodeado de verdes prados… los cuales no reconocía.

La demonio lo había dejado solo, y ahora ella estaba poniendo todo en orden. El chico no tardaría en despertarse, y para antes de que se aconteciera aquello, debía de prepararlo todo. Tenía que saldar la petición que le había hecho el espadachín antes de perder todos sus recuerdos.

Ella le había propuesto que él desapareciera de las mentes de todos sus conocidos, incluyendo a sus nakamas, como si nunca hubiera existido en sus vidas.

Pero él había insistido en librar a uno del repentino olvido, para que por lo menos, alguien pudiera seguir recordando al Zorro Ronoa que había existido siempre, y que su influencia y sus sueños en el mundo, no cayeran también en la nada.

Eso satisfacía también a la demonio, ya que aquella honorable acción por parte de su víctima demostraba lo que pretendía demostrarle: los fuertes lazos que lo unían a sus nakamas, y puede que, con el que menos amistad creía tener, podía resultar ser el elegido…

…

**Gracias por leer, espero que no haya fastidiado la historia en este segundo capítulo y que siga siendo de vuestro agrado.**

**Os agradezco los comentarios y consejos, por supuesto, también vuestras quejas.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que tardará un poco, ya que el instituto empieza XD**

**Izarbe **


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 mi elegido es Sanji

**Bueno, pues aki va el tercer capítulo, un pokiko corto, la verdad**

**Que lo disfruteisss**

…

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_Zorro esta muy raro desde que volvimos de esa isla (Robin)

_¿Creéis que le ha pasado algo? (Ussop)

_Realmente el que ha salido del barco era Zorro, nunca he estado mas de acuerdo (Franky)

_Muy bien, semidemonio… sabia que no me defraudarías (demonio)

…

_**CAPITULO 3- mi elegido es Sanji**_

Sanji volvió a aspirar una nueva bocanada de humo, extrayendo de él la nicotina que se aventuró por su garganta, provocándole un leve cosquilleo. Aun así, el cocinero reprimió una sonrisa.

Habían pasado tres días desde la separación de Zorro, al cual, era él el único que lo lograba recordar.

¿por qué solo él…?

Se había quedado atónito ante la reacción inmediata y que superaba de todos los puntos a lo moral de sus compañeros instantes después de que el espadachín se fundiera en el denso océano junto con la isla que había aparecido súbitamente.

Ninguno, absolutamente, recordaba ni un pelo verde del espadachín.

Y eso no era lo más extraño de todo. Bueno, en realidad absolutamente nada estaba siendo normal en aquella situación en la que se encontraban…

El rubio exhaló prolongadamente humo por la boca y la nariz a la vez, que se disipó con la espesa niebla que se ceñía al barco. Apartó con calma el cigarrillo de su alcance y lo lanzó por la borda. Ahora, se sentía como si algo le faltara. Pero esa sensación era normal y se le aparecía continuamente nada más dejar de lado el tabaco.

Suspiró: la nicotina lo tenía en sus redes.

Pero en aquella ocasión era diferente, la falta que se le ataba al corazón no era la del fumar, sino la de un nakama que no había caído en el olvido porque él todavía seguía manteniendo su recuerdo viviendo.

Se volvió a internar en la incertidumbre y la confusión. Enterró su rostro en sus brazos cruzados y cerró los ojos para pensar un poco.

Fuera como fuera, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

Mientras preparaba el cerebro para su funcionamiento, imágenes efímeras y poco claras le venían a la mente, ordenadamente.

Primero llegan a una isla cuya leyenda es la de unos ríos malditos, uno negro y uno blanco, y Robin les advierte de que no se caigan a ninguno de los dos, pero el insensato del marimo va y se tira de cabeza, cuando Franky mete sus brazos en el río y lo conseguimos sacar, lo damos por muerto e íbamos a lanzarlo al mar en una caja celebrando su muerte cuando cinco días después va el idiota y resucita. Y para remover más el tema, se larga una noche a la maldita isla que parecía seguirlos y se hunde en las aguas junto a ella.

Y mientras estaba ahí, el barco estaba sufriendo ataques de una fuerza invisible que según la arqueóloga parecía tener su origen en aquella isla.

La historia termina con que el enorme pedazo de roca y arena de los dos ríos se pierde en las aguas del océano y como por arte de magia, todos pierden la memoria, con lo que respecta a Zorro menos Sanji.

Que eso también era muy extraño: todos se recordaban entre ellos, sus aventuras pasadas… solo que de ellas se había borrado la intervención de Zorro Ronoa.

Y eso no era lo que más le molestaba, lo que no podía aceptar era que Zorro había desaparecido sin pedirle permiso a él.

A su mejor amigo…

Sanji se ruborizó y abrió lo ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. Se alivió de que no estuviera murmurando nada, simplemente eran pensamientos íntimos.

Aun así, el cocinero se mostraba con desasosiego reflejado en su rostro, y sus mejillas seguían teñidas de rojo.

No, él no podía decidir lo que era o dejaban de ser para el peliverde… aquellas palabras… se le habían formulado en su mente sin haberlo pensado antes.

Maldijo de pronto aquella confusión repentina.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente… aquella niebla debía de tener algo que lo confundía.

Alzó la mano inútilmente tratando de captar con sus dedos algo en la espesa niebla que les cegaba la vista al barco y a sus tripulantes.

Y la niebla le trajo la melancolía. Volvía a pensar en Zorro…

Esta vez se tiró del pelo y gruñó con un poseso intentando desprenderse del poderoso recuerdo de su nakama.

Optó por pensar en Nico Robin o en Nami… pero el recuerdo de ambas era demasiado vago contra la fuerza que ejercía el peliverde, el cual ya había encajado una imagen en algún rincón de su mente y de la cual, el cocinero estaba seguro que no iba ser fácil desprenderse de ella.

Sin embargo, el reintentar pensar en Robin, esta vez desviando la atención a sus destacables miembros, hizo que evocara a su última conversación con ella. Cuando aun recordaba a…

Intentó no pronunciar el maldito nombre.

Las palabras de la mujer se reiteraron livianas y claras en su mente como una musiquilla pronunciada con frialdad.

La chica había estado a punto de decirles el porqué de todo…

… de todo lo que estaba sucediéndole a Zorro y a sus nakamas.

Una interrogación de abrió pasó a través de su mente y el cocinero respondió abandonando cubierta y corriendo en busca de Robin, con la mínima chispa de esperanza de que pudiera aprovechar el momento, implorando que no fuera demasiado tarde…

…

Zorro seguía con los ojos abiertos, pero solo los devolvió a la vida cuando la frescura de la hierba sobre la que estaba tumbado le hizo despertar.

Se irguió confuso y se vio rodeado de verdes prados… los cuales no reconocía.

La demonio lo había dejado solo, y ahora ella estaba poniendo todo en orden. El chico no tardaría en despertarse, y para antes de que se aconteciera aquello, debía de prepararlo todo. Tenía que saldar la petición que le había hecho el espadachín antes de perder todos sus recuerdos.

Ella le había propuesto que él desapareciera de las mentes de todos sus conocidos, incluyendo a sus nakamas, como si nunca hubiera existido en sus vidas.

Pero él había insistido en librar a uno del repentino olvido, para que por lo menos, alguien pudiera seguir recordando al Zorro Ronoa que había existido siempre, y que su influencia y sus sueños en el mundo, no cayeran también en la nada.

Eso satisfacía también a la demonio, ya que aquella honorable acción por parte de su víctima demostraba lo que pretendía demostrarle: los fuertes lazos que lo unían a sus nakamas, y puede que, con el que menos amistad creía tener, podía resultar ser el elegido…

…

Sanji abrió con brusquedad la puerta y divisó a ambos lados, enfocó a una mujer delgada y vestida de negro dándole la espalda al fondo de la habitación, entre la multitud de gente rara que ocupaban el aire del camarote. Todos parecían aburridos.

El cocinero no les prestó ninguna atención e ignoró a Nami cuando esta le preguntó el porqué de su intranquilidad. ¡A Nami!

Atravesó en dos zancadas el pequeño cuarto de madera esquivando cualquier interferencia.

Pero en el último momento, tropezó con algo que lo hizo caer dando volteretas al aire y seguidamente al suelo chocándose ruidosamente contra el cristal, que rompió en mil pedazos y tiñó de sangre la habitación.

_ mira lo que has hecho, gilipoyas…- le espetó Nami (la culpable de la caída de Sanji) agarrándolo del cuello de la chaqueta y separando su cara del cristal, miles de piezas se habían adherido a su cara y estaba realmente espantoso.

Entre los lamentos y temblores de dolor por parte del cocinero, Chopper se apresuró a socorrerle, tratando de extraerle delicadamente los cristales que se habían clavado en su cara. Cada despego significaba un alarido ronco del rubio.

_ Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso- siguió metiendo caña la pelirroja, descargándole briosos puñetazos en la cabeza del aludido, mientras Usopp trataba de detenerla con lágrimas en los ojos. Franky los miraba con curiosidad y Brook empezó a soltar comentarios estúpidos típicos de un esqueleto del que ha volado la razón.

En medio del conflicto, no faltaba la risa estrepitosa de Luffy y la indiferencia de Robin, que se había puesto a leer, ajena a la escena.

Aquella triste situación entristeció a Sanji, que dejó de prestar atención a los pinchazos cada vez que se le hacían cada vez que el reno le sacaba un cristal de su cabeza, ni a los puñetazos de Nami que le estaban haciendo papilla el cerebro…

Solo podía pensar que en aquel instante… faltaba una pieza.

Una pieza que ya nadie recordaba, y que siempre había ocupado un importante lugar entre ellos.

El cocinero miró a Luffy, que seguía riendo, conservando la misma vitalidad de siempre.

Como si no pasara nada…

No se podía creer aquello de Luffy, no podía ser cierto que su capitán no echara en falta al primer pilar que lo estaba conduciendo a su sueño…

Poco a poco, recorrió con la vista a todos sus nakamas, que representaban el mismo estado de normalidad.

Y tratando de contenerse, apretó los dientes y dejó que sus párpados envolvieran su ojos visible y adoptó una expresión sombría y melancólica.

Recordó a lo que había venido y ya nada lo iba a detener.

Alcanzó a Robin con paso firme sin inmutación por parte de la mujer y la miró con contundencia mientras pasaba otra hoja de su libro.

Esperó paciente a que el cocinero dijera lo que tenía que decir, o al menos, así lo interpretó Sanji.

El rubio dejó a un lado la delicadeza y cariño con el que trataba a las mujeres trocando a una reacción más ruda y con suficiencia.

Agarró a la muchacha repentinamente del brazo y la obligó a que le dirigiera la mirada.

Se sostuvieron los ojos durante unos intensos segundos, internándose en los emotivos iris del otro hasta que por fin Sanji decidió hablar.

_ ¿qué pasaba con la isla?

La otra lo miró con desconfianza.

_ ¿qué isla?

Sanji sacudió el brazo de la mujer con ímpetu, como si así fuera a reaccionar.

_ Antes de que sucediera aquello… ibas a dirigir unas palabras a la tripulación para advertirnos de lo que podía pasar con aquella isla… ¿acaso también has olvidado lo que estabas apunto de decirnos?

Con cada sílaba que pronunciaba, el tono del cocinero se hacía más fuerte y intranquilo.

La morena se limitó a recapacitar con cara de sufrimiento y luego se despojó casi imperceptiblemente de las manos que sujetaban su brazo tras pronunciar un sutil pero claro NO.

El no que abatió completamente a Sanji.

El cocinero se separó conteniendo la respiración de ella con al vista baja y la mirada perdida en el infinito, incrédulo ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

la mujer lo miraba con fijeza con unos ojos azules llenos de determinación, y el resto de la tripulación, contemplaron al cocinero estupefactos.

Se hizo un pesado silencio, una pronunciada eternidad para el rubio.

Levantó una ultima vez la vista para vislumbrar a sus compañeros entre el ambiente sombrío y oscuro que se había formado a sus alrededor.

Y comprendió la expresividad de sus rostros.

Rostros llenos de incomprensión.

Realmente, ni en sus ojos quedaba el mínimo rastro de la existencia del peliverde espadachín.

Los había abandonado, o al revés.

Simplemente, se había limitado a desaparecer del recuerdo de aquel barco.

Sanji vaciló e hizo ademán de ponerse a andar, completando mediante tambaleos esta ultima acción.

Salió del camarote perseguido por las punzantes miradas clavadas en él de sus compañeros.

Lo tomaban por loco. Eso estaba claro.

Zorro Ronoa se había vuelto un don nadie para la tripulación.

Ya en cubierta, se tropezó con algo, aunque perfectamente sabía que eran la flaqueza de sus piernas las que le había provocado la repentina caída.

Acertó a agarrarse en la repisa del barco, lo que consiguió evitar su caída sosteniendo su frágil cuerpo.

Sufría espasmos provocados por la confusión y no era capaz de vacilar con el rostro.

Miró al infinito. La niebla parecía haberse disipado y por fin dejaba ver el horizonte.

Pero allí, seguía sin haber nada a parte de agua marina.

Ni rastro de su nakama.

Enterró agotado sus manos en el pelo, apoyando los codos sobre el borde de la repisa y ocultó su rostro bajo su mechón de pelo rubio.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, pretendiendo que al abrirlos significara el fin de una terrible pesadilla.

¿Por qué estaba sufriendo tanto si en el fondo lo primero que había deseado siempre era que Zorro desapareciera de su vida para que no le estorbara más?

…

Zorro se incorporó por completo y ya de pie se miró las manos, con la incógnita en su mente.

Se sentía extrañamente ligero… suelto… libre de dolores y tormentos.

Se sentía perfectamente bien.

Volvía a sentirse envuelto de aquel aroma persuasivo frenesí, y esta vez, ya nada lo ataba a la razón.

Le encantaba sentirse tan eufórico, sin preocuparse de pensar.

Ni de saber el por qué ni el cómo de las cosas. Ya ni siquiera le importaba conocer su identidad.

Aspiró del ambiente y percibió como aquella sensación lo llenaba por dentro de su fragancia, devolviéndolo a la vida.

No fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

Mientras él disfrutaba de su estancia en aquel divino lugar, que en ningún momento pareció importarle su situación en el mundo, unos ojos endemoniados lo vigilaban de cerca, sin dejarse ver ante él.

El peliverde no era el único que estaba disfrutando de aquel momento, a través de aquellos ojos, una demonio también parecía complacida.

Sus labios se curvaron esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa.

Pero en lo más profundo de sus ser, seguía sintiendo un resentimiento. Sabía que la felicidad no iba a durarles a ninguno por siempre…

Zorro le había pedido que por favor alguien pudiera recordarlo, y en parte su elección se debía a que quería hacerle la puñeta a ese sujeto, pues para alguien que había dejado de lado su vida por sus sueños, no parecía tener intención de que fuera recordado como persona.

Así que, las palabras salieron decididas cuando llegó el momento de expulsarlas de su boca.

_ La persona que quiero que me recuerde… es SANJI…

La mujer sonrió, esta vez, para sus adentros.

Le interesaba conocer a aquel tal Sanji… si se había merecido ser la elección de su presunta "presa" algo especial debería haber visto esta ultima en él…

¿Qué sería? ¿Realmente sería un inconveniente que podría interferir en sus planes, amenazar a su felicidad?

El cuerpo le tembló inconscientemente de placer al formularse la imagen de un muchacho sin rostro descuartizado, rodeado de sangre fresca…

Uhm… se moría por devorar más almas si era necesario…

**Fin del capitulo 3**

En el siguiente capítulo…

Algo lo estaba persiguiendo, y lo sentía muy cerca de él…

Llevaba mucho rato presenciando aquella aura oscura que trataba de atarse a su cuerpo… o eso era lo que él creía.

Ya se estaba hartando…

Sanji se giró con brusquedad ante un estímulo. Simplemente, para estar alerta.

Estaba dándole a su cuchillo de cortar una finalidad como arma de guerra.

Pero al girarse, advirtió que todo estaba normal. La silenciosa cocina alumbrada por la luz de las lámparas, con las cortinas corridas para que la noche no entrara por la ventana, la mesa con el mantel preparado, la nevera recién abierta por él, los armarios que contenían ingredientes inservibles para la ocasión permanecían cerrados…

Todo parecía estar en calma, pero sin embargo, allí había algo anormal.

El cocinero, muy lentamente y sin provocar ruido alguno, recorrió la cocina con cuchillo en mano y ojos que se deslizaban por todos los rincones más remotos…

Y allí la encontró.

Un bulto envuelto en sábanas del que emanaba vida dormida.

Era una niña, de unos doce años o eso pudo calcular Sanji en el corto tiempo que tuvo para recapacitar, con un pelo liso y para ser de chica, algo corto, que se asemejaba a las tonalidades que llenaban el cielo nocturno: negruzco, con un brillo peculiar de zafiro…

Sus ojos eran del mismo color, pudo comprobar Sanji cuando la criatura abrió los ojos con esfuerzo.

Unos ojos profundos, inhumanos.

Era una niña normal… pero aquellos dos luceros la delataban. Ojos impregnados del alma oscura de un posible demonio…

Ella se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa cansada, pero humana.

_ Hola… me llamo Kuina… ¿y tú?

Algo se removió en el interior de Sanji.

Aquel nombre….

… lo había oído antes.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Se agradecen comentarios de cualquier tipo, malos o buenos. Y los consejos todavía más ^^

Nos vemos en le siguiente capítulo :P


	5. CAPÍTULO 4 yo me voy a buscar a mi nakam

**Bueno… ya voy por el cuatro (dios mio, solo el cuatro ¬¬…) **

**Como siempre espero que os guste y que no esté fastidiando la historia con mis paranoias¡**

**Disfrutadlo y espero consejos y reviews en general¡ ^^**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR… **

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ya no recordáis a Zorro? (Sanji)

_ No ¿y ese quien es? (Luffy)

_ Pero si estaba aquí hace un momento ¿A dónde ha ido? (Sanji)

_ La persona que quiero que me recuerde es… Sanji (Zorro)

_**CAPITULO 4- yo me voy a buscar a mi nakama**_

No se escuchaba ni un alma a aquellas horas de la noche. El cielo salpicado por el resplandeciente fulgor de las estrellas bañaba el todo con un fondo profundamente negro e inalcanzable.

El barco se mecía sobre las olas lánguidas del mar, de un color reflejado del cielo, solo que con más movimiento, relajado y tranquilo.

Todos se encontraban en sus respectivos camarotes y el sueño velaba su noche en aquellos momentos.

Pero una luz permanecía encendida en uno de los cuartos, la única salida a la oscuridad perpetua.

Sanji se estaba terminando de preparar una pequeña bolsa a modo de maleta, donde había metido camisetas limpias, ropa en general, pero sobre todo, todas sus reservas de cajas de cigarros. Tuvo que hacer una brutal fuerza para lograr que encajaran en la bolsa sin sobresalir y para poder cerrarla con coherencia.

Pero la mochila le estaba empezando a tocar las narices. No se dejaba cerrar con sencillez.

Por enésima vez, Sanji intentó aplastar las cajas de cigarros las unas a las otras y correr la cremallera forzándola.

Nada había que hacer.

La mochila se le resistía, y le estaba ganando la partida.

Un último intento antes de perder por completo los nervios…

No había manera. La cremallera se abrió de golpe y las esquinas de las cajas se dejaron descubrir.

El cocinero hizo ademán de arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza y dio patadas al suelo inconscientemente. Le salía humo por las orejas del propio estertor.

Sin poder contenerse, clavó sus ojos en la bolsa con un odio aterrador y le dio una patada que le hizo aterrizar unos metros más allá después de haberse chocado con el techo y haber sacado humo a causa del impacto contra la madera.

Sanji no había logrado desahogarse del todo, por lo que apoyado de paso firme y directo, se aproximó peligrosamente a donde estaba la mochila.

Le dirigió una mirada que evocaba a la determinación y le sonrió con aspereza.

Descargó toda su furia de una patada, dando de lleno en la mochila, que volvió a salir disparada y a repetir el proceso anterior hasta retornar a su puesto a los pies del cocinero.

Pero el hombre había entrado en cólera. Se le habían cruzado demasiadas causas para estarlo:

"Zorro había desaparecido y no podía dejar de pensar en que si estaba mal o bien (aunque le doliera admitirlo, los únicos pensamientos que rodaban por su mente estaban relacionados con el espadachín)"

"ninguno de sus nakamas recordaba al maldito marimo, y solo él estaba agobiado por ese tormento del recuerdo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué le tocaba a él estar sufriendo? Si el espadachín tenía que desaparecer por los motivos que fueran… ¿no podría haber sido sin dejar rastro alguno, ni siquiera en la mente de un manso cocinero?

Aquella segunda causa le hizo recordar de pronto la situación de Zorro… ¿qué le estaría rondando por la cabeza en aquellos momentos? ¿Se estaría riendo de él? ¿Estaría disfrutando del embrollo en el que lo había metido? ¿Lo abría hecho a posta…para fastidiarlo? ¿Acaso era otra manera de meter guerra?

Trato de aferrarse a aquellos ideales, solo para sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo… pero en el fondo, estaba seguro de que por ese camino no iban los tiros…

Cerró los ojos con debilidad y apretó los párpados tratando de perseverar las lágrimas en sus ojos y que no siguieran más allá.

Pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Su fuerza de voluntad estaba rozando suelo y no parecía dar indicios de volver a su sitio. Toda su altivez se había desprendido de él. Y el culpable, de nuevo, el marimo.

¿ACASO ERA MUCHO PEDIR QUE NO LES METIERA EN LÍOS CONSTANTEMENTE?

Si hubiera tenido voz, lo hubiera gritado al cielo, pero sus cuerdas vocales también estaban afectadas por el delirio, entrelazándose entre ellas para hacérsele un nudo en la garganta, que hendía el aire y no lo dejaba sonar.

Solo le quedó mostrar sus lágrimas.

Su única salvación para el alivio.

Y entonces, recordó que temía otra opción…

Embistió de nuevo contra la bolsa de tabaco, centrando todo su dolor y clavándolo sobre ella. Estaba harto de todo. La vida se estaba riendo de él. Odiaba a Zorro. Nami le había enseñado las tetas la otra noche sonámbula y sin embargo eso no le había sanado nada. La vida en sí era una puta mierda, y no se había dejado ver realmente hasta ahora.

¿Qué narices había hecho para que lo torturara así?

Seguía ametrallando con brazos y piernas su blanco transmitiéndole todo su sufrimiento. Ya no le importaba el tabaco, ya nada le importaba. Nada. Ni siquiera las mujeres. Ni siquiera su sueño…

Necesitaba ver a Zorro. Matarlo por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Tanta furia emanaba de sus miembros, y tal era el brío con el que desembocaban en la bolsa rebosante de tabaco y ropa que esta expulsó todo su contenido, provocando una lluvia de tabaco y ropa.

Aun así, Sanji siguió pegándola. No había tenido suficiente.

Cuando despertó de su represivo cólera, advirtió cómo había quedado la habitación. Como un auténtico asco.

Y el caos volvió a emanar en cada fibra de su ser, haciéndole temblar de ida.

Logró articular un grito mientras barría con la pierna (fuerte, no flojo) los restos de tabaco, estampándolos contra la pared y las esquinas, haciéndoles volar por los aires, mientras el seguía gritando, como si eso le despojara de su agonía.

No oyó que la puerta de su camarote se abría y que alguien penetraba por ella, derribando el muro de intimidad que lo separaba del mundo.

Nami se quedó callada mientras observaba con detenimiento el comportamiento del cocinero, que gritaba y daba patadas y puñetazos a la nada como un loco.

Y entonces, el rubio se dirigió a la ventana, sin haberse percatado todavía de la presencia de la chica e hizo ademán de darle un puñetazo al cristal.

La pelirroja profirió un grito de alerta, que probablemente hubiera despertado a toda la tripulación, pero que llegó tarde a los oídos de Sanji.

Un reconocible estruendo retumbó en la sala.

Se hizo el silencio.

De la mano del hombre se derramaba sangre de la que relucían con los primeros rayos del alba los cristales adheridos a ella, dándole el valor de un diamante.

Él se miró la mano derecha, la que había terminado en aquella deprimente situación, contemplándola impasible.

Le gustó la sensación, y se preparó para emplear su otra mano…

Cuando unas manos se asieron a su cuerpo, rodeándolo e inmovilizándolo.

_ ¿eres idiota? ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

El chico se quedó en blanco un momento, ante lo inesperado, pero enseguida replicó:

_CÁLLATE, ESTOY HARTO DE MI VIDA, POR ESO LO HAGO

Las lágrimas de Nami comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos ante la voz ronca y rota de su nakama, de aquella forma de ser tan irreconocible.

Pensó algo rápido mientras Sanji se revolvía entre sus brazos, buscando desesperadamente una salida.

Y halló lo idóneo.

_ ¡ZORRO NO VA A VOLVER POR QUE TÚ HAGAS ESTO!

Sanji se quedó congelado ante aquella reacción, y Nami vio que era el momento oportuno para soltarlo. Se alejó unos pasos de él instintivamente cuando este se volvió para mirarla con fijeza a los ojos. El único visible de Sanji estaba destrozado, delatando un cansancio por aquellas destacables ojeras.

_ ¿lo recuerdas…?

La mirada de Sanji contenía una chispa de esperanza, incluso la pelirroja pareció notar que sonreía de una manera casi imperceptible.

Se sintió todavía peor. Lamentaba no poder complacerle.

_ si me lo describes… puede que sí- dijo, ruborizándose por su ignorancia

El rayo de esperanza que había iluminado el rostro de Sanji se esfumó., y volvió a adoptar aquella expresión fría e impenetrable.

El silencio solo quedó interrumpido por la respiración de ambos y el leve murmullo que producían las olas del mar.

Nami tomó la palabra, si no, estaba segura de que aquella conversación iba a ser en vano.

_ ¿cómo era él?- pronunció con voz queda.

Sanji miraba al suelo, sin verlo. Tenía los ojos muertos, como si la vida los hubiera abandonado.

_ odiaba su forma de ser.

Aquella respuesta no le servía para nada a la navegante.

_ ¿por... qué?- animó con el mismo tono casi inaudible del cocinero

Este cerró los ojos y se separó de ella, como ignorándola. Nami suspiró de alivio cuando el cocinero se acomodó en la cama, bajando la cabeza y ocultando su rostro con el pelo rubio, que resplandecía como el oro bajo la luz reconfortadora del amanecer.

La pelirroja se sentó a su lado, con algo de timidez. Y se sintió terriblemente estúpida.

Aquel no era el espíritu, de ninguno de los dos.

Ella era una mujer dura de roer que nunca se venía abajo y muy pero que muy extrovertida, y ahora estaba allí, sentada al lado del hombre más mujeriego del mundo que debería estar dando santos de alegría ante su presencia…

Y sin embargo, allí estaban.

Rehuyendo de la mirada del otro, ella, agazapada, y el, destrozado por dentro por dentro y por fuera.

Todo era lamentable en aquel momento, y el ambiente hacía aparecer que todo lo demás también lo era.

Nami cogió aire para levantar ánimos. Lo necesitaría si quería hablar con Sanji.

_ bueno… pues cuenta, cuenta…. – incitó, con una voz tentadora notablemente elevada. Se pegó más al rubio y posó sus manos en sus cansados hombros, a modo de masaje.

Si hubiera sido el Sanji se siempre, la sangre le hubiera brotado a chorro de la nariz.

Pero ahora, aquella persona había sido remplazada por una que se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa forzada y a miarla con indiferencia.

Nada, de esa forma tampoco Nami podría mantener la autoestima alta.

Era como si el cocinero le estuviera trasmitiendo sus penas, y a consecuencia, aquel vacío en su corazón.

La chica comprendió de golpe la falta de ese tal Zorro…

Debía de ser alguien muy importante para su cocinero.

_ ¿cómo era él?- reiteró, pero con más energía

Silencio.

_ era una persona odiosa…- dijo, sin cambiar se expresión, como si su respuesta fuera suficiente.

_ ¿y qué más? –alentó la chica- ¿te hacías pajas con él?

Y se rio a carcajadas de su gracia. Pero miró preocupada y con una gotita anime en la nuca cuando vio a Sanji pensativo, como si estuviera replanteando la pregunta…

_ no me digas que tú y él…- Nami se alejó escasos centímetros de su nakam, que seguía meditando

_ podría haber estado bien…- dijo por fin

Nami suspiró de alivio, pero siguió alerta.

_ Bueno, eso son cosas algo muy personales- se ruborizó y esperó a que Sanji preguntara sobre aquellas "cosas personales"

Pero Sanji seguía impasible, con la mirada perdida.

_ ¿me lo describes físicamente…?

_mmmm… estaba muy bueno y era muy atractivo

La tez de Nami adoptó una tonalidad azulada. Aquello ya resultaba preocupante… ¿Qué más se podría descubrir de Sanji? No podía ser que él…

El cocinero advirtió las sospechas de la pelirroja y la sonrió con viveza, la primera vez en todo el rato.

_ eso si hubiera sido una chica, hombre…

No la dejó del todo convencida, pero Nami se aferró a su sonrisa. Ahora el cocinero estaba un poquito más feliz.

Se sintió orgullosa de su trabajo.

Iba a preguntar cuando la risotada de Sanji la interrumpió.

_ ¿qué…? ¿qué es tan gracioso…?

El chico la ignoró y siguió riendo.

Luego la miró para decirle.

_ tenía una brócoli en la cabeza y siempre vestía con la misma ropa: una camiseta blanca que por mucho que se rompiera cuando le cortaban al día siguiente la volvía a llevar sin ningún estropicio impreso en ella, pantalones y botas verdes que solo se quitaba para cortarse los pies y helárselos de frío en la nieve, una fala verde a juego con el pelo – recalcó su risa especialmente en ese punto-, mientras enumeraba con los dedos- se ponía un pañuelo negro en la cabeza cuando tenía peleas serias para no hacerles sentir vergüenza ajena a sus contrincantes por el terror de su pelo, entrenaba todo el día y cuando no, se quedaba dormido. Por cierto, ronca como un oso hibernando. Y… - se descojonó de pronto- le pones la meta 500m en línea recta y se no sabe llegar… su sentido de la orientación es pésimo

Y sin aguantarlo más, se desahogó a risas, temblando de la propia felicidad, bajo la desesperación de Nami, que lo miraba con una cara que expresaba todo lo que pensaba de su nakama.

Por lo menos, había conseguido que se riera.

_ debía de ser muy gracioso…- fingió que se reía, pero no fue capaz.

Sanji cogió aire para soltarlo en palabras.

_ y estaba enamorado de ti, aunque eso no creo que quiera admitirlo…

Nami se ruborizó de pronto. Y Sanji volvió a deprimirse.

Dejó de reír de golpe para dejar paso a la misma mirada melancólica del principio.

No. No era digno de hablar así de los sentimientos de Zorro. Porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de ellos, y además, aunque no lo pareciera, el espadachín no podía prescindir de ellos.

Y por otra parte, lo que acababa de soltar tan a la ligera no podía ser verdad, ya que si Zorro hubiera querido a Nami… ¿por qué tenía que ser él el único que lo recordaba…?

Sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loco… su mente no procesaba correctamente la información.

Se carraspeó bajo su mirada ausente.

Ja. Como si hubiera sido cuestión de elegir a quien quieres que te recuerde…

Pero era precisamente eso…

_Muy lejos de allí, en un lugar desconocido y que no aparecía en el mapa_

Zorro estaba perdido en aquel campo verde fresco, solo que inconscientemente, no lo sabía. Adoraba estarlo, toda su atención estaba presente en aquel lugar, y no era capaz de formulársele en la mente otra incógnita que no fuera aquel campo. Tampoco parecía interesado en saber su identidad, ni dónde y cómo había acabado en aquel lugar.

El peliverde siguió caminando sin prisa, disfrutando de sus pisadas obre la hierba en movimiento a causa del sutil viento.

Divisó en el horizonte un árbol, lo suficientemente grande como para darle sombra.

No tardó en alcanzarlo, y con lentitud, se posó sobre la hierba y se respaldó en el tronco grumoso del árbol. Alzó la vista al cielo, contemplando como las ramas y las hojas interferían y no dejaban pasar por completo la luz del sol.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo y absolutamente perfecto.

Era como estar en un sueño…

Y aquella palabra, pensada en su mente, le trajo recuerdos.

Su sueño… había tenido uno.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago actuando como un remordimiento.

Estaba rozando de nuevo la razón. Estaba volviendo en sí.

Trató de rebuscar entre aquellos recuerdos, sin tratar de perder el hilo. Lo que resultaba tremendamente complicado, ya que una parte de él quería descubrir lo oculto en los rincones de aquella memoria descansada, pero la mayor parte, prefería dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad y el éxtasis. No quería que eso terminara, tenía miedo de salir y encontrarse con algo peor. Pero la curiosidad acabó por poderle.

Fue deletreando sílaba por sílaba mentalmente lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Su sueño… sueño… su sueño era… ser… el… el… mej…mejor… es… espada…chín…de…del…

Unas frías manos le taparon la frente, haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos, perder le hilo y alejándolo del descubrimiento.

Genial, ahora si que iba a ser difícil volver hasta adonde había llegado.

Maldijo al propietario de aquellas manos, que le estaban enfriando la cara.

Y entonces algo aprisionó su corazón, estremeciendo todas las fibras de su ser, transportando ondas de dolor hasta los rincones más ocultos de su cuerpo…

Se convulsionó y trató de gritar…

Pero no fue capaz, porque se le había olvidado…

Unas risitas se clavaron en sus oídos como puñales, provocándole más dolor.

_ veo que eres como un cachorrito recién nacido…

Aquella voz le evocaba a algo… pero ya no era capaz de pensar, el hilo de la razón se podía dar por perdido…

Las manos heladas se liberaron de su frente y Zorro aprovechó para girarse a mirar a la culpable.

Era una mujer vestida con ropas provocativas, y que le rememoraba a alguien visto anteriormente…

Ella sonrió con sarcasmo.

_ ¿quién soy?- dijo divertida, acompañando la pregunta de un gesto de brazos que la hacía destacar sobre todo lo demás, como haciendo hincapié de que la respuesta estaba en ella…

Zorro trató de pensar, pero era ya extremadamente complicado, tirando a lo imposible.

Y encima, aquella fuerza invisible que encerraba su corazón volvió a apretarlo, haciendo que el dolor fuera superado por mucho más que el suplicio. En aquel momento, no necesitaba nada para poder dejar expulsar un alarido sofocado por su garganta, que salió ronco, como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante miles de años.

Cuando el dolor cesó, el peliverde cayó de rodillas a los pies de la mujer. Mientras sufría espasmos. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y el sostuvo la mirada, captando toda la atención del aludido en aquellos dos universos inalcanzables.

Ella sonrió, pero sus ojos lo miraban impasibles.

El chico pudo descifrar enigmas en ellos, miles de tormentas se teñían en la profundidad de sus pupilas, haciéndole sufrir todavía más, consiguiendo confundirlo.

Zorro se retorció de dolor ante la mirada impenetrable de aquellos ojos negros.

La mujer aprovechó que el espadachín estaba centrado en intentar detener el avance de su dolor para levantarse.

_ sin memoria… sin identidad… sin saber cómo se hacen las cosas…- dijo, retornando a la última frase que había salido de su boca para completarla.- un auténtico nadie.

Desde arriba, le dio una patada al espadachín en la cara. No se quejó, pues el dolor no era comparable al que minutos antes acababa de presentir, pero notó una extraña sensación en su boca.

La mujer se volvió a inclinar a su lado, mirándolo con ternura, como una madre mira a su hijo.

_ Eso se llama, saborear, aprendes rápido, chico.

El espadachín la miró con ojos inquisitivos y trató de descifrar el "sabor" desconcertante que ocupaba su boca.

_ Sangre… TU sangre- le ayudó la otra, con una media sonrisa.

Y sin dejar que el espadachín le diera más vueltas a la cabeza, ella posó su lengua sobre sus labios, lamiendo el líquido rojo que se derramaba de su boca.

Se separó un momento para exprimir aquel sabor tan delicioso y tembló de placer. Clavó sus dos pupilas negras en las de Zorro, como exigiendo más.

El otro, sin saber qué hacer, dejó que la extraña metiera la lengua en su boca y que relamiera todo su paladar, llevándose consigo todo rastro de sangre.

Cuando hubo terminado, la mujer se apartó de él para disfrutar del efímero momento.

El muchacho interpretó su actuación como que "la sangre es el alimento", precisamente lo que la mujer quería.

_ ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó la mujer, mirándolo con fijeza y cambiando de tema: a ella la sangre le producía un ansia de la que era muy complicado escapar, y hablar de otra cosa ayudaba a conseguirlo.

El chico la miró con estupor, luego miró a su alrededor con la incógnita en sus ojos y cuando se percató de que no había nadie más al alcance de su vista, volvió a mirar a la mujer.

_ ¿yo?- se señaló por si acaso

Ella esbozó una agradable sonrisa y lo señaló como aclaración.

_ Sí, tú

El peliverde bajó la cabeza, incómodo e inseguro a la vez. Una seña relevante para la mujer.

_ ¿no lo recuerdas?- inquirió fingiendo pena

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras la mujer, satisfecha, pensaba un nombre apropiado para él. Alguno que no le hiciera recordar más de lo debido, que lo alejara lo más que fuera posible de su antigua vida.

Ella iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando se le encendió la bombilla al espadachín y la interrumpió en seco.

_ ¡Empezaba por Z!

La mujer resopló. El nombre Evil, que iba a se perfecto para él, ya no le era de utilidad. Y por si fuera poco, estaba empezando a recordar.

Perfectamente podría volver a aplastarle el corazón para desviar su atención de sus recuerdos, como había hecho antes, cuando había intentado rememorar su sueño.

Eludió enseguida la idea, pues tampoco quería estar constantemente torturándolo, por muy demonio que ella fuera.

_ creo que te llamaré Zacarías- le informó acompañándose de una sonrisa con sorna.

El chico hizo un mohín. No le agradaba en absoluto la idea de llamarse así.

_ creo que Zo… Zor…sí, que empiece por esa sílaba será lo mejor- opinó

_ no sé… creo que no es buena idea…

Pero Zorro no le estaba prestando atención alguna, se había quedado meditando sobre cuál sería su nombre…

_ llámate Evil- le sugirió la demonio

_ No- espetó el otro, sin dudarlo, lo que provocó la ira de la mujer

_ ¿po… por qué no?

_ porque es mi nombre y yo lo decido.- le dijo con firmeza.

La mujer se adelantó un paso para imponer más.

_ Para tu información, son los padres los que ponen los nombres a sus hijos

Zorro le siguió la corriente e imitó su movimiento.

_ yo no soy tu hijo

_ pero tú me tienes que obedecer- gritó la mujer, haciéndose oír por encima del viento, que empezaba a rugir con furia y que le despeinaba el pelo

Zorro le sacó la lengua.

_ no pienso hacerlo

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y tembló de cólera. Aquel insensato se la estaba buscando.

La última vez, para convencerlo le había amenazado con hacerle daño a sus nakamas, pero ahora ellos no existían para él. Habían desaparecido de su memoria tras haber hecho el trato.

Zorro ya no tendría que preocuparse más de Ashura ya que el alma del demonio se había separado del cuerpo del espadachín cuando ella había tomado su alma.

Pero aunque había revivido como una nueva persona, seguía conservando esa cabezonería que le caracterizaba…

E iba a hacerle entender que las cosas no podían ir así aunque tuviera que hacer uso de la fuerza.

Dirigió al espadachín cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos una sonrisa siniestra que hizo que el chico diera un respingo y sintiera la furia.

_ mira, esto va a sí… - se miró las uñas con indiferencia mientras hablaba- tú eres mío, me perteneces, porque me debes una… deberías estar agradecido, te he salvado la vida

El otro le dio la espalda y observó sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo.

_ no te sigo…

_ Como la última vez…- suspiró la mujer, dejando todavía más desconcertado al peliverde.

Alzó la mano extendida, mostrándosela al espadachín, que la miró con cara impasible y sin mucho entusiasmo.

Se hizo el silencio y la emoción se congeló en aquel momento.

_ ¿piensas hacer algo… o es que estás imitando a la estatua de la libertad?- masculló el chico.

La otra se convulsionó por la desesperación y el enfado.

_ no quiero hacerlo… y tú tampoco…- le advirtió

El chico se encogió de hombros.

_ haz lo que tengas que hacer

La chica le sonrió, y Zorro le devolvió esa áspera expresión.

Entonces, ella cerró lentamente la mano.

Y a su vez, el peliverde experimentó dentro de sí aquel cierre lento y duradero, que empezaba a rozar el dolor.

Aquella misma mano se estaba aferrando a su corazón, deteniendo sus latidos, parando la circulación de la sangre…

Y entonces, Zorro experimentó de nuevo el dolor. Uno muy fuerte y real, cuya procedencia era incierta.

La mujer lo miró sin inmutarse mientras el espadachín trataba de mantener el equilibrio y sufría espasmos continuos y cansados.

Las piernas le flaquearon y sus rodillas tocaron suelo. Zorro se rodeó el cuerpo con sus propios brazos, intentando detener los temblores que le estaban consumiendo las fuerzas y la consciencia, muy lentamente, muy dolorosamente.

Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico suplicio. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba y se retorcía tratando de reprimir el impulso de gritar, que era lo único que ocupaba su mente en aquellos instantes.

Y la mano seguía cerrándose sobre su corazón, que ya solo era capaz de vibrar forzadamente, tratando de sobrevivir, inútilmente.

Zorro apretó los sientes y apoyó la cabeza en el suelo, pudiendo ver sus piernas cuando abrí los ojos como platos, con cada intento fallido de latir de su desesperado corazón.

Empezó a escupir saliva y luego sangre, mucha cantidad de ella se quedaba atrapada en su boca al estar al revés. Intentaba expulsarla para no ahogarse, pero también necesitaba respirar por la boca de forma entrecortada para no perder el hilo que lo ataba a la vida, así que se vio perdido.

Saliva, sangre, aire, todo se hacía un revoltijo en su garganta que le impedía seguir viviendo, que pedía a gritos su muerte.

La mujer lo contemplaba eludiendo la muerte, pretendiendo salvarse. Y le pareció que era suficiente.

Abrió la mano y la bajo hasta colocarla al lado de su regazo.

Y Zorro sintió como la presión que lo estaba matando cedía, lentamente, y como su corazón volvía a latir sin problemas. La respiración volvió a su velocidad normal, muy despacito.

Y el dolor lo abandonaba, perdonándole la vida…

Se quedó un rato como estaba, agazapado, de rodillas y con la cabeza a modo de un tercer pie de apoyo.

Seguidamente, se liberó a sí mismo de sus brazos y los empleó para apoyarse en ellos y así poder levantar la cabeza.

Vomitó todo el contenido que se había quedado atragantado en su garganta. Y tosió para ayudar a liberarlo.

Luego, reunió la valentía suficiente para alzar la vista a la demonio, dubitativo.

Ella lo miraba sin expresividad en sus dos vacíos ojos negros, del que repentinamente emanaba un fulgor bermejo.

La mujer, con la agilidad y la precisión de un lince, acercó su mentón al vómito de sangre. Inhaló su aroma y lentamente, dejó ver como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa socarrona.

Lamió aquel mejunje como si fuera un manjar, haciendo que le temblara cada fibra de sus sed con cada trago.

Zorro se apartó instintivamente y observó, incrédulo ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Con cada lengüetazo que la demonio daba a esa guarrería, con más repulsión la contemplaba el indefenso peliverde.

La otra volvió a estremecerse de placer y a Zorro le dieron arcadas. Aseguró que hubiera vuelto a echar la pota de no ser que se puso la mano para contenerse en la boca.

Vaya repugnancia… Y para ella, era lo más delicioso que había probado jamás…

Por fin terminó de limpiar la hierba, y de su boca dejó escapar un mediocre eructo de satisfacción, el cual volvió a remover las tripas a Zorro que tuvo que aguantar la respiración para no volver a expulsarlo.

Ella le sonrió con franqueza, extrañamente feliz.

_ me llamo Irma

El peliverde se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos lentamente, intuitivo.

Y finalmente, se dejó caer, abatido.

…

_ olvídalo, no pienso dejar que vayas a buscar a alguien que ni siquiera es cierto que existe…- vociferó Nami cuando comprendió las intenciones del cocinero.

Este se había levantado y con la mirada ausente, se dirigía hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse.

Pero las palabras temerosas de su nakama le hicieron parar en seco y resoplar.

La miró un instante, exigiendo una explicación a aquella palabrería. Pero como toda respuesta, la chica torció el gesto y desvió la mirada con suficiencia.

Sanji suspiró, cansado de dar explicaciones constantemente.

_ mira, yo lo he intentado, de verdad… he querido creer que me comprenderías y que Zorro renacería en ti… pero toda esta conversación ha llegado a su fin sin haber cumplido ningún fin. Perdóname, sé que para vosotros es cómo estar loco… pero yo se lo que he vivido, y no soy capad de tolerar que Zorro ya no esté entre la mente de ninguno de nosotros…

Se hizo una pausa en el ambiente y Nami lo miró con resignación y pronunció con voz queda:

_ ¿y por qué…? ¿Por qué quieres que vuelva… si según me has contado lo odiabas…?

El rubio apretó los dientes y cortó el contacto visual con la navegante, inconsciente de que aquella pregunta le estaría atormentando el resto de su viaje… inseguro de que solo hallaría la respuesta cuando quedara zanjado el asunto…

Sin embargo, reunió el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse a aquella incógnita.

Se volvió y la sonrió, volviendo a ser Sanji, el Sanji de siempre.

_ Porque simplemente lucho por mis recuerdos…

La cara de Nami mostró una expresión de sorpresa.

Sus labios vacilaron antes de seguir hablando, había bajado la cabeza… pero cuando la volvió a subir con el fin de decir lo que pensaba…

… el cocinero ya no estaba.

La chica se limitó a mirar con pena el último lugar que había sido ocupado por la fragancia de Sanji.

_Preparándose en la cocina…_

Dejó caer la mochila sobre la mesa y se dedicó a abrir la nevera. Le entraron ganas de golpearse con la puerta, pero no era tan estúpido…

Pero se sentía realmente mal.

No podía creer lo que había hecho… había tratado de complacer a Nami despreocupándola con una franca sonrisa… y momentáneamente, se había sentido bien, como libre de dolores…

Pero solo había conseguido sentirse mucho peor después.

No podía creerse que había actuado como si nada hubiera pasado… como si Zorro no existiera tampoco en su memoria…

Como se sentían los demás.

No podía...

Simplemente, se sentía terriblemente desdichado, injusto.

Había tratado de librarse del recuerdo, del suplicio de tener que afrontar todo aquello solo…

Desearía dejar pasar todo, seguir su vida y tratar de no rememorar absolutamente…

Pero simplemente, no podía. No quería.

Zorro era Zorro, y todas aquellas aventuras vividas junto a él, seguían allí, guardadas como un tesoro.

Un sinfín de imágenes se cruzaron entre ellas en su mente, fragmentos congelados desde que lo conoció, todos los enemigos derrotados, conociendo a nuevos nakamas, momentos malos, tristes, buenos. Pero todos, indudablemente divertidos.

El espadachín había conseguido dar a su vida un poco más de luz, Luffy y los demás también…pero…

Se planteó la idea de que el que faltara no fuera Zorro, sino cualquier otro compañero…

Sacudió la cabeza: demasiada confusión. Decidió reducir aquellas ideas a un:

"no sería lo mismo"

Enterró su cara en los brazos y descansó un momento. Estaba agotado, harto…

De todo, absolutamente todo.

Y lo que más le dolía era admitir que Zorro se había convertido en alguien demasiado especial en su vida.

No, su vida giraba en torno a él.

Pero aquello era una gilipoyez…

Dejó que la confusión lo devorara poco a poco… y entonces explotó.

Se tiró de los pelos, gritaba, se mordía el labio inferior…

Sintió un regusto a sangre en su paladar, pero no le prestó atención.

Ni le importaba lo que pensaran de si estaba cuerdo o no, o de si se mofaban de él por aquel sentimiento que estaba experimentando y que se estaba volviendo necesario para su existencia…

Ya ni su salud le importaba.

Solo…

Solo quería ver a Zorro…

Comprobar que estuviera bien…

Abrió bruscamente los ojos y miró por el rabilo del ojos la densidad de la oscuridad tras de sí en la cocina.

Una irreconocible cocina, que había perdido la viveza.

Algo lo estaba persiguiendo, y lo sentía muy cerca de él…

Llevaba mucho rato presenciando aquella aura oscura que trataba de atarse a su cuerpo… o eso era lo que él creía.

Ya se estaba hartando…

Sanji se giró con brusquedad ante un estímulo. Simplemente, para estar alerta.

Estaba dándole a su cuchillo de cortar una finalidad como arma de guerra.

Pero al girarse, advirtió que todo estaba normal. La silenciosa cocina alumbrada por la luz de las lámparas, con las cortinas corridas para que la noche no entrara por la ventana, la mesa con el mantel preparado, la nevera recién abierta por él, los armarios que contenían ingredientes inservibles para la ocasión permanecían cerrados…

Todo parecía estar en calma, pero sin embargo, allí había algo anormal.

El cocinero, muy lentamente y sin provocar ruido alguno, recorrió la cocina con cuchillo en mano y ojos que se deslizaban por todos los rincones más remotos…

Y allí la encontró.

Un bulto envuelto en sábanas del que emanaba vida dormida.

Era una niña, de unos doce años o eso pudo calcular Sanji en el corto tiempo que tuvo para recapacitar, con un pelo liso y para ser de chica, algo corto, que se asemejaba a las tonalidades que llenaban el cielo nocturno: negruzco, con un brillo peculiar de zafiro…

Sus ojos eran del mismo color, pudo comprobar Sanji cuando la criatura abrió los ojos con esfuerzo.

Unos ojos profundos, inhumanos.

Era una niña normal… pero aquellos dos luceros la delataban. Ojos impregnados del alma oscura de un posible demonio…

Ella se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa cansada, pero humana.

_ Hola… me llamo Kuina… ¿y tú?

Algo se removió en el interior de Sanji.

Aquel nombre….

… lo había oído antes.

Mientras se retorcía la mente tratando de recordar, la chica hizo ademán de levantarse. Hizo impulso y cuando se fue a levantar, el peso de las sábanas que rodeaban su cuerpo se lo impidió.

Miró a Sanji con suspicacia.

_ ¿me ayudas?

Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y el cocinero buscó con la mirada que reflejaba perplejidad al propietario de aquella voz.

La chica recibió su encuentro con un mohín.

Sanji no dudó en levantarla y retirarle las gruesas telas que envolvían su cuerpo, rápidamente y sin mucho cuidado.

Cuando la niña quedó de pie, ambos intercambiaron miradas.

_ Sanji- dijo el rubio como toda respuesta, tendiéndole la mano a la menor.

La chica se bastó con sonreír.

_ oye… tengo un poco de prisa…- dijo el cocinero tras un largo período de silencio el cual había aprovechado para estrujarse los sesos buscando el nombre Kuina entre ellos.

La chica hizo una mueca.

_ ¿a dónde vas?- quiso saber

Sanji dudó un momento. Y por primera vez desde su conversación con Nami, se percataba de que no tenía a donde ir…

Seguían estando en medio del mar y aquella isla parecía haberse perdido bajo sus aguas…

Su situación no favorecía al inicio de su búsqueda.

Se quedó ensimismado y Kuina lo sacudió desde abajo.

_eh, no te duermas…

_ no me estoy durmiendo- replicó el otro- simplemente medito cuál va a ser mi siguiente paso…

_ ¿paso? ¿Para qué?

Sanji resopló.

_ tengo que ir a buscar a un amigo… - vaciló antes de decir, rudo- perdido…

La chica se mostró dubitativa unos instantes.

_ ¿quién es ese amigo…?

Sanji cerró los ojos sutilmente y juntó los labios, sin intenciones de soltar palabra.

_ vamos- la chica se cruzó de brazos y sonrió- a mí me lo puedes contar, confía en mí

_ Sinceramente, el hecho de que nos acabamos de conocer debe de influir en fiarme de ti o no…

La chica hizo un mohín y se volvió a sentar en el suelo de piernas y brazos cruzados, refunfuñando.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Hasta que Sanji no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo.

_ está bien…- decía mientras se peinaba con la mano airado- ¿has oído hablar de Zorro Ronoa…? Pues a ese busco…

Quiso continuar, pero a su receptor se le había congelado la circulación y había abierto los ojos cuales platos sobre una tez realmente pálida.

_ ¿qué…? No me digas que…

La chica sufría temblores, pero su expresión facial seguía sin cambiar.

Consiguió alzar la vista, temblorosa, para asentir lentamente, con aquellos vacíos ojos clavados en el cocinero.

_ ¿?¿CONOCES A ZORRO?¿?

Y entonces, Sanji encontró el enlace que vinculaba el recuerdo de Kuina a su memoria…

¡Kuina era la amiga del espadachín en el pasado!

¡No¡ ¿qué hacía ella aquí? ¡Se supone que estaba muerta!

Sanji cayó de rodillas, confundido.

La oscuridad seguía poblando en su totalidad la cocina, y su siniestro silencio solo era quebrado por la respiración entrecortada de ambos: un rubio de rodillas, acabado, frente a frente a una morena pálida que técnicamente tendría que estar en el cielo o en el infierno…

Un ambiente inmoral impregnaba la situación.

A Sanji le entraron ganas de salir corriendo… huir de allí, probablemente, el mismo temor que tenía él estaba envolviendo la cordura de la pequeña…

Respiró hondo un par de veces y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se puso en pie, se cargó la mochila que por fin había logrado rellenar de alimentos en conservas y avisó:

_ Yo me voy a buscar a mi nakama… ¿quieres venirte?- la incitó con despreocupación a la chica, que seguía tirada en el suelo.

La morena recobró su color de nuevo, y con cautela, asintió, muy pero que muy lentamente.

Al cocinero solo se le pudo ocurrir dedicarle otra de sus sonrisas.

…

Iban recorriendo las habitaciones de puntillas, esquivando posibles movimientos insospechados, rezando que ninguno de sus nakamas se percataran de su falta.

Antes de irse, el cocinero había dejado una nota en la mesa de la cocina (¿dónde si no?) donde explicaba muy claramente el porqué de su partida, dando a entender que el motivo era la búsqueda de ese tal Zorro el espadachín…

Y seguidamente, se ayudó de la pequeña Kuina y se las apañó para desviar el rumbo del barco, buscando con impaciencia la primera mota de arena que se divisara en el horizonte. La morena le iba dando señales que interpretaba directamente del mapa que había cogido prestado de la mesa de trabajo de Nami, a la cual tenían un miedo irrefrenable de encontrase.

Tras zarpar y tocar suelo en una isla de tamaño normal y de la que florecían pequeñas casas blancas de tejados chillonamente azules, Sanji y Kuina se habían aventurado a buscar al nakama perdido.

Estaba casi amaneciendo cuando ambos habían abandonado el barco y antes de internarse en el bosque tropical que conducía por uno de sus miles de liosos caminos al pueblo, Sanji se había dado la vuelta una última vez para dar la cara al alma de merry, y le prometió a sus vistas, que no volvería al barco sin Zorro Ronoa, tanto si lo conseguía con o sin ayuda, tanto si lo devolvía a su hogar sano y salvo…

… o muerto.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

_**En el próximo capítulo…**_

Habían amanecido atados por los cabos al pequeño puerto de una isla de casas blancas con tejados azules, pero para llegar al pueblo debían de atravesar un frondoso bosque tropical.

Y Luffy, como capitán que era y que nunca se equivocaba, estaba seguro de que Sanji había sido el que había aparcado el barco en aquel lugar, y si querían irse primero debían de ir a buscarlo.

…

_Ya en el pueblo…_

Ussop perseguía con resignación a su capitán, que no dejaba de dar brincos por las calles del pueblo, que deslumbraban con la fuerza del sol y que cegaban al pobre narizotas.

Su cuerpo estaba sudando a mares y de vez en cuando tenía que pararse a descansar sobre sus rodillas, y cada vez que esto hacía, la energía inagotable de su capitán le resplandecía cada vez más y más lejos, alejándolo por una interminable ventaja.

Ussop resopló y agradeció que Luffy se parara en seco de repente, posiblemente para esperarlo…

Tener un capitán hiperactivo podía ser agotador, pero mientras no dejara atrás a sus nakamas, que hiciera lo posible para que siguieran su ritmo... resultaba realmente conmovedor.

A Ussop se le estaban saltando las lágrimas cuando se percató de golpe de que las razones por la brusca parada de su capitán eran otras.

Un hombretón alto e imponentemente musculoso, malherido y que iba derramado sangre de todas sus partes visibles que no quedaban cubiertas por el líquido rojo se alzaba ante el moreno con sombrero de paja, el cual había ajustado más a su cabeza…

Mal asunto. Muy mal asunto.

Seguramente se habría chocado con su torpeza natural y al verse afectado por la amenazadora mirada del macarra ese que le doblaba en masa, habría aceptado el duelo…

Las lágrimas se volvían a correr por las mejillas de Ussop, pero esta vez, por causas bien distinguidas.

Con el fin de evitar el incipiente conflicto, el francotirador corrió hasta donde estaba Luffy, como si toda sus fuerzas se hubieran concentrado en ese punto y cuando lo alcanzó lo rodeó con sus brazos para apartarlo del alcance del enemigo.

Hizo una brusca reverencia y se disculpó por el descaro de su capitán. Totalmente deprimente.

Pero en vez de como había pensado el joven en que iba a ser aquel hombre, este último le dedicó una media sonrisa y levantó la mano como toda respuesta. Una mano que dejaba ver unas terribles cicatrices y otras heridas abiertas, como si le hubieran cortado con cuchillos.

Luego les pasó de largo, como si el dolor no tuviera importancia para él.

Ussop, sin dejar de abrazar a su capitán con los brazos, siguió los movimientos del chico hasta que su silueta se difuminó con el ambiente de la ciudad, estupefacto.

Se quedó pensativo. Había advertido que caminaba de forma forzada, sin fijarse en nadie, como ido, como tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Aquel insignificante detalle no le resultaba anormal a Ussop, puesto que supuso que tan malherido (prefirió no pensar en las causas) como estaba no podría mantenerse perfectamente de pie…

Lo que realmente le dejó intrigado y que en ese momento captó toda su atención fue el cabello de aquel joven…

Era de un extraño color verde.

**Bueno, aquí termino por hoy.**

**Espero que os haya gustado¡**

**Comentad por favor y no me importa afrontar la realidad si con eso mejoro a la hora de escribir, que lo hago bastante penosamente XD**


	6. CAPÍTULO 5 primera parte

Buenassss

Lo primero, quiero gradecer a toda la gente que lee este fic y k lo comenta ¡no se ke sería mi historia sin su apoyo!

Lo segundo, disculpad las faltas del anterior capitulo. Tales komo zarpar: aclaro k para mi zarpar es lo mismo k abarcar, y komo aveces me lio, lo escribi mal. Cosas mias… perodnad… espero k aun asi la historia lleve un ritmo entendible…

Y x ultimo y yo lo tomo komo un aviso…

ME ESTOY MURIENDO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO

Y esk no me gusta hacer esperar mas de una semana pa subirlos, sobre todo ahora k he dejao mis otras historias de lao pa poder concluir esta…

Asi k se me ha ocurrido dividirlo en dos partes ¿k os parece? Bueno, tarde pa preguntar XD xk lo hecho está hecho.

Aun así, este es el capitulo mas largo k he escrito hasta ahora…

Llevaban horas caminado a través de aquella inmensa jungla, apartando con dos juncos que se habían encontrado a la orilla de un río de aguas tranquilas las plantas que estorbaran impidiéndoles seguir su camino.

Sanji iba, como mayor que era, delante de la pequeña Kuina, sin voltear la vista para mirarla de reojo por si se había perdido.

No, le daba exactamente igual lo que le ocurriera, simplemente, quería llegar a su maldito destino.

No hacían ninguna parada, por que tampoco Sanji la necesitaba, no se había replanteado la idea de que la chiquilla que lo seguía a escasos pasos por detrás si que le urgía darse un respiro.

Aunque tampoco quería causarle problemas al cocinero, pues ya estaba suficiente cabreado como para encima aguantar a una cría que no era capaz de seguir su ritmo. Además, Kuina pensó en la promesa que había hecho con Zorro años atrás…

Sí, ella seguía recordándolo, cada punta de su pelo verde, cada chispa de euforia en sus ojos…

Inconscientemente, la niña se pos la mano en el corazón y la protegió con la otra.

Todo seguía ahí, y estaba feliz de no haberlo olvidado…

¿Y él? ¿Zorro?¿ se acordaría de ella? ¿se acordaría de su promesa…?

¿o simplemente, Kuina ya no significaba nada para él…?

Memorar aquellos pensamientos la entristeció sin quererlo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, armoniosas.

La niña cerró los ojos con fuerza para no dejarlas escapar de sus ojos, para que no alcanzaran sus mejillas y trajeran consigo los sollozos. Pensó en Sanji de nuevo, no podía hacerlo pasar más mal de lo que ya lo estaba pasando por sus tonterías de niña pequeña.

¿Acaso no debería demostrar que ella era la persona que había conseguido vencer a Zorro una y otra vez durante su infancia?

Al fin y al cabo, eso el espadachín también se lo debía a ella… gracias a ella Zorro se había hecho mucho más fuerte… gracias a su dura infancia…

Y por supuesto, no iba a dejar ver a Sanji que ella era una debilucha. Por no dejarse mal a sí misma, y sobre todo, para no ofender a Zorro.

Siguió andando a un paso más rápido paras alcanzar a Sanji.

Estuvo a su lado mucho rato en silencio, con los murmullos del bosque húmedo, el sonido del junco al cortar las ramas, y el sonido delatador de la respiración de Kuina, apreciable para los oídos del cocinero.

Hizo una pausa con la que casi Kuina se estampa de narices con la espalda del rubio.

Sin mirar atrás y con voz inexpresiva, le inquirió:

_ ¿puedes seguir?

A Kuina le pareció una irrepetible oportunidad para descansar, pero el honor le dijo lo contrario, y como espadachina que era, la honra era lo primero en su orden de prioridades.

_ no…

Un pesado silencio volvió a infundir a su alrededor.

Sanji suspiró y miró al cielo.

_ pues yo sí- anunció mientras se sentaba sobre los helechos, llenándose el pantalón de tierra húmeda. No pareció importarle.

Kuina dudó un momento, pero finalmente optó por sentarse también, manteniendo las distancias con el rubio y arrollándose con sus propios miembros.

Él la miro con cansancio.

_ no muerdo

_ ¿eh?

_ no muerdo… no voy a hacerte nada…

Kuina no contestó, se había quedado en blanco ¿qué podría decir en un momento así?

Sanji resopló. Luego arrancó una hojita del montón que había en una planta pequeña y la envolvió sobre sí misma, haciendo una especie de palo a modo de cigarrillo.

La niña contempló perpleja cómo se lo metía a la boca y aspiraba su aroma.

_ ¿sabes cómo se fuma esa planta?

El chico la ignoró y trató de exhalar un humo inexistente, luego se acomodó respaldándose en el tronco de un prominente árbol. La chica suspiró.

_ sabe a hierba

_ ¿a qué si no?

Sanji rio sin motivo.

_ necesito tabaco…

La chica guardó silencio y escuchó durante unos minutos más el recital depresivo de Sanji, que le contaba su triste experiencia con el tabaco perdido. Por lo visto, la nicotina lo tenía enganchado.

El cocinero había derramado lágrimas sin motivo aparente y no paraba de vociferar y patalear el suelo.

No, eso no se debía solo a una falta del tabaco, sino a algo más.

Por ejemplo, la pérdida de un nakama.

Y la pequeña volvió a adentrarse en el vasto océano de sus pensamientos. ¿Zorro también se sentiría así después de perderla a ella…?

Y de repente, se percató de que una leve luz intentaba apoderarse de su mente, parpadeando con debilidad y calidez.

Aquel recuerdo quería volver a ocupar su entumecida mente.

Se ciñó a aquella chispita, exprimiendo su esencia, buscando algo relevante…

Dio un respingo al verse envuelta en imágenes que avanzaban como un rayo y que no dejaban verse apenas.

No podía ser… ella había estado luchando junto a Zorro todo aquel tiempo… había vivido a su lado cada una de sus aventuras, alimentándose de cada gota de sangre que se adhería a su filo.

Pero… ¿adónde había ido a parar aquel sabor…? Le costaba mucho esfuerzo lograr recordarlo, y encima de forma borrosa, casi indescifrable…

¿Por qué era incapaz de atenerse solo a aquellos recuerdos…? ¿por qué el resto de su mente estaba permanentemente oscurecida y fría… como dormida por algo…?por una temible oscuridad…

La chica se sostuvo la cabeza, intentando mantener la cordura…

¿Qué le estaba pasando…?

Algo la intentaba dominar… y lo que más le asustaba era que no sabía lo qué era…

Desde fuera, ajeno a la intensa pelea que la niña mantenía con su subconsciente, Sanji la vio abrir los ojos como platos y temblar, convulsionarse… como si algo la estuviera poseyendo.

Se levantó acelerado para socorrerla, aturdido.

_ ku… ¿Kuina?- logró decir alargando la mano para rozar su pelo con la punta de su dedo.

En su interior, la chica volvió a sentir que algo se hendía en su consciencia… la cálida llama parpadeante se consumía poco a poco, devorada por esa oscuridad que poblaba la mayor parte de sus recuerdos.

Kuina quiso luchar, no rendirse ante aquel ser que la estaba consumiendo desde su mente, pero era muy complicado.

Algo la incitaba a dejarse llevar… a perder el conocimiento.

Y quería hacerlo. Por un momento aquella oscuridad incierta le hizo creer que era lo mejor, un sentimiento al que aferrarse, sereno, tentador…

Que rozaba la perfección.

Y Kuina sintió cómo una parte de sus ser se dejaba caer con "eso" y una pequeña parte racional, trataba de alejarse de él.

Pero la pequeña parte cedía lentamente, viéndose envuelta por aquella oscuridad que le entumecía la mente, que se apoderaba de ella…

Lentamente…

Muy lentamente…

…dejó de ejercer oposición…

Todo su ser se había rendido ante aquella fuerza negra y fría que aparentaba calidez y bienestar.

Sanji sostuvo su cabeza con las manos, la redondita faz de la niña estaba ausente, con dos negros y vacíos ojos centrados, mirando al infinito.

El cocinero ladeó con cuidado la cabeza de la chica, asustado.

Ella parecía estar muerta, fría…

Cuando hubo perdido la esperanza y perdido los papeles, Sanji advirtió un movimiento.

Miró fijamente a los atrayentes ojos de la niña, contemplando con fijeza como comenzaban a abrirse en ellos tormentas, vivas.

Y un fulgor rojo se impregnó a sus dos pupilas negras.

Fue un instante… y luego la niña recobró la vida.

Despertó de aquella ausencia y su cuerpo volvió a latir y a abandonar los espasmos, a sus ojos oscuros regresó su brillo… pero, extraño, distinto…

… inhumano… no eran lo mismos ojos que había tenido antes Kuina.

Sanji dio un respingo hacia atrás y la miró con escepticismo.

Aquellos ojos… los mismos que había visto cuando conoció a la chica…

Ojos demoníacos.

Sanji recobró la cordura y se irguió mientras mantenía sus ojos clavados con recelo en los de ella.

Pero la niña se limitó a sonreír.

_ ¿estás bien?-dijo con voz tranquila al cocinero, cuando en realidad, debería haber sido al revés

Sanji entornó los ojos con suspicacia.

_Mientras tanto, en el barco…_

Luffy amaneció con la energía de siempre, dormir le había cargado las pilas, como de costumbre.

Saltó de la cama ansioso de comenzar un nuevo día de aventuras… y para ello ¿qué mejor inicio que un calórico y abundante desayuno hecho por un cocinero fantástico?

Luffy sonrió con malicia… interesante cumplido el que le había hecho a Sanji… se merecía una ración extra de carne.

Sin poder contenerse más, corrió con larguísimas zancadas los pasillos del barco hasta llegar a cubierta, donde tropezó y terminó por estrellarse contra el mástil mayor, haciendo temblar el barco y alertando a sus nakamas, que segundos después alcanzaron a su capitán.

Ussop tuvo la bondad de separar el beso de Luffy al pilar, sin apenas esfuerzos. Aturdido, el moreno se aferró a su sombrero de paja y dirigió unas palabras a sus piratas:

_ buenos días, barco… hoy empieza un buen día- y alzó el puño al cielo con la intención de que sus nakamas lo siguieran, pero nadie le dio el gusto, por lo que bajó el brazo y se limitó a mirar a sus alrededores, buscando cierto sujeto- ¿y Sanji?- inquirió por fin, rendido

Los demás, como toda respuesta, se miraron entre ellos, perplejos.

Todos.

Menos Nami.

Quien bajó la cabeza tímidamente, intentando ocultar la evidencia.

Ese gesto no saldría desapercibido para nadie, y mucho menos para Luffy, que cuando quería, bien podía fijarse.

_ Nami ¿sabes algo?

La voz recorrió la cubierta y fue a clavarse en los oídos dela pelirroja, que se estremeció.

Subió un poco la vista, y se encontró con la intimidad rota por culpa de que ahora todos tenían sus vistas fijas en ella.

Solo en ella.

Incomodándola.

Y cuando Nami se sentía así, tendía a ponerse como una borrega.

Y aquella vez no iba a ser diferente. La cabezonería predominaba ante la realidad y la pena.

_ ¿se puede saber de qué vais? ¿por qué me miráis todos?- vociferó a todos los puntos y a la vez, a ninguno en especial. Además el grito había sido imponente al principio, pero conforme seguía diciendo, el enfado se trocaba por el lloriqueo.

Así que Nami acabó la frase con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Aun así, todos permanecieron mirándola descaradamente. Ahora sí que estaban seguros de que Nami sabía algo. Solo faltaba algo de presión y…

_ Entonces, Nami no sabe nada- dijo Luffy con voz calmada pero completamente seguro de sí mismo. Sus palabras no tenían interrogación oculta entre ellas, era completamente una afirmación.

Ella se jugó las lágrimas estupefacta. Luffy la había librado de una buena.

Sin embargo, nadie estaba de acuerdo con su capitán y lo demostraban siguiéndolo entre quejas para hacerle entrar en razón. Pero para su capitán, aquella palabrería no justificaba nada.

Al final, decidieron dejarlo pasar y ya todos de acuerdo, Robin se aproximó a Nami, y Ussop a Luffy.

_ Nami… ¿sabes algo no?- inquirió Robin sonando convincente a Nami, que parecía más relajada.

Ella desvió la mirada.

Robin se hizo un hueco en la escalera donde estaba Nami sentada para estar más cercana a ella.

_ Nami…

Ella negó con la cabeza, salpicando al aire gotitas de agua que provenían de sus ojos.

_ escucha… Sanji está raro… y como nakama nuestro que es, nuestra responsabilidad es conocer sus intenciones…

Nami no lo soportó más. Se puso en pie con brusquedad y se volvió hacia la morena con los brazos extendidos.

_ ESTA BIEN ESTÁ BIEN, NO SÉ ADÓNDE QUIERES LLEGAR ROBIN PERO SANJI SE HA IDO. SE HA IDO…. ¿POR QUÉ NO SE OS METE YA EN LA CABEZA DE UNA VEZ?

La reacción bruta de la pelirroja hizo que todos le dedicaran su atención. Usopp, que se encontraba tratando hacerse oír por Luffy, que le ignoraba en su totalidad, se cayó hacia atrás por el pronto de Nami.

_ Nami…

Ahora ella estaba retorciéndose con los brazos, tapándose la cara para no dejar ver sus lágrimas.

_ Robin… lo intenté, JURO QUE LO INTENTÉ, PERO SANJI ESTABA EMPEÑADO EN ENCONTRAR A ESE INEXISTENTE…

Nami se abalanzó sobre la morena, quien le abrió los brazos, cediéndole un hombre donde llorar.

Con la otra mano la acercó por la cabeza más a ella, mientras conservaba esa mirada impasible.

_ entiendo… se ha ido a buscarlo… ¿es eso…?

Nami se sonó los mocos aspirando por al nariz.

_ entonces, vamos a buscarlo ¿no?

Las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia aquella inconfundible voz. La voz de su capitán dando el aviso de aventura.

_ iremos a buscarlo, Nami… y a ese peliverde…- se quedó unos segundos pensativo, lo que no concordaba mucho con la personalidad de Luffy, al final decidió- pues también ¿por qué no? Si Sanji dice que existe es que es verdad ¡yo confío en él¡ y ahora… VAMOS SOMBRERO DE PAJA

Ussop resopló con frustración. No le apetecía lo más mínimo tener que ponerse a buscar tierra a esas horas de la mañana sin ninguna indicación que lo dijera con certeza.

_ además, no tenemos que pensar mucho- dijo Luffy, acompañando su comentario con una risotada. Y ante la mirada perpleja de sus nakamas, señaló sin parar de reír el horizonte marítimo…

… que no lo era tanto…

Entonces, todos lo comprendieron de golpe.

¡Habían atado cabos a un puerto pequeño de una isla tropical! Al final de aquella inmensa jungla, se alzaban construcciones blanquísimas que reflejaban la luz del sol con unos tejados característicamente azules.

_ pero… ¿cómo…?- balbuceó Ussop, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

_ ha sido Sanji, seguro- dijo Luffy, como toda respuesta.

_ ¿me quieres decir que Sanji nos ha amarrado a una isla? ¿cuándo?¿por qué?

Nami se adelantó un paso, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Sin embargo, ahora mostraba el aspecto de la auténtica Nami, altiva y decidida.

_ por la noche, cuando intenté detenerle- Ussop hizo ademán de exigir una explicación, pero la pelirroja no se lo permitió- y el porqué está bastante claro, es explícito- se dio unos golpecitos con su bastón climático (qué a saber de dónde había salido tan de repente…) y finalmente, señaló a la isla con él- para ir a buscar a Zorro Ronoa

Se hizo el silencio.

Los segundos fueron contables y seguidamente todos rompieron en aplausos y silbidos de expectación.

Nami solo pudo hacer una reverencia ante tanta aclamación.

_ gracias… gracias…- acompañó sus agradecimientos con besos que lanzaba al aire, y pensó súbitamente en Sanji. Le hubiera encantado estar allí en aquel momento.

Susa facciones se trocaron tristes.

_ Nami, vamos…

Luffy la apremió a salir del barco, y la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que toda la tripulación ya esta fuera.

La ira se volvió a apoderar de ella.

Habían ignorado sus agradecimientos completamente.

_ ¡vamos!- Luffy, evidentemente, seguía alentando.

Ella arrinconó su enojo a un lado y sonrió a la vez que salía del barco corriendo con gracia.

Luffy le dejó pasar para salir el último y Nami le descargó una impetuosa colleja al moreno. Luego, aprovechó la incomprensión de Luffy para subirse a su brazos, por lo que, para eludir dejarla caer, al moreno no el quedó otra que sostenerla sin a penas esfuerzo.

Nami era muy ligera, casi como una pluma.

Se la quedó mirando, atónito. El sombrero se le había caído de la cabeza y ahora se encontraba colgando mecido por el aire de su cuello. Se dejaba ver el cálido brillo de su pelo y sus facciones aniñadas.

Y la pelirroja también estaba bañada por la misma luz del sol, dando un brillo especial a su colorada piel y a sus ojos oscuros, tiñéndolos de un color miel.

Los demás, ya en tierra firme, contemplaron entre risitas y con intuición a la dulce parejita.

Un carraspeo por parte de Franky hizo que ambos volvieran en sí, como despertando de un sueño.

Ya todos perfectamente cuerdos, el viaje podía continuar.

Nami se ruborizó en los brazos de su capitán, aunque todos habían empezado a caminar y les daban la espalda. Quiso desprenderse de su abrazo, pero Luffy se lo impidió, con una franca sonrisa.

_ no, no… tú misma has querido que te llevara, maja…- y tras decir aquello, apresó todavía más con ternura la fina figura de la chica, que se dejó hacer.

En ningún momento se le había pasado pro la cabeza que aquel sentimiento podía llegar a emerger a partir de una gracia que se disponía a hacerle a su capitán.

Sacudió la cabeza con el fin de poner la mente en blanco, pero aquel sentimiento era muy fuerte…

No. Bajo ningún concepto, Nami debía de enamorarse. Y menos de "ese"…

Trató de hacer sonar sus pensamientos en su mente con repugnancia, pero su imaginación los decía lo más dulcemente que podía salir de ella.

Resopló por fin, estaba perdida.

Ahora todo dependía de lo que sentía Luffy. Lo miró desde abajo con fijeza. Parecía abochornado, pero trataba de ocultarlo mediante una mirada huraña.

Nami, de forma casi imperceptible, posó su mano sobre el pecho de su capitán, que, como esperaba, no se percató de aquel ligero movimiento.

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica cuando descubrió que el corazón del chico le iba a mil.

_De nuevo en la jungla…_

Sanji no se atrevía a mirar atrás. Antes no había querido porque solo podía pensar en Zorro, pero ahora, temía más por su vida que por la de su nakama. Se maldijo por eso en cierto modo, pero es que Kuina, ella… había cambiado repentinamente.

Seguía siendo la misma cría morena y pálida, tímida y que quería superarse a sí misma, con aquellos profundos ojos azules negruzcos…

Pero el problema estaba precisamente allí, en sus ojos. Ya no eran negros azules, sino dos mundos de tormentas y sangre oscura. Inhumanos… demoníacos.

Y él estaba solo, y la confusión el impedía dejar a la chica atrás o tratar de dañarla, pues no sabía qué ocurriría después. No sabía si Kuina había sido siempre así, si Zorro sabía que era una demonio o lo que fuera…

En otras palabras, a Sanji lo que le preocupaba en aquellos momentos era hacer daño a Zorro a través de Kuina, aunque él no lo viera de esa forma…

Y como la niña parecía actuar exactamente igual que antes, que lo único que la delataba eran aquellos dos ojos que acababan de impregnarse de algo innatural, el cocinero había decidido ser él, parecer el mismo ante los ojos de la niña, aun cuando en su interior predominaban las preocupaciones y el terror.

"Zorro… ¿dónde estás…?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió pensar, la paciencia había rozado sus límites y junto al miedo, se estaban apoderando de su razón.

_ ¿decías algo?- inquirió de pronto la niña, haciendo estremecerse a Sanji.

La miró asustado e inseguro. No creía haber pensado en alto ni haber murmurado nada… ni tampoco recordaba a la chica tan cerca suyo la última vez que había percibido su presencia…

_ Sanji… ¿quieres para?

Sanji rio entre dientes. Tenía gracia el asunto, antes había sido él el que le había preguntado que parasen y ella se había negado a pesar de necesitarlo.

¿y él? ¿lo necesitaba?

Sí, estaba agotado y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le podían fallar de un momento a otro… pero aquella parada… temía sentarse como si nada junto a la niña y que esta dejara ver su verdadero yo…

No… no quería que eso ocurriera… prefería continuar…

Una fría mano estiró de su manga.

_ estás temblando… te faltan las fuerzas…- dijo una serie de verdades que trataban de tentar a Sanji a descansar, pero que prefirió dejar de escuchar para no caer en la trampa. Además, pro suerte, la chica se había concentrado en ver directamente a la manga, así que no advertiría que él había vuelto la cara para dejar de oír.

Pero entonces, ella alzó al vista para mirle a los ojos y Sanji se vio obligado a mirarla, para no reflejar físicamente su desasosiego.

Le sostuvo la mirada con buena intención y ella no dejaba de deslumbrar con su alegre sonrisa.

Pero algo atraía la atención de Sanji… más allá de los ojos de aquella pequeña niña…

Los contempló con el ceño fruncido y centró toda su razón en aquel punto, tratando de descubrir el enigma de aquellas profundas pupilas negras.

Y poco a poco, las ataduras a su juicio se iban desanudando. Él lo notó, pero para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde…

Había concentrado todo en sus ojos, ya ahora todo caía de golpe… se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho, de no haber dejado una gota de razón fijándose en otro punto que no fueran los dos ojos de la chica. Si lo hubiera pensado antes, tal vez, no hubiera caído de bruces.

Demasiado tarde…

Sanji abrió los ojos… fue como un nuevo despertar. Pero a su alrededor, todo seguía igual. La jungla, la espesa humedad, los sonidos de los extraños seres que habitaban aquellos densos bosques. Y… una niña cogiéndolo de la manga, tratando de captar su atención.

A la cual Sanji respondió.

_ Sanji… ¿estás bien?- la niña le clavaba unos ojos repletos de preocupación. Ojos normales, de humana.

El rubio la sonrió y le acarició su redonda carita.

Cogió en brazos a la niña con despreocupación y se la apoyó en el hombro, por lo que ella se sintió reconfortaba. Tenían que darse prisa si querían encontrar a Zorro, y, pro extraño que pareciera, se había recargado las pilas, estaba lleno de energía sin haber parado a descansar n haber comido nada…

¿De dónde procedía entonces el alimento de su fuerza…?

Se sentía incalculablemente vivo, feliz, eufórico… ¿por qué tan de repente?

Sanji dejó de lado las preguntas, no hacían falta para nada y seguro que no justificarán sus dudas.

Definitivamente, la razón se la habían llevado aquellos ojos endemoniados de la niña, que ahora seguía siendo la Kuina de siempre.

Y Sanji también había olvidado lo ocurrido en los anteriores minutos, su miedo y preocupación habían sido remplazadas por un bien estar irrepetible.

Posada su barbilla en el hombro del cocinero, Kuina sonrió de forma siniestra, murmurando algo que contenía la palabra "irma"…

Luego rodeó el cuello de Sanji con sus delicados brazos, como intentado protegerlo de algún mal… o como apropiándoselo de lo todo lo demás.

Una vocecilla en su interior parecía satisfecha, y aunque la razón de Kuina pretendía dejarla de lado, se dejó oír. +

Sanji era suyo, y muy pronto… su verdadero objetivo también lo iba a ser…

_En una playa…_

Robin pisó firme la arena de la playa, dejando que el cosquilleo al hundirse le picoteara el pie. Satisfecha, se descalzó, lanzando las botas lejos de su vista. Introdujo el otro pie.

Mejor que nunca. La mujer nunca se había sentido tan bien.

A sus espaldas y de pie, Franky la miraba perplejo. Robin nunca actuaba de esa forma, y mucho menos se paraba a disfrutar de la arena de la playa.

¿Realmente eso le producía tal placer como para dejar de lado la misión por la que habían embarcado en aquella isla?

La mujer no parecía recordarlo, pero mientras se acomodaba hundiendo su trasero en la arena, el cyborg estrujó los mecanismos de su mente buscando algo que hubiera pasado de forma anormal.

Horas antes la tripulación se había dividido en grupitos para que la búsqueda fuera más rápida. Los grupos resultantes habían sido Nami, Chopper y Brook como adorno más que otra cosa, Luffy y Ussop, como la mayoría de las veces en las que tenían que separarse (pero esta vez había sido más que nada para detener el rollito de el capitán y la pelirroja, que parecía haberles elevado los pies del suelo) y por último, Nico Robin y él, que habían decidido investigar por la playa…

Robin se había puesto a buscar pistas removiendo con las manos la fina y blanca arena, como muchas veces había hecho.

En un principio, era la típica inquisición de la morena, pero al final todo había dado un giro inesperado…

… y así habían acabado…

Franky contempló cómo Nico se quitaba la chaqueta lentamente desenganchando cada uno de sus botones, con calma y gracia. Cuando quedó en manga corta por una camisa blanca remangada, también decidió desprenderse de ella.

Franky se tapó la nariz para que no sangrara cuando Robin quedó en sujetador, y se puso como un tomate cuando la mujer se extendía provocativamente arena por su tronco, deslizándola por todas sus curvas, con sus dedos sinuosos.

Se acarició los pechos como tratando de excitar a algún hombre, y en aquel momento, el único que estaba presente allí era el cyborg.

_ ¡ven! Aquí se está genial con el calorcito del sol y la arena ardiendo sobre tu piel…- le incitó Robin mientras se bajaba los pantalones, a ritmo lento y sensual.

Franky asintió y se tapó la cara para no verle las braguitas a la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado. Le dio la espalda para no molestar su intimidad.

De pronto, una mano brotó de su garganta y empujó con delicadeza la cabeza del cyborg para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella, quien le guiñó un ojo al conseguir lo que quería.

_ no seas tímido, tú también vas en calzoncillos provocando por el barco sin que nadie te diga nada…

_ ya… pero… Robin, es que parece que esto de provocar no va mucho contigo… y así, de repente…- farfulló juntando sus dedos para tranquilizarse.

No le sirvió de mucho, pues Robin se puso a buscar el enganche de su sujetador.

_ NOOOOOOOOOO- Franky aferró sus manazas a los finos brazos de la mujer deteniéndola justo antes de que se desabrochara el sostén.

_ ¿te pasa algo?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Otro brazo salió de la oreja del cyborg y fue a posarse en su frente, como buscando fiebre.

Nico rio.

_ estás caliente…

Franky se desmayó bajo la mirada de la mujer, que lo contempló con despreocupación, se encogió de hombros y dejó que la luz del sol bañara su piel de calor.

Se sentía eufóricamente fenomenal.

Ya no le preocupaba nada, ni siquiera parecía rondarle por la cabeza el porqué estaba allí.

_Al mismo tiempo, en un claro de la jungla…_

_ ¿NO ESTARÁS PENSANDO EN METERTE POR AHÍ?- articuló Ussop tratando de convencer a su capitán.

El camino de la jungla que habían seguido se cortado en un precipicio sin fondo que no tenía ninguna buena pinta.

Y Luffy lo miraba, muy quieto, pero con las intenciones escritas en su cara.

Ussop se cruzó de brazos.

_ ya decía yo que no deberíamos de haber seguido la señal de camino y aventurarnos por la selva…- dijo con voz queda pero con cierto toque picarón

Luffy se le giró con la ceja alzada.

_ si fuiste tú el que dijiste de venir por aquí…

El silencio predominó y una gotita anime brotaron de cada una de sus cabezas.

_ bueno… que seguimos ¿no?- inquirió Luffy con paciencia

Ussop se acercó al barranco y estiró el cuello para mirar. Se quedó contemplando la oscuridad con indecisión.

Se alejó cinco o seis pasos de golpe y negó con la cabeza.

_ yo no pienso tirarme por ahí…

Su capitán le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

_ ¿y quién ha dicho que hay que tirarse?

Y antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo, lanzó su brazo por el barranco buscando un punto de agarre, cuando lo encontró, saltó y Ussop gritó millones de "no", pero el brazo libre se su capitán se le ató al cuerpo y se lo llevó consigo, siendo ambos tragados por la oscuridad de aquel acantilado.

_En otra de las playas…_

Nami llevaba el ritmo del grupo, y técnicamente era como ir sola.

Chopper y Brook eran sus acompañantes. Si por causalidad se metieran en algún lío, no estaba segura de que alguno de los dos fuera capaz de protegerla como es debido.

Pensó enseguida en Luffy y el simple recordar de lo triste que se le había hecho separarse de él, la apenaba de nuevo. Ya no era la cuestión de sentirse protegido, sino otro sentimiento distinto…

Quería estar junto a Luffy y ahora era la primera vez que se daba cuenta.

Caminaba cabizbaja con desánimo. Por tontos que parecieran, sus nakamas se percataron.

_ Nami… no te ha podido perjudicar tanto separarte de Luffy…- masculló Chopper sin mucha intención.

_ si, jo jo jo… nunca te ha importado… ¿por qué ahora sí?

El esqueleto se llevó una bofetada en toda la cara. Si hubiera estado vivo, Nami se la hubiera moldeado, pero sólo consiguió chocar con fríos y durísimos huesos que la hicieron gemir con el contacto de sus nudillos.

_ jo jo jo… ya te había dicho que era muy fuerte… - Nami se estaba retorciendo mientras el esqueleto recitaba su discurso de chulería- nadie puede vencer a BROOK…

Chopper decidió tomar partido y estiró de los pelos a Brook, que rugió de dolor. Aquello por lo menos provocó las risas de Nami.

¿Risas de Nami?

Eso si que era raro…

En parte, Nami siempre había sido una exagerada, llevabas las cosas a su límite… pero nunca antes había pasado tan pronto de un estado de humor al otro extremo…

Desde que habían llegado, Nami se estaba volviendo algo bipolar… por no comentar que se había enamorado de Luffy, al que trataba como a una cosa…

Desde luego, en esa isla estaba pasando algo raro…

Aquella fue la meditación de Chopper junto antes de tropezar y caerse en un hoyo poco profundo, pero lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los tres cuerpos.

Encerrados allí y colocados de malas maneras los unos sobre los otros, los tres intentaron buscar desesperadamente una forma de salir. El inconveniente era que el peso de los demás y los entrelazos entre sus miembros les inmovilizaban, por no añadir que las paredes eran demasiado resbaladizas.

_ esto es una trampa…- gritó Nami, a la vez que se miraba la mano para comprobar que había tocado, el material que formaban las paredes.

Barro muy húmedo.

Nami gritó por sus vestidos y por la suciedad que iba a manchar su físico.

El gritó llegó también, a parte de a las paredes, al oído de Chopper, que estaba escrupulosamente cerca de la boca de la pelirroja.

Dio un respingo y de alguna forma desconocida, Brook se desmoronó y cayeron más abajo.

De alguna forma…

Con el golpe vino el silencio y la tranquilidad, pero la tensión seguía ceñida a los músculos de los piratas.

Luego, oyeron un extraño ruido, como un taladro pequeño abriéndose paso entre el barro, asustados, empezaron a moverse de nuevo y a salir, pero se resbalaban y volvían al punto de partida.

La desesperación y el miedo concluyeron con liberarse y articularon gritos de terror y maldiciones los unos a los otros.

Visto desde otra perspectiva, parecían una panda de locos enredados formando una silueta monstruosa y luchando entre ellos tratando de salir sin éxito de un hoyo con menos de medio metro de altura…

Los nakamas se rindieron y esperaron su fin con los brazos abiertos. En otras circunstancias, el amparo y las súplicas les podrían haber salvado en el último momento…

Pero como no imploraran a las paredes…

Perdidos, dejaron que el silencio los consumiese mientras aquel ruido se hacía más fuerte, indicando que se acercaba más y más…

Un pequeño agujero apareció, junto con tres más, por las paredes húmedas del surco.

Cuando dejaron descubrir sus cuerpos, Nami rompió a reír, causando la preocupación de Chopper con su filosofía de ser bipolar.

Pero cuando inspeccionó los objetos que habían salido de la tierra, en el fondo era para echarse a reír. Pequeños tubos graduados que contenían un liquidillo amarillento en su interior, dispuesto a salir al exterior por una aguja…

Pequeñas cosas del tamaño de un dedo, nada que ver con el abrumador taladro gigante que habían creído que aparecería.

Brook también rio y se burló de los indefensos recién llegados.

Y Chopper los miró mejor, sopesándolos más a fondo… la palidez tiñó su tez y los ojos se les pusieron en blanco.

_ ES ANESTESIA CHICOS

Fue dar la voz de alarma, y súbitamente, las inyecciones hendieron su piel, exhalando todo su contenido, como rayos.

Se quedaron paralizados unos segundos, sin saber cómo reaccionar y reprimiendo los impulsos de gritar a causa del pinchazo. Cuando la presión cedió y las inyecciones, ya vacías, desaparecieron, su respiración se volvió más rápida.

¿Qué iban a hacer?

Chopper, como toda respuesta, se transformó en reno animal con las pocas energías que le quedaban, ocupando todo el espacio, sin dejar rastro de los pocos trozos de aire que se respiraba en aquel hoyo y aprisionando contra las paredes a sus nakamas.

De ningún modo pensaba rendirse, y a más tamaño, más tardaría en hacerlo.

Nami quiso gritar para insultarlo, pero las fuerzas le fallaron. Se le nublaba la vista y los párpados le pesaban considerablemente. Luchó por mantenerse despierta, pero el sueño podía con ella.

Al final, quedó totalmente desarmada, y los párpados se le cerraron.

La respiración se le volvió lenta, al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

Chopper, se percató de que su amiga ya no ejercía resistencia para que su pelaje no ocupara su espacio, se esperó lo peor.

_ ¡Nami!- no obtuvo respuesta alguna- ¡Nami, no te rindas, sigue luchando!

Pero sus gritos no la despertarían, no había nada que hacer contra el efecto medicinal de las plantas.

_ ¿Brook? – El silencio se le había hecho pesado, por lo que había decidido comprobar a que se debía- ¡Brook!- un ronquido confirmó sus sospechas- vamos… chicos, no me dejéis aquí solo… chicos, chicos…

Y de pronto, la oscuridad iba poblando su vista, todo lo veía borroso y aunque trataba de enfocar, sus nervios no mandaban la información al cerebro.

Antes de perder también el conocimiento, se removió como pudo dentro del surco y agarró con las pezuñas a sus nakamas, los atrajo hacia su regazo y los envolvió con su enorme cuerpo, con el fin de protegerlos de ese enemigo no certero.

Nada más acontecerse esto, unas sombras se acercaron al agujero, y rodearon con sus garras a los tres cuerpos inconscientes…

_En la jungla…_

_ Oye… Sanji…

_ ¿mh?- el cocinero miró a Kuina con una sonrisa inquisitiva extrañamente feliz.

El cocinero había optado por llevar a la niña a caballito, y el viaje así les iba bien, más rápido y sin menos problemas.

_ ¿te duele algo, pequeña?- inquirió con ternura Sanji, entregado

Ella negó con la cabeza.

_ es solo que…- Sanji pisó un charco embarronado y el agua sucia quedó salpicada en sus pantalones. No le importó lo más mínimo.- quería preguntarte…

El cocinero saltó un desfiladero y cayó en perfecto equilibrio al suelo del otro lado, siguió corriendo.

_ ¿cómo era él?

Sanji se paró en seco y Kuina creyó que era para pensar, pero se equivocó. Pudo comprobar que la parada se debía a que había dos caminos para optar.

Mientras pensaba, Kuina reiteró la pregunta. Sanji miró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y decidió ir por el camino de la izquierda.

_ pues mira… no es la primera vez que tengo que repetir su descripción pero…

_ no digo su descripción…

Una planta carnívora de tonalidades moradas y rojas les abrió la boca, tapándoles el camino. Sanji la hizo retirarse de una briosa patada, sonriendo.

_ ¿a qué te refieres?- exhaló

La niña resopló como toda respuesta.

Sanji la imitó y ralentizó sus pasos.

_ bien nunca me calló… en realidad, lo odiaba ¡siempre nos metía en líos por su altivez! Era un egocéntrico y…

_ no creo que fuera así, sino… no hubiera dejado su vida a un lado para cumplir sus sueños… además, si piensas eso… ¿por qué quieres ir a buscarlo?

El rubio chasqueó la lengua con resignación. La niña tenía toda la razón y por lo visto, afrontar la realidad era más duro de lo que había predicho. Aun con todo, aquella sensación de euforia seguía apaciguándole la mente y no le dejaba abrir los ojos y ver la realidad, por lo que la pregunta de por qué Kuina sabía aquello no llegó a rozar el aire.

Sanji paró por enésima vez al lado de un riachuelo donde sus aguas murmuraban en son de paz, después de haber dejado atrás la brava selva junto a sus peligros.

Y ambos estaban ilesos, y en el caso de Sanji, todo había parecido un juego. Probablemente, se hubiera estado riendo aunque un oso se lo tragase, pro que tal y cómo estaba…

Nadie sabría a que se debía esa euforia… esa sensación tan despreocupada…

Pero ahora, el cocinero parecía estar logrando superarla. Se cruzó de rodillas y se sentó sobre una piedra, a escasos centímetros de Kuina. Hizo ademán de encender un cigarrillo, y la falta se vio reflejada en sus ojos iracundos.

La nicotina, desde luego, no hacía excepciones ni para aquellos personajes que habían superado casi la inmortalidad.

El joven miró el débil movimiento de las aguas excavando la tierra lánguidamente, con gesto melancólico.

Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente.

_ Kuina… sé que parece una completa tontería pero… él, él…- no supo cómo terminar y buscó ayuda en los ojos de la niña, que le miró con determinación

_ se ha convertido en una pieza importante en tu vida…

Sanji asintió con lentitud, con una mezcla de resentimiento y vergüenza. Después de que la tranquilidad y el sosiego reinaran, quebró la calma dando un furioso puñetazo al césped, tiñéndosele la mano de restos verdosos, naturales.

No creía estar seguro de lo que pensaba… se sentía tan… tan… ¿eufórico?, pero a la vez, no era capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos y aunque la alegría competía contra aquello, no podía evitar sentirse mal por eso…

_ ¿por qué…? ¿por qué coño tengo que estar pasando yo por esto? – explotó por fin: no, no quería guardárselo para sí viendo como la razón se iba consumiendo poco a poco por la euforia, como si tampoco estuviera pasando nada a su alrededor- No quiero que le pase nada a Zorro… quiero… quiero- las palabras se le atragantaban en la boca- QUIERO QUE VUELVA, QUE VOLVAMOS A SER LA MISMA TRIPULACIÓN DE ANTES, DE HACE APENAS SEIS DIAS… YO… solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad…- sus palabras habían pasado de ser alaridos, a gritos y terminando con un hilillo de voz.

Kuina lo miró con pena, que se convertía en añoranza por cada intento de superar el dolor…

Ella también quería descubrir lo que estaba pasando allí, porqué no recordaba casi nada… y por qué a veces sentía ese vacío instantáneo… como si su cuerpo y su mente hubieran sido ocupados por otra persona. Su situación no se mostraba demasiado favorable contra la de Sanji.

Siempre acababan del mismo modo, una forma incómoda, pero que relejaba la cruda realidad de lo que sentían en realidad: un silencio perpetuo.

Pero como si alguien quisiera cambiar la rutina…

… un ruido que no provenía de ninguno de los dos quebró el silencio

Sanji se giró instintivamente hacia el sonido, y lo que se encontró le hizo temblar…

¿De alegría… o de terror?

_Muy lejos de allí, rodeados de una oscuridad casi tan perpetua como el silencio…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, de igual manera, forzados.

Miró a su alrededor mientras enfocaba tratando de reconocer el lugar.

Solo se encontró con rocas sombrías, húmedas y de colores pardos que no reflejaban luz alguna.

Y que se estaban moviendo, unas alejándose, y otras acercándose cada vez más a él.

Y entonces, ayudado del pavor, Ussop se reanimó del todo.

Dio un respingo que no pudo completar, pues algo se ceñía a su cuerpo de forma pesada, sin dejarlo moverse.

Y se percató de que era él el que se estaba desplazando.

Reconoció enseguida la calidez de la presencia de su capitán, que se lo estaba cargando a la espalda como si se tratara de un saco, solo que con un cariño especial distintivo al que se puede tener sobre cualquier objeto sin vida.

Como siempre y como cada despertar, Luffy le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ ¿has dormido bien?

_ Luffy… ¿qué ha..?

Ni al francotirador se le ocurrió bajarse del transporte ni su capitán hizo ademán de soltarlo. Parecía bastante entretenido con andar buscando pacientemente una salida.

_ estamos atravesando un pasadizo secreto- le informó, con toda la seguridad del mundo

_ pero…- Ussop (por supuesto, siguiendo en brazos de su capitán) miró con desconfianza las paredes y techo de la oscura cueva, a la que la luz no parecía haber alcanzado nunca.- ¿seguro que vas por buen camino?

Luffy soltó una risotada sin pizca de culpa.

_ no tengo ni idea- su nakama se dispuso a replicar pero este se lo impidió- pero siempre vale la pena investigar un poco ¿no?

Luffy se paró, esperando una respuesta por parte de su compañero, con mirada suplicante.

Ussop miró a otro lado y resopló. Seguidamente, asintió con frustración. De todos modos, la decisión que se infiltraba en la cabeza de Luffy no había manera de hacerla desaparecer de allí, mejor sería hacer caso.

Ante la reacción de su nakama, Luffy profirió un grito de alegría y trotó por el suelo escarpado y puntiagudo de la caverna, esquivando rocas y estalagmitas, agachándose cuando una estalactita se interponía en su camino o eludiendo columnas de calcita cuando también trataban de detener su avance primaveral.

_ eres un buen amigo, Ussop… y seguro que ese Zorro también

_ ei, ei… Luffy… ¿realmente crees a Sanji…? ¿No piensas que se le ha ido la olla un poco?- inquirió, y tratando de sonar lo más fino posible

Luffy volvió a parar con brusquedad y el francotirador salió disparado hacia adelante, chocando contra la cabeza de su capitán, que no prestó atención al golpe.

_ yo creo en Sanji- dijo simplemente, con una mezcla de orgullo y seguridad- por que es mi nakama… y si él dice que Zorro existe, es que Zorro Ronoa es parte de esta tripulación, lo recordemos o no

Ussop fue a reprochar que aquello era absurdo, que era un conjunto de palabras banales y sin sentido alguno, pero prefirió callarse.

Como había dicho antes, era inútil hacer entrar en razón a su capitán.

_En un lugar desconocido para los alcances del mapa…_

Nami abrió los ojos. De repente se vio bostezando y desperezándose, como si estuviera despertando de una larga siesta. Y en parte, era eso por lo que había pasado.

Miró a su alrededor, ya erguida y confusa al percatarse de que había sido tapada con una gruesa manta mientras dormía. Y el lugar en el que se encontraba, no dejaba de resultar igual de hospitalario…

Parecía una casa rural pequeña, con sus altas paredes e inalcanzable techo, terminado en bóveda. La habitación estaba lleva de muebles de madera que daba color a la blanca armonía del lugar. Por la ventana que se localizaba al lado de la cama donde estaba tumbada, entraba la parpadeante luz de la mañana, y en el lado opuesto del cuarto, se encontraba la puerta,

La pelirroja se planteó varias veces el salir o el quedarse donde estaba.

Por supuesto, y como portadora de la valentía de los sombreros de paja, Nami optó por la primera opción.

Alcanzó a pasos cortos y tratando de producir el menor ruido posible, el manillar de la puerta. Lo giró y este respondió con un chillido irritante. La chica resopló: con la calidad de aquel hotelito, de malas maneras iba a pasar desapercibida…

Terminó con escrupulosa lentitud y cuidado por desarmar la puerta y lograr salir a través de ella.

Se encontró con un pasillo salpicado de puertas irregularmente colocadas y cerradas a su paso, excepto una…

La del final del todo, mira por donde…

Nami mandó a la mierda toda intención de no dejarse ver, y corrió sin importarse por el ruido que hacían sus tacones al clavarse en el suelo de mármol ni el sonido de su respiración mientras corría.

Alcanzó su objetivo y fue a poner la zarpa sobre la puerta cuando advirtió voces al otro lado de la puerta.

Entornó los ojos y se dedicó a escuchar con atención, tratando de descifrar los suaves susurros que atravesaban la pared.

_ ¿cómo? ¿qué no estáis afectados de ningún modo?- inquirió una voz desconocida para los oídos de la chica, entre decepcionada y aliviada

Nami supuso que el receptor había asentido con la cabeza, o negado, tal vez, depende de como se entendiera, porque el otro prosiguió con sus habladurías.

_ ¿entonces…? ¿qué se supone que pretendéis hacer aquí? ¡marchaos ahora que podéis!

El otro interlocutor se decidió por mostrar su voz.

_ no sabemos nada de esta isla… - ¡era la inconfundible y aguda voz de Chopper!- ni siquiera estamos seguros de lo que estamos buscando…

_ en ese caso… les advertiría de que se andaran con cuidado… y como consejo, que se quedaran aquí con nosotros…

¿Nosotros? ¿acaso había más gente hablando en la sala?

La pelirroja apartó la oreja de la puerta para dejar de escuchar, e instintivamente, se distanció de ella, dando unos pasitos hacia atrás.

Algo detuvo su trayectoria.

Se había chocado con algo alto y robusto, pero era suficientemente consciente como para saber que no se trataba de un algo, sino de un alguien.

El cuerpo le empezó a temblar de puro terror, y mientras le castañeaban los dientes, no se atrevió a darse la vuelta.

Tampoco lo necesitó.

Aquel alguien era lo bastante alto como para mirarla desde el aire. Ella sintió una fría mirada clavándosele en la nuca y le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo ante aquella gélida sensación.

Por fin se arriesgó a mirar arriba.

Y se encontró con la vivaracha mirada de un joven de ojos del color miel.

Este le sonrió y aprovechó la distracción de la muchacha (cuyos ojos no podían apartárseles de los suyos) para agarrarla del brazo sin que ella lo viera, y haciéndole dar la vuelta.

La chica se quedó petrificada ahora que lo veía mejor, de todo el cuerpo. Se apartó unos pasos de él para criticarlo.

El chico no tendría ni quince años y su juventud y alegría adolescente se veía reflejada especialmente en sus facciones aniñadas y atractivas.

No tenía ni una sola arruga en la cara, lo que ofendió un poco a Nami, pues le recordaba que ella se estaba empezando a hacer vieja…

El pelo lo llevaba más o menos corto, con una firme cresta un tanto despeinada. Las orejas, al descubierto, al igual que su rostro de piel cobriza. Sus ojos eran resultones y alegres, dando una sensación de calidez a su mirada. Los labios, finos y rosados, la nariz, un tanto respingona. El cuello, enhiesto y grueso, con los huesos bien marcados.

Conforme los ojos de Nami se deslizaban hacia abajo, le hacía pensar que se estaba excediendo respecto a analizar centímetro a centímetro del cuerpo del muchacho.

La intimidad tenía una notable influencia en aquellos casos, y sin embargo, al chico no parecía importarle que la pelirroja lo estuviera ponderando.

Nami dejó esos pensamientos a un lado para seguir exprimiendo la perfección de aquel chico al que ni conocía. Siguió escudriñando con la mirada el embellecido y fornido cuerpazo del otro, que llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes blanca y ajustada, como queriendo que se adhiera a su piel para insinuar sus bien intactos pectorales y abdominales. La chica siguió bajando, dudando en llegar al pantalón.

Eso le parecía demasiado descaro, pero quería más, ansiaba ver algo más…

Y ya había llegado a la mejor parte.

El joven chascó los dedos para atraer la atención de Nami de nuevo a su cara. La sonrisa de antes ahora parecía un tanto forzada y su fina ceja oscura estaba alzada. Con la mirada fingidamente inquisitiva, la chica comprendió que lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado descarado.

La chica se sacudió la cabeza… ¿por qué demonios ahora se quedaba prendada con los hombres?

A ella solo le interesaba el oro y las mandarinas…

Y si en algún momento había tenido la necesidad de enamorarse de algún guapo, para eso estaba Sanji, que la perseguía constantemente implorándola y reclamándola.

A la muchacha se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en él… la próxima vez que lo viera no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

El chico volvió a chascar los dedos, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la chica.

_ no te concentras… eh, mirona…- dijo con una voz socarrona que a Nami le pareció caída de los cielos…

Se arrimó con corazones en los ojos más al chico, poniéndose de puntillas para acercarse un poco más a sus labios, aunque la distancia que había aventajado era casi despreciable.

Aun sin haber ninguna probabilidad de que alcanzara su boca, el chico eludió el beso de Nami apartando su cara con su manaza.

Para lo que él fue un gesto sutil y cariñoso, para Nami fue peor que una bofetada en la mejilla.

Por suerte la hizo despertar y alejar su adicción de los hombres.

_ ¿se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo?- le espetó mientras se frotaba la mejilla, como tratando de aliviar de esa forma el dolor

El chico la miró con cara de póker, para luego reaccionar con su característica sonrisa de niño bueno.

_ vaya cambio de humor tía…

_ no tengo cambios de humor…- mintió Nami, enojada

_ no me seas así… - la apaciguó el chico dirigiendo su mano al pelo de la chica dispuesto a acariciarlo

Ella lo apartó con toda la fuerza y el desprecio que pudo.

Aunque, para ella fue uno de sus más fuertes contrataques, para el joven fue un sutil mimo.

_ me llamo Ángelo- dijo esbozando otra de sus sonrisas y habiendo interpretado el gesto de desprecio como una bienvenida.

La otra lo miró con desdén.

…

Chopper estaba manteniendo una civilizada y seria conversación con su salvador cuando unos sonidos irrumpieron en la sala.

Habían llamado a la puerta.

El reno dudó unos segundos, pero la persona que estaba a su lado le infundió seguridad.

_ adelante

La puerta crujió al abrirse y un chico musculoso se quedó plantado en la entrada, llevaba a una pelirroja en brazos, cargada al hombro, dando puñetazos a la espalda del chico y patadas en el pecho, tratando inútilmente de liberarse.

_ esta chica se ha despertado ya, la tiene- informó dirigiéndose al acompañante de Chopper (aunque tal y como estaban, debería ser justo al revés) y haciendo caso omiso a los golpes briosos de Nami, como si no le afectaran en absoluto.

Hasta que la punta del zapato de la chica se clavó en sus partes nobles.

De Chopper y el otro hombre brotaron dos gotitas anime cuando el chico se tiró de rodillas al suelo protegiéndose la zona que había recibido el golpe, lanzando maldiciones al aire mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Nami había conseguido lo que quería. Cayó de pie al suelo en perfecto equilibrio y se alejó de su agresor (realmente era justamente al revés, pero para Nami, que alguien te llevara sin esperar nada a cambio al médico, era sinónimo de agredir). Corrió hacia Chopper y acertó a asirse a su cornamenta y tirando de él, exigiendo marcharse.

_ Chopper, han intentado violarme ¡vámonos de aquí!

Tiró de él, pero Chopper exhaló un suspiro y se transformó para poder resistir a la fuerza atrayente de Nami.

El hombre que estaba a su lado dio un respingo en el sitio y se tapó la cara, atemorizado.

Nami, con toda la cabezonería que la caracterizaba, siguió intentando levantar a su amigo, importándole un pepino que su masa hubiera aumentado unas diez veces y que fuera el doble o el triple que la de ella.

Chopper se limitó a ignorarla para retornar su conversación con el hombre. Era un viejo pequeño que vestía una bata blanca, como de científico o de médico. Si Nami hubiera prestado un poco de atención, comprendería porqué Chopper no tenía intención de largarse y porqué le tenía tanto respeto al hombre.

El cual se llamaba Rimos.

Desde la puerta, se oyeron unas carcajadas procedentes de Ángelo, que parecía estar recuperado del accidente. Estaba contemplando la escena, divertido.

Chopper reparó entonces en él. Lo miró bien.

Aquel cuerpo musculoso… aquellos ojos decididos… una camiseta blanca que dejaba insinuar la fuerza de su cuerpo… unos pantalones negros que no dejaban espacio entre ellos y las botas, también del mismo color…

Le invadió una nostalgia desconocida…

_ siéntate tú también, hijo- le alentó el viejo, señalando un asiento libre a su lado. Desvió la vista a Nami, que seguía intentando levantar a Chopper del sitio (cuya crecida repentina le había costado un asiento)- tú también, joven…

_ Nami- aclaró Chopper, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Ángelo se arrimó a la oreja de su viejo para susurrarle algo el oído. Chopper afinó el oído y pudo entender que "ella sí que la tiene"

_ ¿la euforia? – inquirió el reno, desviando su atención a su amiga, que seguía pendiente de su labor.- no tiene pinta, Nami siempre ha sido así de tozuda…

Cogió a Nami con las pezuñas para detener sus bruscos movimientos, que se habían convertido en golpes. La atrajo hacia los dos hombres (uno de ellos, menor de edad, pero por apariencia, adulto).

Hizo las presentaciones y ella se rehusó a hacer las paces con Ángelo, que se la quedó mirando con esa cara de póker que ponía cuando no sabía que hacer.

_ Nami… el doctor Rimos opina que tienes la euforia ¿puedes decirnos cómo te sientes?

_ ¿es él el que nos ha traído aquí?- gruñó la pelirroja

Chopper desesperó. No había manera con ella.

_ según dice Ángelo… últimamente tienes cambios de humor repentinos…-comenzó el doctor- y por lo general… te obsesionas exageradamente con los hombres… que por lo visto, antes nunca te han interesado…

Nami se percató de que el doctor estaba leyendo directamente de una ficha que tenía en poder se su mano. Como un justificante médico…

_ ¿qué nos ha hecho? –exasperó con suspicacia

_ ah… esto- dijo refiriéndose al papel- aquí están los resultados de las pruebas que os hemos hecho…

_ ¿qué pruebas?- interrumpió la pelirroja, irritada

_ mejor que no los sepas…- Ángelo intervino guiñándole un ojo, lo que provocó que la pelirroja se ruborizara momentáneamente

_ no tenemos en mente haceros nada… simplemente queríamos saber si estabais afectados…

Mientras el hombre hablaba, Chopper asentía levemente la cabeza, como compresivo.

Justo era el caso opuesto en Nami: no se enteraba de nada…

¿De qué hablaban?¿qué era esa tal euforia?

La incredulidad de sus ojos y el nerviosismo de sus facciones fue captado con facilidad por el doctor, que entornó los ojos y entrelazó sus manos, a modo de banco para su barbilla puntiaguda y velluda.

_ la euforia no es una enfermedad como otra cualquiera, no se puede predecir, ni quitar… es más, dudo que sea una enfermedad. No. Ni siquiera es eso.

_ ¿qué es entonces…?

El hombre hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, como buscando las palabras exactas para explicarle a una "niña" lo que tenía que saber.

_ no viene de la naturaleza… la euforia es una creación demoníaca, literalemente.

_ ¿cómo suena?- inquirió la pelirroja, aturdida

_ como suena

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

_ eso quiere decir que es un demonio el que…- dejó la frase en el aire, pero todos la comprendieron. El anciano asintió.

_ ya sé que parece una locura… pero es lo que hay.

_ y nosotros para qué estamos aquí

_ pruebas, ya lo he dicho antes, quería saber si erais inmunes a la enfermedad… pero ya veo que no

Nami se llevó las manos a la cabeza, alarmada. Se refería a ella, a ella… eran convincentes sus palabras pero su mirada fija en ella era aun más relevante…

¿pero qué narices le podía pasar?

El abuelo, como si le leyera el pensamiento, se lo explicó con calma, para apaciguarla.

_ simplemente, dejas de ser tú

_ sí, y de repente todo te parece perfecto- Ángelo completó la frase

_ pero ahí está precisamente el problema… no duele nada, sino al contrario… te sientes más fuerte, extrañamente feliz… todos tus males parecen haberse esfumado. Es la primer etapa… la que estás pasando tú.

Nami lo miró sin comprender.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y la pelirroja se volvió hacia su propietario.

_ esa necesidad de verme mis partes nobles y esa delicia que sientes al verme el cuerpo… es un síntoma. – no hacía falta decir que era Ángelo el que trataba de captar su atención.

_ no hay unos síntomas claros, pues en cada persona, la euforia actúa de forma diferente. A ti, por ejemplo, te sientes eufórica al ver hombres, cosa que nunca te ha pasado en circunstancias normales…

_ no me acuerdo… de como era antes, para mí, así soy yo- murmuró Nami, afligida

_ esa es la segunda etapa… olvidarse de todo lo demás: ya no recuerdas como eras antes, ni si tenías algo que hacer que te incite a dejar de estar feliz… por lo visto, ya estás llegando a eso…

_ ¿y la tercera etapa?

_ perder la cabeza- dijo con rudeza y claridad, lo que fue un pinchado en el corazón de Nami- te sientes tan sumamente bien que no quieres dejar de estar feliz…. Renuncias completamente a tu vida, pues en ese estado todo te parece bien…

_ y además, ese estado te vincula más a esta isla…- completó Ángelo, desde la espalda de Nami. La inesperada aparición de su ronca voz hizo estremecerse a la pelirroja.

_ ¿a la isla?- preguntó por fin, Chopper. Por lo visto, no sabía nada acerca de esa parte.

_ el causante o causante s de esta atrocidad… está en esta isla y los afectados por la euforia establecen un lazo especial con este sujeto, por lo que tienen una necesidad irrefutable de quedarse junto a la isla. De igual manera, si el causante se moviera a otra parte, les infundiría la misma sensación de querer seguirlo… es algo muy simple

_ entiendo…- dijo Chopper solamente- supongo que Nami…-desvió la mirada hacia la aludida- no querrá irse de aquí

_ ei, ¿no estáis exageradamente seguros de que yo tengo… eso…

_ bueno, ¿realmente te gusta Luffy?

La pelirroja se tiñó de rubor ante aquella pregunta y se giró con brusquedad hacia aquella inconfundible voz.

Brook se alzaba en la puerta, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyado con desdén en el marco de la puerta.

El recién llegado rio su propia gracia y el respingo de Nami, llevándose así un puñetazo en su peluca, que le alcanzó el cráneo.

Gimió y Nami le miró con odio y aspereza.

_ era una broma…- se disculpó, dejando un poco más tranquila a la chica.

Pero Chopper contratacó.

_ es verdad… Brook- lo dijo tan calmado como si la repentina aparición del esqueleto que hasta entonces se desconocía donde estaba no significara nada- a ti Luffy nunca te ha… no será que ahora…

Ese si que era el reno que todos conocían, un dudoso y preocupado animalito parlanchín que se mordía las uñas cuando se atragantaba en sus propias palabras.

_ es la enfermedad… no creo que a esta mujer le guste alguien de verdad, está realmente salida, espero que no fuera así en su sano juicio- dijo Ángelo mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza a la susodicha, quien volvió a sentir en sus carnes la fuerza alma del muchacho con cada una de sus estocadas

_ yo no estoy loca- replicó la chica mientras le retiraba con asco la mano del adolescente del alcance de su pelo

_ ei, tranquila tigresa- respondió el otro sin perder la sonrisa, y el guiñó un ojo, lo que puso todavía más nerviosa a Nami

_ ya parad… ¿queréis?- imploró con un hilillo de voz, se sentía como un animalillo arrinconado

_ por querer no, es la primera vez que nos podemos meter contigo sin recibir nada a camb…- el esqueleto articuló un alarido ciego cuando Nami aplastó sus nudillos en su huesuda boca abierta

_ ya estoy harta ¡callaos! A mí Luffy no me gusta ¿entendido?

_ ya lo sabemos, hija. Es la euforia la que te produce ese deseo irreprochable de verle y ese amor irreparable de quererlo… - aclaró el anciano, hasta entonces ajeno a la conversación

Todos lo miraron, excepto Ángelo, con una gotita anime en sus cabezas: no, si amor verdadero e insufrible como él decía no debía de ser… más bien se trataba de un capricho

_ a lo que se refiere el abuelo…- intervino el más joven, al ver la cara desencajada de sus invitados- Nami, no te preocupes, no quieres realmente a ese chaval, es solo los efectos de la euforia…

Ella asintió, pero no del todo convencida.

¿y si la euforia simplemente realzara los auténticos sentimientos?

No se atrevieron a compartir sus preocupaciones con sus nakamas, así que, probablemente caerían en el olvido con el tiempo y cuando se le curase esa extraña enfermedad…

_ ¿y cómo se cura… lo que tengo?- inquirió de pronto

Ángelo y el doctor parecieron avergonzados.

_ eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar, pero para ello, necesitamos al creador…

_ como una vacuna contra un virus… - concluyó Ángelo

La sala se envolvió en el silencio como tantas veces.

Y en esta ocasión, fue Brook el causante de romperlo.

_ oye… he encontrado a Zorro…

_ ¿qué? ¿el nakama que dice Luffy que es…?- Nami fue incapaz de proseguir bajo el conjuro de aquel nombre, a partir de ahora, pensaría en él como solamente capitán

Chopper también había levantado la vista, pero lo que se encontró no le levantó ánimos.

_ Roronoa Zorro… recompensa: ehmmm…ehmm… un 1, un 2… y muchos ceros… vivo o muerto, sin vida descuenta un ehmm… por ciento del dinero a pagar…- el esqueleto estaba leyendo, y por lo visto, su cerebro no le llevaba a más y era incapaz de leer cifras grandes

Luego, enseñó a sus nakamas el pergamino amarillento que había desenvuelto.

_ no está bien cotillear los cajones-le recordó Ángelo con sarcasmo, como un padre le dice a su hijo. Aunque en aquellas circunstancias, más bien tendría que haber sido al revés.

Nami y Chopper se quedaron mirando fijamente el retrato del chico que aparecía en el cartel: un peliverde con cara ruda, malherido y que aparentaba unos veinte.

La pelirroja se ruborizó al cruzar la mirada con la vista perdida del tipo de la foto.

_ es guapo…- enseguida deseó que aquello no lo hubiera escuchado nadie, pero hay estaban todos para echar oreja.

_ Nami- le reprochó Ángelo, viéndole las intenciones a la chica

_ bueno, por lo menos tenemos una referencia…- dijo Chopper

_ ¿para qué?- inquirió el doctor

El renito le deleitó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo con orgullo:

_ Nuestro capitán a ordenado buscar a este hombre y es lo que vamos a hacer

_ oh… bien… genial…- parloteó Rimos, como si no diera crédito a lo que escuchaba- bu… ¿BUSCAIS A ESE TIPO?

Los tres nakamas lo miraron incrédulos, y Ángelo parecía palidecer.

Los tres murmuraron que sí, un tanto anonadados, y el anciano se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

_ pero… ¿estáis locos? ESE HOMBRE ES PELIGROSO…

_ ¿por qué? – preguntaron los tres a unísono, abrazados entre ellos

_ ¡ES EL NUEVO HIJO DE IRMA-SAMA!

_ ¿qué?- inquirieron de nuevo, confusos pero no tan alarmados. Resultaba normal que un chico, por muy raro el color de pelo que tuviera, que tuviera una madre.

El viejo resopló y se contuvo el corazón con los puños.

_ dios mío… ese hombre, llevaba mucho tiempo siendo buscado por la marina, mucho antes de que la euforia llegara a nuestra isla. La ciudad se llenaba de carteles de búsqueda como este,- la sala se impregnó de un aire de nostalgia- pero ahora, ahora que todos viven felices… nadie se preocupa por los peligros que pueden acecharnos, nadie presta atención a esos carteles. y lo peor, es que ese tipo ha llegado a la isla… se pasea por las calles… - mientras hablaba, todos contuvieron el aliento, expectantes, a excepción de Brook, que encontró en el mismo sitio en el que había hallado el cartel de Zorro, uno similar, solo que con la carátula de Luffy. Lo cogió sin importarle el disimulo y lo desgarró para no dejar rastro- y se alimenta de la gente, aprovechándose de que la euforia les atenúa todas las demás emociones… por lo que no pueden sentir el miedo, y mueren felices. Ese matón se alimenta de su sangre, como su maldita madre le ha enseñado a hacer…

Nami hizo un mohín ante aquella explicación. ¿qué clase de tipo podrían haberse metido en el barco? ¿un vampiro? Miró de nuevo la foto, no, no lo parecía.

_ ¿su madre le ha enseñado?

_ su madre es un demonio, y no es un insulto- irrumpió Ángelo, con cara de póker- se alimenta de las almas de la gente y usa sus cuerpos de marionetas.

Nami escuchaba atentamente, pero Chopper entrecerró los ojos con perspicacia.

_ ¿cómo sabes tanto de eso…? Tú abuelo lo entiendo… pues lleva años investigando pero tú… eres joven ¿de dónde sacas esa información?

El chico suspiró sin dejar de sonreír y se acercó la rodilla al mentón para apoyarse en ella.

_ Perona, creo que nos han descubierto… ya puedes salir…

Chopper soltó un chillido histérico y Nami y Brook se quedaron petrificados.

Los tres observaron cómo una vieja familiar y conocida se adentraba en la sala con sus elegantes pasos y su altiva y serena mirada.

Su vestimenta rosa y pija seguía intacta desde la última vez que la vieron, su paraguas, pegado a su cuerpo y su coleta larga, se zarandeaba en el aire colgando de su majestuosa cabeza.

La recién llegada se paró justo al lado de Ángelo y sonrió. Este se dispuso a presentarla.

_ Perona y yo somos los antiguos títeres de esa demonio- y tras alargar las comisuras de sus labios hasta las orejas, añadió- estaremos encantados de ofreceros nuestra ayuda y liberar a ese tal amigo vuestro

Capítulo 5 – fin de la primera parte


	7. Capítulo 5 segunda parte

**Menudo milagro, pensará la gente. Esta idiota por fin ha subido un nuevo capítulo de esta historia…**

**¡Por favor¡Dejad que me explique! D:**

**Cuando empecé otra historia y descubrí que tenía más éxito que esta, pensé en continuar con la otra y cuando la terminara seguir con esta… el problema es que la otra se encuentra a años luz del desenlace así que…**

**Y con otras dos historias empezadas y otra que estoy escribiendo con una amiga que o la ayudo o no trabaja el tiempo se me iba…**

**Total que con el inicio del verano he debido de ser la única que no puede terminar los fics con tanto tiempo libre… Porque resulta que me voy de vacaciones todo el verano y no puedo llevarme el ordenador (cortesía de mis padres ¬¬, la desintoxicación, dicen) así que me ha entrado una profunda depresión y he llegado a pensar en abandonar todos los proyectos y olvidarme de la cuenta de fanfiction…**

**¡Pero no podía ser! Es imposible abandonar estooo¡ ni a vosotros ni al foro…**

**Así que he decidió ponerme las pilas de nuevo, y a gastar dinero en la biblioteca de los lugares a los que voy y venga a escribir¡**

**Os pido sobre todo, que me perdonéis y que intentéis comprender lo que me ha pasado… y espero que tengáis interés en seguir esta historia…**

**Aunque el inconveniente sería que tendríais que empezar de nuevo, porque seguro que se os ha olvidado ya…**

**Sorry y gracias a todos…**

_En la misma sala…_

_Per... pero…- Chopper se había quedado sin habla, ante tanta conmoción. Si ya tartamudeaba de más cuando no pasaba nada, ahora… prácticamente no se le entendía- Eso… ¿cómo puede ser?

Brook también se quedó en blanco, mientras que Nami no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro a sus dos compañeros boquiabiertos. No recordaba nada, y de nuevo, maldijo tener esa enfermedad. La maldita euforia no le permitía rememorar los momentos que tan felices parecían haber corrido en su pasado…

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad. No podía seguir pensando en viva la vida en las situaciones… no quería, por nada del mundo, alcanzar la segunda etapa…

Por otro lado, ajeno a los profundos pensamientos de la pelirroja, Ángelo y Perona intercambiaron una sonrisa maliciosa, pero dispuestos a cooperar en la aclaración.

Sin embargo, fue el anciano quién les explicó explícitamente:

_ Los hijos de Irma se renuevan constantemente… es decir, no siempre está con los mismos, según la importancia que tengan sus presas… todo depende para ella. Suelen ser personas atractivas, da igual el sexo o la edad, y por su puesto, tampoco le importa el número de subordinados que adopte por temporada… - hizo una pausa que aprovechó para suspirar- pero en definitiva… que todo se basa en una ambiciosa colección en la que los mejores renuevan a los más antiguos...

Mientras hablaba, al contrario de Brook y Chopper que prestaban toda su atención al anciano con notable estupor, Nami no paraba de observar cómo la recién llegada se sentaba sobre el muslo del joven sentado, y allí, en esa postura, se recorrían la mano por la espalda del otro o se hacían otras caricias más personales.

Se empezó a poner celosa.

Ya no le guiaba la mente, sino los sentimientos… la euforia… estaba perdiendo la cordura y no podía darse cuenta. No conseguía apartar los ojos de la feliz pareja, ella también ansiaba esa felicidad infijnita con el chico…le daban ganas de vomitarle encima a la pelirrosa.

Y Ángelo pareció percatarse de esa repulsión, porque le guiñó un ojo acompañado de una franca sonrisa.

Para no interrumpir las habladurías del abuelo, que seguía repitiendo constantemente lo mismo pero con otras palabras hasta agotar a Brook (Chopper seguía ensimismado), decidió mover los labios para que la pelirroja se los leyera.

"Tú ya tienes a Luffy"

Y tras recibir el mensaje e interpretarlo (tarea que por cierto, le costó bastante) se estremeció a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de rubor.

Miró para otro lado, con el morro torcido y con una suficiencia que decía mucho de ella.

_ Pero… ¿Y qué se siente estando en manos de…- empezó Chopper, patidifuso

_ ¿de un demonio?- terminó Ángelo. Cuando el renito asintió, el joven se encogió de hombros y por un instante, Chopper creyó ver de refilón cómo el chaval le dirigía una miradita desesperada al anciano, como queriendo pedir ayuda – no lo recuerdo… ni yo, ni ella- replicó señalándose a sí mismo y a Perona respectivamente.

_ ¿y… y eso?

Los tres, el anciano y los dos muchachos suspiraron a la vez con resignación.

_ El abuelo se encargó de eso…- dijo mientras le dirigía al aludido una mirada llena de determinación

_ ¿usted?

_ ¿pero… cómo…?- inquirió aturdida la navegante, que pareció interesarse de pronto en la conversación

Rimos se encogió sobre sí mismo antes de respaldarse en el sofá, para ponerse cómodo.

_ Ellos no recuerdan lo que pasó… porque yo les borré la memoria…

Nami se dispuso a interrumpir, pero sus labios vacilaron cuando Chopper la agarró del brazo, para contenerla.

_ siéntate, pelirroja, esto es bastante confuso…- le recomendó Ángelo, con una sonrisa… ¿cansada?

No parecía gustarle la idea de tener que escuchar el tema. Perona, por su parte, se arrimó más a él, estrechándolo con su abrazo, poniendo cara de mal estar.

_Bien, os diré algo que siempre hay que tener en cuenta de la vida de un demonio… actúa según sus principios, y para ellos, ser malo es lo más importante. Al contrario que los ángeles están hechos para odiar y destruir, hacer sufrir, torturar… incluso para aquellos que consideran importantes para su supervivencia, háblese también de… sus hijos- dijo, lanzando una sutil miradita a Perona y Ángelo- así que… sise siente mal, la paga con ellos, si se siente bien, pues les tortura igualmente. Adoran alimentarse del dolor de la gente, para ellos resulta de todo menos de un suplicio…

_ son incapaces de sentir pena- comentó Perona, con un hilillo de voz, sin ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a los allí presentes. Ángelo la acurrucaba en sus brazos, y con ello ya tenía suficiente.

Parecía una niña pequeña que se abraza a su padre para que le proteja del alcance se sus miedos, estaba pensando Nami.

_ y bueno… pues, hace un tiempo… me encontré a dos muchachos, apenas tendrían doce o trece años…supe que no eran niños normales que habían sido cazados por la demonio por la única razón de que seguían vivos. Estaban igual de malheridos como cualquier cadáver que se puede encontrar tirado por el bosque, marcados con el símbolo del infierno, teñidas su suaves pieles juveniles de la propia sangre que producen sus cuerpos, ahora desfigurados por los arañazos, heridas abiertas y cicatrices abrumadoras que se hallan en toda su silueta, que a penas dejan un espacio libre para ver la carne humana… así los encontré a ellos… pero lo peor es que estaban agonizando por tanta herida, porque seguían vivos. El peor destino que le puede esperar a un humano es ser el hijo de un demonio, porque cuando eres remplazado por otro, el antiguo es torturado y está condenado a vivir eternamente, porque uno de los problemas de cuando entras en contacto con un demonio, pierdes la mortalidad. Estás obligado a envejecer, hasta que pierdes la cabeza porque ya el cerebro no te funciona, el corazón se te va a apagando poco a poco… ya no te puedes mover… pero sigues viviendo, lo dicho, estás condenado a seguir adelante con tus males. – aprovechó una parada para tragar saliva, sonoramente. Pero no fue el único al que se le oyó la acción- eso es lo que le esperaba a estos dos chicos. Así que pensé. Voy a borrarles la memoria, aunque con ellos sacrificara sus recuerdos anteriores. – asintió levemente cuando intuyó el brillo suspicaz que brotó en los ojos de sus interlocutores- exacto, la vida que ellos recuerdan tiene una duración de dos o tres años, no más. Y toda la han pasado aquí, conmigo, sin salir al exterior.

Tanto Ángelo como Perona bajaron la cabeza, anonadados.

_ desconocemos la concepción de pueblo, de mar, de cielo… solo sabemos lo que son las cosas relativas al hogar…

_ Y bueno… para ampliar nuestro vocabulario el maestro nos enseñaba imágenes de la vida real en la pantalla del ordenador central…- dijo la pelirrosa

_ vamos, que os mostraba fotos, jo, jo ,jo

_ ¡BROOK NO ES MOMENTO DE REÍRSE!- articularon Nami y Chopper a una

_ en el caso de Ángelo… se unió mas tarde a la familia- continuó el anciano, haciendo caso omiso a las injerencias del esqueleto

El susodicho asintió con levedad.

_ Primero los tuvo una temporada juntos a los dos hermanos tras adoptarlos, pero luego… expulsó a Perona por ser la mayor y se quedó exclusivamente con Ángelo, de eso hace dos años.

_ ¿CÓMO? ¿QUE PERONA Y ANGELO SON HERMANOS?- inquirieron los tripulantes estupefactos

_ Sí, exacto… su madre viuda no tenia trabajo… y para no morir de hambre se los entregó a Irma por una gran cantidad de dinero… eso ocurrió cuando Perona tenía 5 y Ángelo 3…

Nami se imaginó al joven Ángelo de pequeño, y le resultó tan mono que se enamoró todavía más de él.

Y al igual que ella, todos los demás se encerraron en sus propias mentes, tejiendo un largo rato de silencio en la estancia.

_ Pero… doctor. Hay algo que no consigo entender… - empezó el renito, la mar de interesado por la medicina- ¿cómo se borra la memoria? Creo que en la era en la que estamos somos conscientes, sí, de como se podría conseguir tal cosa… pero… no se dispone todavía del material necesario… sin contar lo peligroso que podría resultar para el sujeto…

El abuelo desvió incómodo la mirada, lo que hizo sospechar a Chopper.

_ l-lo siento si he dicho…- empezó a balbucear, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo a modo de reverencia.

_ Chicos… - dijo, refiriéndose a Perona y a Ángelo- ¿podríais traernos un poco de té? Esto va a ser largo…

Por supuesto, los dos muchachos asintieron y desparecieron por la puerta, agarrados de la mano, imitando a una pareja de enamorados…

_ pobres…- empezó Rimos- desconocen cómo es quererse solo como hermanos… no debería haberle puesto esas escenas en las que se mostraban explícitamente cómo se lleva a cabo el final de una relación… amorosa

Enseguida en todos los allí presentes se les formó en la mente la aludida escenita "carnal". A ninguno le extrañaría entonces que terminaran esos dos teniendo un hijo según las circunstancias.

_ Chopper… ven a verme si quieres saber el porqué

El aludido pareció desviarse entonces de sus pensamientos íntimos que habían empezado a sonrojarle la carita.

_ ¿eh?

_ no es una simple operación quirúrgica… tú solo piensa… que los recuerdos siguen ahí ¿de acuerdo?

_ ¿qué me quiere decir con eso?- se arrimó el renito, con la interrogación escrita en su rostro

Antes de que terminara la frase el sonido de sus palabras fue hendido por la interrupción del estruendo de una puerta al abrirse.

Todos se volvieron a ver cómo los dos hermanos reaparecían en la sala con un carrito de sirviente que traía consigo su bandeja con su respectiva tetera y tacitas de porcelana.

_ Bueno, y ahora si queréis, disfrutad de una taza de té

_Al lado del riachuelo…_

Sanji seguía estupefacto. Y no podía moverse, aunque fuera lo que más deseaba en aquel momento…

Un extraño había irrumpido en la sala.

Era un joven fornido, de aspecto reservado y de semblante serio y muy despreocupado. Vestía con unos pantalones cómodos deportivos negros con brillos verdosos y unas botas del mismo color agarradas a ellos. En cuanto a la parte de arriba, carecía de protección, la llevaba totalmente al descubierto.

El rubio reconoció una angustiosa cicatriz que le recorría toda la delantera, desde el hombro izquierdo al inicio de la pierna derecha. Parecía tener sus tiempos, pero se mantenía tan intacta como el primer día, por no nombrar el hecho de que por algunas tramas determinadas de su recorrido se había abierto y la sangre se derramaba por la piel cobriza del usuario.

Cualquiera hubiera advertido una chispa de alivio en los ojos del cocinero de los Mugiwara, pero su emoción se congeló en el sitio cuando se fijó en el recién llegado más atentamente.

En todas las heridas nuevas que el otro portaba en su cuerpo, cicatrices, otras abiertas, grandes, pequeñas… humildes, problemáticas… muy variadas, pero que indicaban con suma claridad que su portador acababa de salir de una cacería en la que precisamente, había tomado el papel de presa. La sangre seca fluía con torpeza por sus miembros, dibujando un camino que seguía el relieve de los músculos del cuerpo.

Espantado ante tanta calamidad, el rubio consiguió articular sus tensos músculos y movilizar los de la boca, dispuesto a gritar. Y cuando lo hizo, ya no sabía si era de terror, de asombro, de alegría o de qué.

El alarido sonó desgarrador de su boca.

_¡ZOROOOOOOOOO!

_En los túneles…_

_ ¡Diosssss! No vamos a salir de este maldito túnel en la vida- lloriqueó Ussop, alzando fuertemente la voz

_ Tranquilo… seguro que encontraremos la salida- le contestó un Luffy totalmente sosegado

El otro necesitó unos segundos para interpretar lo que acababa de oír.

_ ¿PERO TÚ TE ESCUCHAS? ¡SABES QUE ESTAMOS PERDIDOS Y AÚN ASÍ SIGUES TAN FELIZ COMO SIEMPRE! NO ERES NADA NORMAL, TÍO

Luffy lo miró con fijeza, perplejo.

_ ¿y acaso no siempre he sido así?

El francotirador se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

_ ¡pero si hasta lo reconoce!- gritó retóricamente. Seguidamente se siguió estirando de los pelos tratando entender lo incomprensible de su capitán.

El otro, mientras siguió caminando, ignorando a su nakama…

Hasta que algo atrajo su atención.

Corrió hacia ese algo, dejando atrás a Ussop, quien al verlo tan movido de repente, trató de seguirle al mismo ritmo, lloriqueando.

"Por favor, Luffy… no me hagas correr otra vez…" rogaba para sus adentros, sin esperar ser socorrido.

Cuando ya lo había perdido de vista, el nerviosismo sobrevino.

Aceleró el paso moqueando. No podía haberse perdido, así, de repente… pero… ¡si lo tenía adelante! Estaba seguro que no había apartado la vista de él ni un segundo…

¿Cómo era posible que…?

Escrutaba cada rincón de las rocosas paredes del túnel, para no dejar escapar ningún pasadizo secreto…

Nada, nada…

Y lo peor es que ya estaba empezando a asimilar que se había perdido…

Cuando divisó a lo lejos la silueta de su capitán.

_ ¡Luffy!- profirió y se acortó la distancia que los separaba como un rayo- ¡no me des estos sustos hombre!

Pero conforme se iba acercando, la sensación de salvación se trocaba a recelo.

Luffy no se había vuelto, estaba petrificado en el sitio…

Y eso no era normal en él.

_En la guarida del viejo, en uno de sus cuartos…_

La brusca y descontrolada actuación de los tres nakamas delante de la familia había dicho demasiado de los modales de los piratas de Luffy y probablemente habrían entramado malas impresiones.

Chopper recordaba cómo se habían abalanzado cuales bestias hacia el líquido cuando Ángelo y Perona les habían ofrecido el caliente y sabroso café, dejando la reputación de la banda… prácticamente por los suelos…

Y si había algo que un doctor debía saber era como comportarse cuando se está con alguien importante o respetuoso, como el anciano.

Pero casi que prefería olvidarse del tema y no cargar con la culpa y la mala educación de Nami y Brook (bastante tenía con su metedura de pata).

Ahora todos debían estar durmiendo, cada uno en el camarote que el buen anciano les había proporcionado sin pedirles nada a cambio (a parte de insistirles que abandonaran la isla por su propio bien, y que abandonaran al espadachín al que no estaban seguros de tener como nakama en la tripulación).

Era tarde, pero aun así, el sueño no velaba al renito, así que se limitaba a tumbarse de lado en su camita individual y esponjosa para meditar sobre todo lo sucedido, desde que Sanji les había hablado de un tal Zoro Ronoa, comportándose de una manera extraña desde que lo nombró.

Todo resultaba muy intrigante, y aunque no era detective, sino médico, quería averiguar más sobre lo sucedido.

No paraba de imaginarse paranoillas inmundas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

Al principio no lo oyó, o no quiso enterarse, pero cuando se reiteró la resonancia se levantó con ímpetu de la cama con inquietud.

_ ¿s-sí?

_ ¿puedo entrar, doctor?

El renito suspiró aliviado al reconocer la voz del anciano.

_ Sí, claro… e-es su casa…

Y esperó paciente a que la puerta se abriera y penetrara en el cuarto el hombre.

Chopper se fijó en que se alumbraba únicamente con la luz de la vela que sostenía en su mano, lo que parecía intentar no molestar a los huéspedes a esas horas de la noche.

_ Aun que sea mi casa… tengo que comportarme cortésmente con sus residentes ¿no crees?- le reprochó al reno, como queriendo recordarle su grosería. El otro se sonrojó, avergonzado. Seguidamente, se hizo a un lado para hacerle sitio en la cama al recién llegado, que aceptó con gusto el espacio, que ocupó sentándose.

_ ¿quería decirme lo de…?

_ Sí. Si te refieres al método para trasplantar la memoria.- le cortó fríamente.

El otro retrocedió a causa de la impresión.

_ p-perdón… ¿Qué quiere decir con "trasplantar"?

Rimos resolló.

_ no esperaba decírselo a nadie… pero estoy condenado a pasar el resto de mis días y no quiero que este descubrimiento mío se evapore de la historia… quiero que llegue a las manos de los grandes doctores… y para ello, necesito contarlo.

El reno volvió a ruborizarse al darse por aludido ante "grandes doctores" porque, si no había entendido mal, lo incluía a él también en esa clasificación.

_ mira, Chopper… yo he logrado que a un cuerpo muerto se le pueda implantar algo inmaterial en pequeñas cantidades…

_Pero eso…

_ sí, sí es posible… y es la única manera de que los recuerdos desaparezcan de ahí… aunque lo intenté, finalmente descubrí que si querías que el sujeto sobreviviera también no se debía tocar la parte de sus materia gris…

_ y entonces, probó el trasplante- comprendió el otro.

Rimo asintió afirmativamente.

_ En efecto. Fue un duro trabajo que necesitó años de pruebas… pero… al final lo logré. Y cuando encontré a Perona el experimento ya había sido un éxito y se lo pude realizar en el acto sin ninguna mala consecuencia…

A Chopper las dudas le iban y venían sin descanso, pero prefería guardárselas para sí, por respeto.

"¿Por qué exactamente estaba experimentando antes de encontrarse con Perona y Ángelo? Parecía que no tenía planeado… hacerles el trasplante a ellos precisamente…

_ "Pero los recuerdo no conforman un alma, así que no se puede otorgar la vida a través de ellos"

Chopper levantó la vista repentinamente, a la vez que el otro la bajaba con lentitud.

Aquellas palabras las había pronunciado con voz muy queda, pero habían penetrado como agujas punzantes por los oídos del renito. Parecía que ya daba la conversación por terminada pero…

¿A qué se refería con eso?

_Tienes dudas… ¿verdad?- le preguntó de improvisto el anciano, y Chopper solo pudo murmurar que sí.- formúlalas…

Chopper dudó un momento.

_ ¿A qué…se refería con lo último? No lo he llegado a entender- inquirió, tímidamente

El otro suspiró. Aún tardó un poco en responder.

_ Mi única preocupación en ese entonces era que si los recuerdos de Ángelo y Perona serían capaces de dar vida… a otra persona…

_ ¿A-a otra persona?

_ sí… a una muerta… hace años…

Un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Chopper de pies a cabeza. No le gustaba nada la dirección que estaba tomando el tema.

_ Si… es algo personal…- dijo el reno, queriendo librarse de hablar de aquello

El otro lo miró, un tanto sorprendido.

_ ¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡No…! En absoluto… estoy totalmente abierto a contártelo…

"Es que no quiero que me lo cuentes…" pensó Chopper… ya abatido porque asimilaba que no le quedaba otra que escuchar y atender…

_ Kuina

_ ¿eh?

_ Kuina murió… hace ya varios años… no s dejó a mí y a los de nuestro dojo.

El reno no dijo nada, se limitó a bajar la cabeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

_ Era… mi nieta… y lo peor… es que no me acuerdo de ella…

Chopper dio un respingo en el sitio, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_ ¿Pero… por qué no?

_ La primera etapa de la euforia ¿recuerdas, Chopper? – con la intención de calmarlo, acompañó la frase de una media sonrisa cansada

Pero aun así, no pudo evitar que la sangre se congelara dentro de las venas del cuerpo del reno.

Cuando pareció volver en sí, solo pudo negar levemente, sin comprender nada.

_ Por favor no te asustes… recuerdo parte de mi vida… excepto la que compartí con Kuina… para mí no era un gran salto de 12 o 13 años… sino que simplemente… su nacimiento… su historia…todo lo que pasé con ella para mí era con otra persona…- ahora le lanzaba a Chopper una mirada llena de determinación- ¿no es lo mismo… que te ha pasado a ti?

El otro contuvo el aire, tratando de no temblar. No funcionó aun así.

_ Sí, Chopper… es prácticamente imposible que hayas entrado en esta isla sin estar afectado… solo que a ti, por las causas que sean… todavía permaneces en la primera etapa, al igual que yo, al contrario que Nami, que está rozando la segunda… pero en resumen, que tú también has olvidado a Zoro Ronoa…

El reno quiso llorar, gritar… lo que fuera para desahogarse. No podía ser… era impensable que un doctor se contagiara de una enfermedad… era totalmente…

Pero sí, si que lo era...

Y por muchas ganas que tuviera que decir que no, gritándolo a los cuatro vientos o del modo que fuere, solo pudo quedarse paralizado en el sitio, como un tonto, como un inválido. Y lo que más le preocupaba era una cosa… se sentía penosamente mal por no haberlo sabido antes, por no haber aceptado lo que decía Sanji…

Zoro Ronoa existía…

_Junto al riachuelo…_

_ Zo- Zoro…

Sanji no había parado de tartamudear repitiendo su nombre constantemente, y eso al peliverde le molestaba… bueno, le parecía inquietante…

_ Ho…hola- dijo, tratando de no sonar forzado, no por sus heridas, sino por la escena que estaba presenciando frente a ese rubio chiflado y esa niña a su lado…

Esa niña…

Entonces reparó en ella.

Sintió como si una estaca se hubiera clavado de repente en su corazón. Ella la mirada con fijeza, con los ojos bien abiertos, con una expresión de incredulidad. ¿También ella conocía su nombre? Y lo peor es que él también le estaba sosteniendo la mirada, y se sentía hechizado por esos dos luceros profundos y negros…

…hasta que divisó algo en ellos que no le cuadró para nada.

Fue un instante que no pasó desapercibido para él. Se habían teñido de rojo, momentáneamente, pero de un rojo completamente inhumano…

…demoníaco.

Desenvainó la espada lo más rápido que pudo, un movimiento que pasó imperceptible para el rubio que seguía mirándolo sin creerlo. Lo que sí que consiguió hacerlo despertar fue el alarido que articuló en cuanto se abalanzó sobre la chica.

_¡TÚUUUU!

La niña no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el exceso de adrenalina que su cuerpo segregó fue suficiente como para impedirle moverse.

Antes de que ella bajara la mirada… antes de que Zoro oyera su nombre que se escapaba de los labios temerosos de aquella chica, ella lo miró por última vez… con una carita blanca perfectamente humana y expresiva…

Al igual que sus ojos…

Y de repente, quiso parar, volver atrás.

_En el cuarto de Ángelo…_

Nami había ido a espiar al quinceañero dormir. Aunque no quería, no podía evitar vivir sin la conciencia de los hombres en su mente. Lo encontraba casi… una necesidad. Al principio pensó en limitarse en recordar a Luffy, pero comprendió casi al instante que eso solo le traería la necesidad de escaparse y salir a buscarlo, o simplemente, de pegarse el sofocón sola en su cuarto por la ausencia del amado.

No, era más apropiado ver a un chico cercano con sus propios ojos y limitarse a disfrutar de su semi desnudez mientras dormía.

¿Cómo habían terminado entonces así?

Los dos en la cama, pero lamentablemente sentados mirándose el uno al otro con fijeza y por supuesto… con ropa.

Ah, y hablando de algo que Nami no parecía comprender en absoluto.

_ Pues eso… ¿Qué opinas?

La pelirroja pareció despertar en aquel momento.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué opino de qué?

El otro se peinó con los dedos mientras suspiraba de desesperación.

_ sobre mi plan de escaparnos…- dijo con aburrimiento.

_ ehm… pues que… bonito, interesante… productivo

_ si quieres puedes leerme todos los adjetivos buenos del diccionario- le espetó el otro, cortando con brusquedad a la pelirroja, que se encogió sobre sí mismo, sintiéndose culpable mientras el otro se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, apartando la vista de ella.

Pasó un rato sin que hablara, hasta que la chica comprendió que ninguna palabra más saldría de su boca.

_ haber… ¿pero qué razón tienes para irte de aquí?- su desdén se trocó en preocupación e interés.

_ ¿sabes lo que es tener quince años de vida físicamente pero dos psicológicamente?- le interrumpió, sin mirarla siquiera

_ pues… a mí me pareces bastante maduro…

_ sí, puede ser… pero… sigo teniendo solo dos años de recuerdos… debería de ser un retrasado ¿no?- poco a poco había ido alzando la vista y esbozando largamente una sonrisa.

Nami se la devolvió, complacida. Por lo menos, había logrado despachar ese mal estar que inundaba el cuarto. Un habitación, por cierto, descomunal.

_ Bueno, entonces… ¿cuál es el problema? Deberías haber estado eternamente maldecido a vivir con el recuerdo del suplicio… y Rimos te ha dado la oportunidad de quitarte un peso de encima… ¿por qué no aprovecharla a tope?

_ Tiene gracia que lo digas tú, que estás afectada por la euforia.

_ no me lo recuerdes…- se picó la otra, desviando la mirada

_ Está bien, está bien…-rio el chico, gesticulando con las manos- no lo volveré a decir…

_ Mejor

_ Mi problema es… otro.

_ ¿Cómo que otro?- preguntó sin comprender

_ Rimos tenía otra intención en mente… nosotros solo éramos parte del plan… podíamos salir galardonados, sí, pero el objetivo era otro…- hizo una pausa para exhalar- el abuelo… quería devolverle la vida a su nieta, muerta hace años por un accidente doméstico. – La atención de Nami se había elevado al 120%, y eso alentaba al chaval- pensó que los recuerdos bastaban para lograrlo… pero tarde se dio cuenta de que no, cuando hizo el trasplante de nuestros cerebros al de la chica… con el único inconveniente de que su nieta recordaría un pasado injusto y dolorido, a parte de no reconocer a su propio abuelo… todo salió mal. Nosotros perdimos nuestros recuerdos, y se los inculcamos a ella… ahora es un cadáver con recuerdos que no puede ver… es como… una caja fuerte, no tiene vida, se limita a guardarlos.

_ Y tú quieres hacerle pagar a Rimos… lo que hizo…- compendió Nami

_ Las razones del abuelo no me importan, nos salvó la vida, y de eso, estaré eternamente agradecido, creo que soy el único humano que puedo decir eso ahora mismo- sonrió para volver a ponerse serio en el segundo siguiente- pero lo que más me duele… es que no quiera decirnos donde escondió a Kuina…

_ ¿Kuina?

_ Sí, es el cadáver que usó para administrar nuestros recuerdos…

_ O sea, su nieta

_ Eso es lo de menos. Lo que tengo pensado hacer es buscarlo

_ Buscarl-a

_ Qué más da, para mí, esa cría es un muerto más, en masculino

_ Pues para mí no, aunque no lo creas la gente tiene sentimientos ¿sabes?- espetó la joven, rozando el enojo

El otro sonrió sin intención.

_ Dios… seguro que antes no eras tan sentimental

_ Solo me importa el presente…

_ Porque no recuerdas el pasado….

Tocada y hundida. Desde que habían empezado a hablar sobre los recuerdos se había sentido incómoda, pero ahora que le había cascado eso…

_ Así me siento yo, como un don nadie, banal…

_ Ahora si que te entiendo, creo…

_Por eso comprenderás que quiera ir en busca de mis recuerdos…-dejó caer Ángelo

_ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso ni se te ocurra! ¿No has oído al anciano hablando de cómo os encontró? ¡¿Sabes lo que debiste de sufrir?

_ Estoy dispuesto. – contestó el otro con firmeza.- todo por mi identidad

_ ¿quieres recuperar los tus recuerdos… antes de que sucediera… aquello?

_ Aunque solo sean dos míseros años, quiero saber lo que es ser niño, y cómo era el mundo ahí fuera… necesito saberlo ¿acaso tú no sientes esa chispita de curiosidad que te da cosquillas en el estómago?

La otra se acarició la parte nombrada.

Esperó un momento y…

_ Que todo sea por nuestros recuerdos

Y compartió con el chico una sólida sonrisa.

Seguidamente, se estrecharon la mano.

_En el cuarto contiguo…_

_ Después de trasplantarle la memoria de los dos críos… me di cuenta de que Kuina no iba a despertar. Entendí entonces, como si el cielo se hubiera despejado… que se había ido, y que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Dejé a mi familia entrenar en el East Blue para venir aquí al escuchar rumores que aseguraban que había casos de pérdida de memoria súbita. Yo quería descubrir cómo se borraba y ganaba memoria para revivir… a mi nieta pero… me ocurrió lo mismo con ella. Todo lo que sé de ella es gracias a que traje aquí conmigo un cuaderno en el que anotaba todos mis propósitos, así que cuando lo releí intuí que esa tal Kuina que aparecía escrita en las hojas era la misma chica inerte que había traído en mis brazos- añadió al adivinar la pregunta en la cara de Chopper.

_ Vaya…- al renito no se le ocurría nada más que decir, estaba turbado.

El anciano rio con desgana ante aquella reacción. Era la primera vez que reía ante los ojos del reno.

_ y cuando descubrió que no funcionó con ella… lo de devolverle la vida… ¿qué hizo… con ella?

_ La escondí, en un lugar donde nadie la pudiera encontrar.

_ ¿Pero… por qué razón?

_ Simplemente, porque no tenía nada más que hacer con ella, y si quería dedicar el 100% de mi tiempo a mis nuevos nietos…- enseguida Chopper recordó a Ángelo y Perona- tenía que alejarla de mí… tenía que dejarla olvidada. En cierto modo, la euforia me ayudó bastante en ese aspecto ¿no cree?

_ Es sorprendente cómo el enemigo puede pasarse a tu bando…- se le escapó al reno, inconscientemente, quien se tapó instintivamente la boca tras haberlo dicho

El anciano sonrió con calidez.

_ Exacto… cómo la enfermedad se convierte en el medicamento

_ Mejor así…- se avergonzó el renito mientras se rascaba con torpeza la nuca.

_ soy médico, pienso como un médico, eres pirata, piensas como un pirata

_ Soy… un pirata médico- corrigió el otro

_ Por supuesto…

_ Y… a propósito… ¿Dónde… la escondió?

El otro no se preocupó en disimilar su perplejidad.

_ En… un lugar donde está la marca… la dejé… para saber que es ella si vuelo a pasar por ahí alguna vez… - se quedó como ido unos instantes antes de retomar la conversación- Perdón, pero no quiero recordarlo. Buenas noches, Chopper, y gracias por tu tiempo.

Y sin esperar un segundo más se levantó de la cama, tomó la velita que había dejado encendida sobre la mesita de noche y se largó del cuarto, sin hacer mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez solo, y tras esperar unos segundos más por si acaso, Chopper suspiró de frustración.

El doctor era un paciente complicado.

_En uno de los túneles…_

_ ¿Qué pone ahí Ussop?- ordenó Luffy señalando el lugar indicado dedicando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su nakama.

Tras escucharlo, el aludido calló de bruces contra el suelo, levantándose nuevamente.

Tanta preocupación por su parte para que el único problema era que su capitán acababa de encontrar un misterioso escrito en la pared.

_ ¡¿NO MEDIGAS QUE SE TE HA OLVIDADO LEER?

_ NO- respondió con cachondeo el moreno, sin dejar de sonreír- pero quiero que lo leas tú

_ Vale, vale…- cedió Ussop, ya provechó el momento para fantasear un poco- Yo te diré la salvación que sale escrita en esta roca, gracias a eso, conseguiremos salir de aquí porque mi inteligencia superior a la de cualquier simple francotirador conforma una fuerte independencia de…

_ Ussop…

_ Vale, vale… está bien, ya paro, para salir airados de aquí…- percibió por el rabillo del ojo que su capitán se cruzaba de brazos, agotado, así que fue directo al grano- Pone: " Aquí"

Momento de silencio.

Ussop calló de nuevo al suelo mientras que una gota anime se resbalaba por la nuca de Luffy.

_ ¿¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTOOOOOO! NO ES NINGUNA PISTA PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ ¡NOOOOOO! ESTAMOS CONDENADOS, ESTAMOS CONDENADOS- gritaba el de la nariz larga mientras corría en círculos.

Luffy parecía concentrado en buscar "la parte oculta" de la palabra hallada. Y la encontró.

Una flecha dibujada bajo el determinante, se dejaba ver que indicada hacia abajo. Siguió el sentido con sus dos pupilas negras y cando alcanzó el suelo…

No encontró nada.

Bueno…sí. Un rastro de polvo alrededor de una figura difuminada en el suelo. Parecía como si la arena que se acumulaba allí se cortara de pronto, como si algo hubiera ocupado ese pequeño espacio…

_ Ussooooop... – lo llamó el capitán

El otro volvió al instante, todo despeinado a causa de los tirones de pelo que se había dado por la propia aprensión de estar todavía encerrado.

_ ¿Qué quieres ahora?

_ ¿Qué es eso?

_ Mmmm-pareció interesado de pronto, se rascó la nariz y se pudo derecho- Esto, mi capitán es…

_ No empieces, Ussop, tú solo dime lo que es- le reprochó el otro sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban tendidos en el descubrimiento.

_ Debe de ser que ahí dejaron alguna mercancía o algo… a lo mejor esto son minas de extracción de diamantes…- empezó, mientras miraba con inseguridad de un lado a otro.

_ No lo creo, yo veo una forma de persona acurrucada en ese espacio

El francotirador se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

_ ¿Pero qué dices? ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS Y TÚ IMAGINÁNDOTE IMPOSIBLES…!

_Parece de niña…- le ignoró Luffy, atento a lo suyo

Ussop ya no podía más, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes si no quería volverse loco.

Sin esperar su aprobación, agarró a Luffy de la camisa y tiró de él.

_ ¡No! ¡Ussop! ¡Qué estoy investigando!- se quejó el moreno, mientras era arrastrado por los suelos por su nakama.

_Junto al riachuelo…_

_ ¡KUINAAAAAA!

El repentino grito consiguió darle un vuelco a su corazón. Zoro, en el aire, rememoró ese nombre como si lo conociese de antes. Y estando allí, con la katana alzada, su presa en sus garras y con la única esperanza de detener el instante, se replanteó el querer matar al demonio de aquella niña.

Al que Irma le había ordenado matar.

Pero algo se interpuso entre ella y él. El peliverde solo pudo ver una sombra involucrarse antes de recibir una patada en la cara que lo lanzó por los aires, alejándolo de la chavala.

Uno de los arbustos cercanos frenó su caída, pero no evitó que terminara tumbado en el suelo.

Quiso levantarse, pero el peso de su alma y la molestia de sus heridas le impedían moverse con ligereza, además de proporcionarle una respiración entrecortada.

De soslayo, pudo ver cómo el rubio se arrodillaba a socorrer a la niña.

"Su títere" comprendió de pronto.

Zoro era consciente de que a la vez que aquel joven, él pertenecía a Irma, a otro demonio.

Probablemente, pensó de refilón, esa sería la única cualidad que compartieran ellos dos. Se limitaban a ser marionetas al servicio de sus superiores.

Volvió al presente cuando su agresor se levantó y se volvió a él, mirándolo directamente, horrorizado.

_ Zo-Zoro…- volvió a murmurar.

Sus ojos mostraban una incomprensible culpabilidad, y estaban abiertos como platos, ante lo que había hecho.

Se acercó a mí, muy lentamente, y tambaleándose.

"¿Por qué? si no estaba herido…" 

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del peliverde, el rubio se dej´`o caer de rodillas junto a él, y en cuanto el herido pudo leer en sus ojos negros las intenciones que traía consigo, gruñó.

No le quedaba otra manera de echarlo atrás, pues las fuerzas le flaqueaban y las pocas que le quedaban se dedicaban a mantenerle el pulso y la respiración para no morir.

_ Zoro…- repitió el otro, pasando de las advertencias del espadachín

_ Sí, ese es mi nombre- concluyó el peliverde, acompañando el final de la frase escupiendo sangre, en un intento fallido de sonreír.

Fin del capítulo 5

En el siguiente capítulo…

_ Oh… ya veo que mi pequeño ha regresado… - la crispante voz de Irma resonó por todo el palacio. De pronto, su mirada se hizo más intensa- Veo que estás mejor de como te marchaste…

Zoro no dijo nada, se limitaba a mirarla impasiblemente, sin mover un músculo.

Ahí alzado firmemente, herido y sin quejarse por nada a cualquiera le hubiera parecido el Zoro de siempre. Pero Sanji estaba completamente seguro de que las cosas habían cambiado.

Si te permitías el ver más allá de él, tirando hacia su interior, uno se percataba de que se había vuelto débil, mucho más débil. Y aquel respeto, aquel respeto que sentía hacia aquella mujer provocativa y tentadora era más del que le podría habar tenido incluso a Dracule Mihawk.

El rubio se sentía incómodo, allí, detrás de él, sin lograr comprender nada.

¿Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Qué relación tenía con Zoro?

_ Veo que traes compañía- se dirigió la mujer con sus dos ojos fríos al rubio, que bajó la cabeza, intimidado- lamentablemente ya está cogido… ¿podemos quedárnoslo?

Un odio brotó del interior del rubio. Lo estaban tratando como a un perro, una mascota…

¿Acaso hacía lo mismo con el marimo?

En el momento en que pensó en aquello le hirvió la sangre.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tratar así a Zoro, y lo que más rabia le daba era que el otro ni se inmutaba… todo resultaba demasiado extraño…

Le entraron ganas de abalanzarse sobre la mujer y arrancarle el cuello a patadas, era un instinto, de todos modos. Pero la razón sonó más alta: mejor ser prudente y maldecir para sus adentros.

_ Ven aquí- la voz aparentemente dulce de la mujer venía cargada de odio y amargura, y a cualquiera le hubiera intimidado.

Por primera vez en su viaje por el One piece, Sanji no se excluía ni a sí mismo ni a Zoro de la clasificación.

Y lo peor de todo es que se debían de sentir tan acorralados, tan desesperados… que Zoro dio un paso adelante, y obedeció.

…

Minutos más tarde lo único comprensivo que podía escuchar o ver el concierto fueron las palabras de Zoro, con una voz rota, pero entendible:

_ Por favor, Sanji.., lárgate de aquí…

Luego, de nuevo volvió a vomitar sangre cuando aquella demonio lo desgarró por dentro.

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, la segunda parte. Sé que me merezco lo peor por lo que he hecho… pero para otra vez ya aprenderé…**

**;(**

**Espero que podáis perdonarme… **

¿De verdad era tan poderosa


End file.
